


Афганский кризис

by Lunar_the_tramp



Series: Marvel omegaverse. Альтернативная история [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU Omegaverse, Age Difference, Alpha Clint Barton, Alpha James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Obadiah, Alpha Pepper Potts, Alpha/Omega, Alternative Alpha's anatomy, Drama & Romance, F/M, Female Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Minor M/M, Minor Rape, Minor Violence, Minor abduction, Obsession with smells, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Pepper protects Tony, Peter Parker's Cameo, Slow Burn, Tony needs encouragement
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: После возвращения из афганского плена Тони Старк узнаёт, что всю свою жизнь являлся омегой. Пеппер Поттс, его любимый секретарь и альфа по совместительству, чувствует перемены в начальнике и решает взять дело в свои цепкие руки.





	1. Глава I. Ветер перемен

Тони Старк упрямо оттягивал время сна, красными от недосыпа глазами уставившись на мерцающий монитор рабочего компьютера. Он понимал, что это глупо, по-детски нелепо, но не хотел идти в кровать.

Старка мучили кошмары. Мучили с тех самых пор, как он, еле живой от голода, жары и усталости, был найден людьми друга Роуди и привезён домой. С того памятного дня прошёл почти месяц, но выспаться и снова стать прежним Тони всё никак не мог. Едва он закрывал глаза, как перед его внутренним взором снова появлялись сцены плена, в который он попал так нелепо.

Нет, сама поездка была спланирована просто превосходно. Обадайя, друг его отца и верный помощник Тони, крутился как белка в колесе, пытаясь сделать поездку представителя компании как можно более комфортабельной. Они вместе решали, куда Тони поедет и какие презентации проведёт. Несмотря на то, что Афганистан был горячей точкой, Стейн клялся и божился, что места, в которых Старк будет разъезжать, оцеплены американскими солдатами и полностью безопасны. Ну да, видно, как безопасны...

Экран замерцал более часто, словно переняв напряжение хозяина. Старк поморщился, потёр глаза, стирая с уголков непрошеную влагу. Всякий раз, стоило ему вспомнить плен у террористов, реактор в груди начинал неприятно пульсировать, а старые и уже зажившие мелкие раны — болеть. А ещё — Тони не хотел в этом признаваться, но это было так — он боялся. Смертельно боялся того, что подобное может повториться. Тридцать лет его убеждали в том, что он — подобие бога в военной индустрии, неприкосновенный гений, с которым никогда ничего не произойдёт плохого. И вот оно, произошло. Плен открыл Старку глаза: он понял, что кем бы не являлся здесь, в корпорации, в Америке, в первую очередь был человеком, а значит, не был застрахован от боли и ярости этого мира.

И он не был богом.

— Мистер Старк, вы ещё не спите? — В лабораторию заглянула светлая рыжая голова.

Голова эта принадлежала Пеппер. Миссис Поттс была одной из лучших работниц компании и той, кому Старк доверял настолько, что сделал пропуск в лабораторию. Ему нравилась деловая хватка Пеппер, Пеппер нравилось работать в том режиме, который позволял ей работодатель-миллиардер — в общем, они были довольны друг другом.

Возвращаясь после пленения, Тони не ждал увидеть Пеппер — несмотря на деловую компетентность девушки, он думал, что та, услышав о его пропаже, сразу начнёт искать новую работу. Однако его ожидания не оправдались. Поттс не только ждала начальника и тревожилась о нём больше, чем кто бы то ни был, но и не поленилась приехать на аэропорт и встретить его, израненного, почти у самого борта самолёта.

После этого случая их отношения стали более тёплыми и ещё более доверительными. Проснувшись однажды, Пеппер узнала, что в часть комнат, ранее открытых только для начальника, теперь есть доступ и у неё. Тони стал звать её по имени, а потом и вовсе перешёл на «ты». Афганский кризис заставил его по-новому глядеть на девушку и ценить в ней не только деловые, но и личные качества.

А ещё Пеппер стала ему нравиться. Кажется, даже пахнуть она стала по-новому: более сильно и ярко. Отследить её приближение теперь было намного легче — если раньше Старк слышал её лёгкие пружинистые шаги, то теперь к ним примешивался запах какого-то цитруса — то ли апельсина, то лайма. Почуяв его впервые, Тони даже растерялся: он думал, что Поттс была бетой и поэтому не обращала внимания на обычные половые страсти, часто одолеваемые самого Старка.

Обычно это проявлялось в чрезмерной сексуальности. Раз в месяц Тони начинало разжигать ужасное возбуждение, заставляющее буквально прыгать в постель к спешно нанятым проституткам или к чрезмерно увлёкшимся журналисткам. Старк никогда не слышал, чтобы у других альф были подобные сезонные «хотелки», но связывал это с собственным чрезмерным либидо. Но, похоже, причина этих сексуальных влечений была глубже, чем ему казалась, ибо, проверяясь уже после пленения, Старк внезапно понял, что врачебные взгляды были не дежурными — они были заинтересованными и удивлёнными. Как поведал ему лечащий врач Донован, его случай заинтересовал гинекологов. Донован посоветовал ему не предпринимать никаких действий и ждать официального заключения.

Что же они, интересно, нашли там?

— Хозяин, вы спите с открытыми глазами? — ехидно поинтересовался искусственный интеллект Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С, и Тони поспешно затряс головой, возвращаясь в реальность.

Пеппер в лаборатории уже не было, однако сильный аромат цитрусов говорил, что она долго стояла рядом. Осмотревшись, Старк увидел на столе возле компьютера чашку с кофе, а рядом — небольшую тарелочку с его любимыми тунцовыми сандвичами. Очевидно, Поттс поняла, что Тони не до неё, оставила ужин — или ранний завтрак? — и ушла по своим делам. Странно, но Старку вдруг стало обидно.

— Что это с вами, хозяин? Вы как-то странно надули губы, — прокомментировал Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.

— Пеппер ушла, — сипло пробормотал Старк и тут же сфейспалмил: с каких это пор он стал с таким вдохновенным видом нести очевидные вещи?

— Да, пару минут назад. Она просила передать вам, чтобы вы шли в постель, иначе могут быть проблемы.

— Знаю, — проворчал Тони и, подумав, осторожно спросил: — А почему она ушла?

— Очевидно потому, что вы изображали каменную статую и предавались самокопанию внутри черепной коробки. Знаете, неинтересно стоять рядом с человеком, который не обращает на тебя внимание. А вы что, хотели, чтобы миссис Поттс отвела вас в постель и спела колыбельную? Она слишком занята делами, пока вы прячетесь от мира в этой лаборатории.

Тони молча проглотил упрёк и взял с тарелки сандвич. Несмотря на довольно экспрессивное высказывание о его компетентности, как главы компании, Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С был прав. Он, Тони, боялся внешнего мира и не спешил возвращаться в бешеный круговорот интриг, постельных похождений и безумного адреналина. Ему было спокойно в этой лаборатории, где можно было сбросить все маски и быть просто человеком Тони, а не крутым гением Старком.

— Хозяин, вы плачете?

Тони поднял руку и прикоснулся к лицу. Да, похоже, и сейчас Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С был прав. Подумать только — расплакаться непонятно от чего... Ей-богу, прямо как тщедушная омега в свой первый раз!

— Хозяин, у вас гормональный сбой. — Старк подавился тунцом, услышав в голосе незримого дворецкого обеспокоенность. Неужели всё настолько плохо, что его утешает собственное создание?

— И что? — наконец отдышался он.

— Вам стоит больше спать. Сон восстанавливает организм.

— Я не могу, и ты это знаешь, Джарвис.

— Вы не не можете, вы боитесь. Не надо бояться того, что уже прошло. Вы должны жить будущим, а не прошлым.

— Скажи это моему чёртовому подсознанию, — проворчал Старк.

Однако хочешь не хочешь, а в постель идти всё же пришлось. Нет, Пеппер не пришла, пинками отправляя нерадивого начальника восстанавливать режим. В спальню Старк направился сам, по собственной воле, понимая, однако, вряд ли ему удастся поспать. Страшные кошмары преследовали его каждую ночь, снотворное не помогало, а попытки взять верх над ситуацией во сне приводили лишь к сильной головной боли.

Может, всё дело было в страхе, который никак не отпускал Тони, но ему казалось, что с каждой ночью образы становились чётче и опасней, словно намеревались затащить его в их подлунный мир, полный страданий и ужасов.

 

* * *

 

Во рту першило. Тони беспомощно сглатывал, водя языком по пересохшим губам. В комнате, посреди которой он лежал, было очень душно, а отсутствие окон не давало понять, где он и что сейчас за время суток.

Грудина болела, рёбра неприятно ныли, а в воздухе разливался неприятный рыбный запах крови. Морщась, Старк попытался сесть, но стоило ему пошевелиться, как острая вспышка боли буквально взорвала все его нервные окончания. Тони приоткрыл рот, собираясь позвать на помощь, но из горла вырвался лишь жалобный скулёж, как у раненого щенка, лежащего на хирургическом столе и испуганного предстоящей операцией.

Человеческая тень оторвалась от сумрака одного из углов и направилась к нему. Старк зажмурился. Он знал, кого увидит, и не был готов снова встретиться взглядом с Инсеном, который при побеге погиб, выигрывая время для своего товарища по несчастью.

Странно: будучи у террористов, Тони не помнил эту сцену. Нет, он, конечно, догадывался, что ему делали операцию — иначе шрапнель давно добралась бы до сердца и убила его. Да и реактор в груди был лучшим тому подтверждением. Но тогда Старк был без сознания. Теперь же он всё чувствовал, понимал и, хуже того — не хотел переживать заново.

Однако Инсен уже в спешке выкладывал рядом на стол разные страшные предметы, о предназначениях которых Тони имел мало понятия и вовсе не желал знакомиться с подобным на собственной шкуре.

— Нет, — едва слышно простонал он.

Прохладная широкая ладонь коснулась горла чуть пониже кадыка.

— Всё хорошо, всё будет хорошо, — горячо зашептал Инсен, вспарывая остатки рубашки на груди Старка.

— Нет, не надо... — Тони захлебнулся собственной болью, когда Инсен начал операцию. В глазах потемнело, звуки и запахи нахлынули со всех сторон, словно оголодавшие по добыче хищники. Старк пытался закричать, но не получилось. Он попытался двинуться, дёрнуться, но боль взметнулась ещё сильнее, а Инсен не обратил на движение никакого внимания, слишком занятый спасением оказавшейся в его руках жизни. В прошлом Тони был благодарен ему за второй шанс — сейчас же молил всех известных богов прекратить его мучения.

Мягкая рука легла на его взмокший лоб и — о чудо! — боль улеглась, стала тише.

— Мистер Старк, мистер Старк! Очнитесь!

Краем подсознания Тони отметил, что взывающий к нему голос казался смутно знакомым. Где-то уже он слышал подобные мелодичные нотки, звучание, как у райской птички...

«Пеппер», — услужливо подсказало подсознание, и Старк резко открыл глаза.

Никакого Инсена и операции не было. Он был в собственной постели в собственной квартире. Целый и невредимый.

Пеппер сидела на краю кровати — Тони чувствовал устремлённый на него взгляд, но спросонья не мог различить, какая именно эмоция преобладает на лице девушки. Боль исчезла, словно её никогда не было, только реактор гудел тише, чем обычно — надо будет заменить на новый. Вокруг разливался резкий запах апельсина с лаймом, и Тони хотелось завернуться в него, как в одеяло, и уснуть так, в безопасности.

— Пеппер, — голос ещё не отошёл ото сна и был сухим и слабым. В пересохшие от страха губы ткнулся стакан. Старк благодарно засопел и поспешно прильнул к живительной влаге. Правда, та была чуть горше обычного, и Тони позволил себе невесёлую улыбку: Поттс не знала ещё, что снотворные тут бесполезны.

— Спите, мистер Старк, — девушка с приглушённым стуком поставила стакан на прикроватную тумбу и аккуратно надавила ему на плечи, принуждая лечь.

— Тони, Пеппер, просто Тони, — едва слышно пробормотал Старк, чувствуя под головой приятную прохладу подушки, а над — ошеломительный цитрусовый аромат Пеппер, так сводящий его с ума.

Он не видел лицо Пеппер, но мог поклясться, что в этот момент она улыбнулась.

— Спи, Тони, — прошептала девушка и, склонившись, легонько коснулась губами его лба. Кажется, этот жест ошеломил не только Старка, но и её саму — Пеппер тут же отшатнулась, словно сделала что-то предосудительное, и резко встала. Тони в последний момент успел поймать её за руку.

— Посиди со мной, Пеппер, — попросил он и, почувствовав напряжение, исходившее от Поттс, добавил, впустив в голос жалобные нотки: — Пожа-алуйста.

— Ладно, — глухо отозвалась та, и вскоре Тони, убаюканный её дыханием и окружившим его запахом, снова погрузился в сновидческую мглу.

 

* * *

 

Наутро Тони чувствовал себя посвежевшим и как никогда живым. Насвистывая какой-то бойкий мотивчик, он скакал по лаборатории. Ему пришло в голову усовершенствовать броню, с помощью которой он сбежал из плена.

— Хозяин, пришёл мистер Стейн, — произнёс Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С., врываясь в прореху меж куплетов. — Он хочет вас видеть.

— Скажи ему, что я сейчас буду. — Тони вытер чернильные руки о какую-то тряпку и поспешил в гостиную.

Обадайя редко приходил просто так. Обычно его визиты носили или деловой характер, или же были вынужденной мерой. Иногда Старку казалось, что Стейн не особо любит находиться в его доме, поэтому не стремился к обществу старого помощника.

Обадайя действительно обнаружился в гостиной. И он действительно был слишком серьёзен для простого формального визита.

— Что такое, кто-то умер? — Тони вошёл в комнату, лучась счастливым настроением. Однако под взглядом опекуна вся радость потухла, как будто её никогда не было.

Не говоря ни слова, Стейн протянул Тони какие-то документы. Вначале он подумал, что проблемы в компании, однако печать городской больницы развеяла это предположение.

— Результаты проверок? — уточнил он на всякий случай и снова получил в ответ сдержанный кивок, заставивший внутренне запаниковать. — Да что случилось-то?! Я умираю? Почему у вас такие взгляды, будто я сейчас развалюсь на запчасти?

— Там всё написано, Тони, — испустив вздох, драматически произнёс Стейн.

Смерив его подозрительным взглядом, Старк углубился в чтение. И чем дальше читал, тем больше чувствовал, как волосы на голове поднимаются дыбом.

Такой подставы от природы он не мог даже ожидать. Нет, ну, а вы как бы отреагировали на известие о том, что до сих пор являлись не тем, кем себя считали всю жизнь? Оказывается, что возрастающая сексуальность — ничто иное, как неправильно работающая омежья репродукция. И что все эти годы он был вовсе не альфой, а самой что ни на есть омегой. Плен, ранение и последующие события заставили организм вырабатывать много адреналина, из-за чего гормоны каким-то образом пришли к нужному соотношению. Именно поэтому он стал чувствовать запахи так ярко и сильно, как никогда раньше — просто организм вернулся в норму. В свою омежью норму.

— Тони, — Обадайя подошёл ближе, сочувственно похлопав его по плечу.

Старк медленно приподнял взгляд и тупо посмотрел ему в лицо, не различая того, о чём Стейн стал вдохновенно говорить. Он был в шоке — пожалуй, таком же сильном, какой испытал в Афганистане. А ещё... ещё Стейн. Точнее, его запах. Мерзкий, тягучий, словно испражнения скунса...

Едва сдержав гримасу отвращения, Тони отпрянул от опекуна и попятился в сторону лаборатории. Обадайя понял его без слов. На миг Старку показалось, что в глазах друга вспыхнула чёрная ярость, но приглядевшись, он понял, что это просто игра света. Дольше находиться в гостиной он не смог.

— Джарвис, закрой лабораторию. Ото всех. Мне надо всё обдумать, — отрывисто скомандовал он, войдя в обозначенную комнату.

Незримый дворецкий тут же выполнил приказ. Как всё-таки хорошо иметь такого помощника — он понимал Старка буквально с полуслова.

— Что-нибудь ещё, хозяин? — осведомился он.

— Да. Выпивки. — Старк прислушался к внутренним ощущениям. Пока всё было тихо, но он-то знал, что это только пока... — Много.

 


	2. Глава II. Друг познаётся в беде

Это пробуждение было и в половину не такое приятное, как предыдущее. Еле разлепив словно налитые свинцом глаза, Старк тут же зажмурился до слёз — вокруг было так ярко, как будто он лежал в свете прожекторов. Очевидно, сегодня он ночевал не в своей спальне, ибо такого света там никогда не было.

Но если он не у себя, тогда где? Мучаясь любопытством, Тони опять осторожно приоткрыл левый глаз. Свет, словно поняв его без слов, приутих и теперь бил в глаза не сильнее обычного оконного. Несколько раз моргнув и чуть попривыкнув к освещению, Старк огляделся.

Как он и предполагал, комната оказалась незнакомой. Она была меньше его спальни, выглядела более строгой и воняла лавандой. Нет, против лаванды Тони ничего не имел, просто с непривычки запах показался настолько сильным, что у мужчины закружилась голова.

— О, какие люди проснулись! — Резкий и громкий голос заставил Тони подпрыгнуть от неожиданности.

Скосив взгляд в сторону, он увидел говорившего. Это был Джеймс Роуди, лучший друг Старка. Сияя белозубой улыбкой, так контрастно смотрящейся на чёрном лице, он прошествовал к кровати, на которой растянулся Старк, и остановился рядом, сложив руки на груди.

— Роуди? — тупо уточнил Тони, непонимающе глядя на друга. Откуда тот взялся... тут? И где вообще находится это «тут»? — Боже, сколько я выпил?

— Выпил? — Кажется, у Роуди что-то внутри щёлкнуло, улыбка вмиг пропала, и его бомбануло. — Тони, ты не выпил, ты ужрался в хлам! Если бы не Джарвис, то я бы тебя сегодня в заливе на дне со спасателями искал!

— В заливе?

— Да, Тони, в заливе! Какого... лешего ты туда попёрся?! — Старк не знал ответа на этот вопрос, поэтому лишь неуклюже пожал плечами и, не сдержавшись, хихикнул: вдохновенная и полностью нецензурная речь Роуди отчего-то развеселила его.

— Тебе весело, да? — устало произнёс Джеймс, присаживаясь на край кровати и словно разом утратив весь свой пыл.

— Я... не. Мне не весело. Извини, — пробормотал Тони. — У меня просто... проблемы.

— У тебя? Снова повздорил с парнями из «Бэнни», и они пообещали тебе вендетту?

— Нет, это... это личное.

Роуди подался вперёд, с его лица тут же исчезло раздражение и недовольство.

— Это насчёт твоего ранения? — быстро и взволнованно уточнил он. — Они считают, что нужна ещё одна операция?

— Нет, реактор пока справляется и... Боже, Род, чья это комната?

— Моя, конечно. Нести тебя ко мне было ближе, чем в Малибу. А что, тебе дурно? — Роуди стал выглядеть ещё более взволнованным.

Старк провёл рукой по волосам и признался:

— У тебя жутко воняет лавандой. Снова был с какой-то омежкой?

— Нет, это мой запах... — Роуди замер на мгновение, познавая открывшуюся правду, а потом шокировано уставился на друга. — Слушай, ты что, правда... чувствуешь? — Старк. поморщившись, кивнул, и он продолжил допрос: — Но как? Альфы не могут чувствовать друг друга. Ты что, снова со своими опытами что-то нафигавертил?

Прежде чем раскрыть другу свою интимную тайну-проблему, Тони внимательно и оценивающе глянул на того, кто за почти двадцать лет дружбы ещё ни разу не подвёл его. С Роуди они познакомились ещё тогда, когда сам Старк ходил в Массачусетский технологический институт, а Джеймс уже дослужился до звания специалиста. Такие разные по характеру, они, однако, вскоре крепко сдружились. Конечно, их дружба выглядела странно и по меркам общества была обречена на развал — две альфы никогда бы не ужились в таких тёплых отношениях, рано или поздно инстинкт доминирования возобладал над чувствами, и кто-то из них бы обязательно взял верх над другим. А дружба не может быть такой, она должна быть равной.

Теперь, правда, Тони понимал, почему их близкие отношения продержались так долго и обросли даже своеобразной легендой среди военного молодняка. Поговаривали даже, что они были любовниками, что Старка в своё время несказанно смешило. Правда сейчас смеяться уже не хотелось. То, что он омега, Старк узнал лишь вчера, но ведь, даже не зная, он всегда был ей! И это значило, что лишь большая удача и отсутствие серьёзных встрясок до поездки в Афганистан помогли ему раньше не узнать свою природу, ведь если бы запахи, течки и прочая омежья хрень проявились раньше, то дружбе с Роуди реально пришёл бы конец — Тони никогда бы не позволил тому покрыть себя, а Джеймс вряд ли бы сдержался, зная природу друга.

Впрочем, сейчас, внимательно вглядевшись в сидевшего рядом Роуди, Старк понял, что тот не стал бы принуждать его к интиму без серьёзной на той причины. Признаться, узнав о правде, Тони был в панике. Казалось, что теперь спокойной жизни действительно настал фееричный конец — альфы были везде и кто-то из них наверняка почует его запах, если он, конечно, имеется. Однако как минимум один альфа всю эту ночь был с ним, и единственное, что произошло с Тони после этого — дурнота от выпитого накануне бренди. Или это было виски? Не важно, в общем, сейчас ему было важно лишь одно — Роуди по какой-то причине не чуял его запаха, иначе давно уже всё понял.

Отсюда вытекает ещё один вопрос: какого хрена у него нет запаха? Нет, конечно, отсутствие его Тони только радовало — ещё не хватало, чтобы совет директоров компании узнал его «маленькую» тайну. Омеги не занимают главенствующие должности в военных компаниях, это прерогатива альф. Ну, или бет на крайний случай. Да, этот мир несправедлив к омегам, даже с женским полом нет такой дискриминации.

— Тони, я же чувствую, что что-то не так. Расскажи мне, пожалуйста, — Роуди осторожно потряс за плечо ушедшего в себя друга.

Старк мотнул головой и осмысленно, решительно глянул на друга. Возможно, он совершает ошибку, но на данный момент Джеймс был единственным человеком, кто, как минимум, выслушает его без попытки навязать своё мнение.

— Я омега, — в лоб выдал Тони, внимательно наблюдая за сменой эмоций на лице друга.

Тех, однако, не последовало.

— Ага, а я принц Эфиопии. Тони, день дурака уже прошёл!

— Я серьёзно, Род. Донаван предупреждал меня, что нечто подобное может произойти, но... — Тони глубоко вдохнул и зачастил, не давая ошеломлённому Джеймсу вставить хотя бы слово: — Понимаешь, моя чрезмерная сексуальная активность, происходящая примерно раз в месяц... Я думал, это моё либидо, инстинкт альфы, направленный на поиск своего омеги или беты. Однако правда оказалась намного приземленной. Я всегда был омегой, просто не знал этого. Что-то пошло не так, когда мой организм входил в силу много лет назад, и вместо течек и запахов у меня было более... м-м... спокойное, если так можно выразиться, отношение. Но этот плен... Понимаешь, это большой стресс для организма. Он стал вырабатывать много адреналина, действуя на боль и страх... Да, я боялся, а кто на моём месте не боялся бы!.. Так вот, из-за этого адреналина внутри меня как-то всё «починилось», и теперь я омега уже точно и окончательно. Вот так, — Тони перевёл дух и пристально уставился на молчавшего Роуди.

Тот, похоже, пытался переварить услышанное.

— Но у тебя нет запаха, — наконец неуверенно заметил он.

— Да, нет. И, поверь, я безмерно этому рад. — Тони невесело усмехнулся, алкогольные пары почти полностью выветрились, и теперь у него, ко всем прочим прелестям, жутко разболелась голова. — Ну как тебе такая тайна? Ты ведь теперь уйдёшь.

— Куда уйду? — пришёл в себя Роуди. Тони настороженно наблюдал за тем, как друг придвигается к нему ближе и успокаивающе хлопает по плечу, не понимая, почему тот не уходит. — Думаешь, я брошу тебя, чтобы ты опять утонул в заливе, только на этот раз окончательно?

— Но... но я же омега, — только и выдавил из себя Старк, чувствуя, как по щекам расползается румянец.

— И что? В первую очередь ты — мой друг. К тому же, ты всегда был омегой, просто не знал об этом. Почему же теперь я должен бросать тебя и нашу дружбу? Если уж и шокировать этот мир, так до конца, Тони. Так что я с тобой.

На душе вдруг воцарился покой. И чего это он так разнервничался? Ну, стал он полноценной омегой — и что с того? Жизнь его ни капли не изменилась, в объятия альф не хочется, всё осталось прежним. И друзья тоже остались. Стоит ли изводить себя напрасными тревогами?

С тихим облегчённым вздохом Тони прижался к плечу друга. Оно было горячее и сильно воняло лавандой, но сейчас Старку было абсолютно наплевать на это. Роуди был с ним, он остался ему верным другом. Лавандовый фан колыхнулся, словно щитом укрывая Старка за собой, а тот вдруг вспомнил другой запах. Да, лёгкий и свежий цитрус сейчас был бы как нельзя кстати.

— Ты позеленел. Если не против, я отличусь на секунду? — нарушил тишину Роуди, успокаивающе поглаживая его по плечу.

Тони кивнул.

— И Пеппер надо предупредить, а то она места себе не находила всю ночь.

— Пеппер тоже искала меня? — вяло удивился Тони.

— Да, конечно. Джарвис предупредил её одной из первых. Пеппер сразу бросила все свои дела и примчалась в Малибу. Кстати, это она предположила, что тебя потянет на морские приключения, особенно, когда зашла в твои комнаты и увидела все те бутылки.

Старк почувствовал себя несовершеннолетним пацаном, впервые попробовавшем алкоголь и чуть не доведшим родителей до нервного срыва. Странно, но известие о том, что Пеппер искала его едва ли не усерднее всех, неожиданно привело его в потрясающее расположение духа. А потом произошло то, что Тони так долго сдерживал, боясь опозориться ещё больше.

На лице Роуди не дёрнулся ни единый мускул, пока Старка тошнило на его любимый пушистый ковёр. Лишь когда Тони закончил со своими послеалкогольными процедурами и поднял на него полный вины взгляд, Джеймс, закатив глаза, произнёс:

— Боже, какой ты ребёнок, Тони! Подожди, сейчас я принесу опохмеляющее.  


 

* * *

 

Родной дом встретил Старка тишиной и сумраком, так благотворно влияющим на нервы после ослепительной белизны роудовской спальни. Мужчина прошёл в гостиную, по пути краем сознания отмечая, что Пеппер не сидела без дела и привела дом в идеальный порядок, которого не было даже... никогда, в общем.

Вообще, убираться в доме не входило в обязанности мисс Поттс, но та почему-то делала это едва ли с меньшим усердием, чем прочие дела в компании. В своё время Тони временами шутил, что Пеппер таким образом облюбовывает и облагораживает свою вотчину. Сейчас ему, опять же, было не до смеха. Беты, конечно, не чуют запахи, но отлично разбираются в других второполовых признаках окружающих. А уж отличить омегу от альфы для них не составляет труда. Поттс не видела медицинского удостоверения Тони, но она вполне может и сама разобраться, что к чему — нанимая её, Тони руководствовался, в первую очередь, наличием хорошей внимательности у своей сотрудницы. А вышедшие на охоту за омегой беты не многим хуже альфы, разве что покрыть с последствиями не смогут — бесплодны они.

Впрочем, было у Тони подозрение, что никакая Поттс не бета, но это так, лишь подозрение. Сейчас его интересовало другое существо, не раз уже сослужившее ему хорошую службу.

— Джарвис! — решительно окликнул Старк, остановившись посреди гостиной.

Второго зова не потребовалось. Приборы, до сих пор не подававшие признаков жизни, при звуке голоса хозяина тускло сверкнули и тихо зажужжали. Дом ожил.

— Рад видеть вас в добром здравии, хозяин, — заметил незримый дворецкий.

— Я тоже. Спасибо, Джарвис, — искренне поблагодарил его Старк. Осознание того, что жизнь его могла прерваться так страшно, заставило мужчину ещё сильней почувствовать благодарность к собственному созданию, которое, не запрограммированное на подобные случаи, само предупредило надёжных людей о его отсутствии. А лёгкое, почти не сформулированное желание порадовать помощника стало железным.

— Куплю тебе более мощную плату, — пообещал Тони.

Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. сдержанно поблагодарил создателя, но мужчина увидел, как компьютеры радостно вспыхнули на миг, выдавая восторг незримого дворецкого. А потом ни с чем не сравнимый апельсиново-лаймовый запах поглотил его с головой, заставив на миг задержать дыхание, а сердце — радостно встрепенуться.

Тони медленно обернулся. Пеппер стояла на пороге комнаты и, прищурившись, глядела на него. Сегодня на девушке было строгая зелёная кофта, штаны с зауженной талией, перехваченные светло-серым поясом, и белые туфли на небольшом каблуке. Светлые рыжие волосы Пеппер зачесала в высокий хвост и перетянула зелёной же лентой.

Одежда шла Поттс так же сильно, как и запах, с этим не хотелось спорить. Однако недобрый прищур и неодобрение, сиявшее в зелёных глазах, говорило о том, что внешность обманчива, а внутри Старка ждала вовсе не апельсиновая роща с лаймовыми пролесками, а гром, молнии и прочие дополнения к разъярённым валькириям, так неосмотрительно рассерженным неблагодарными сынами Адама.

— Пеппер, — Тони приподнял ладони в примиряющем жесте, — прошу тебя, не злись. Я не знаю, что натворил помимо купания в заливе, но, клянусь, мне никогда не было так стыдно.

— Но вам не скажешь, — поджав губы, сухо обронила Поттс.

— Я каюсь, Пеппер, не добивай меня! — Старк, улыбнувшись кончиками губ, медленно подошёл к неподвижной девушке и положил руки ей на плечи, подобострастно заглядывая ей в глаза.

Пеппер вздохнула, и из её взгляда ушло раздражение, вернув глазам их привычную зелень.

— Вы невыносимы, мистер Старк, — вздохнула она.

Тони приблизился ещё ближе, обжигая дыханием её лицо. Запах Поттс сводил его с ума, он хотел прижаться к девушке, потереться щекой об её шелковистые волосы, раствориться в умопомрачающем аромате и стать его частью...

Пеппер пытливо всматривалась в его лицо, словно пытаясь найти на нём что-то очень важное; крылья носа её трепетали, словно девушка принюхивалась к чему-то. Тони почувствовал, что его бросает в жар, и машинально придвинулся ещё ближе, буквально уткнувшись в тёплое женское тело.

А через секунду они уже целовались так, словно это был их последний день.

 


	3. Глава III. Меньше знаешь - крепче спишь

Они целовались с пылом, с жаром, с той характерной доминантной ноткой, которая присутствует в поцелуях бет и альф, но никак не альф и омег. Тони с силой вжимался в дрожащее от возбуждения тело Пеппер, нетерпеливо царапая её кофту. Кажется, Поттс это не хило заводило, и с каждым новым движением мужчины она распалялась всё сильнее и сильнее. Порыкивая в перерывах между поцелуями, она буквально толкала его в сторону стены, а добившись своей цели, с силой, удивительной для её тела, прижала Тони к прохладной поверхности, продолжая буквально зацеловывать не сопротивляющегося мужчину.

Колени Тони задрожали. Запах цитруса буквально сбивал его с ног, а горячее дыхание на губах и шее заставляло буквально стекать по стене. Ему хотелось упасть, отдаться на милость притягательной самки, оказаться зацелованным до смерти, до помрачения рассудка…

Звук зазвонившего телефона ворвался в их разгорячённые разумы, как нож в мягкое расплавленное масло. Пелена нереального удовольствия спала так неожиданно, что Старк вздрогнул. Судя по ошеломлённому виду Пеппер, которая непонимающе мотала головой, она тоже была озадачена неожиданной вспышкой возбуждения, буквально выдиравшего нервные окончания, а теперь без вести пропавшего буквально за мгновение.

— Я… я пойду, отвечу, — пропыхтела Поттс, случайно встретившись взглядом с ореховыми глазами Тони и поспешно отскакивая на безопасное расстояние. — Вдруг что-то… важное?

— Да… иди… — Тони мотнул головой, стряхивая оцепенение, прикоснулся к вискам, прикрыл глаза и попытался проанализировать произошедшее.

Оно анализироваться не хотело, а когда Пеппер ушла, забрав с собой лаймы и апельсины, всё вокруг вдруг стало серым и тоскливым. Старк поймал себя на мысли, что хотелось бы сесть и завыть на луну, подобно волку, и это его напугало почти до дрожи. Пошатываясь, он подошёл к окну и оцепенело уставился на влекомые ветром свинцово-седые облака, стремительно проносящиеся по другую сторону стекла.

— Что это было? — негромко поинтересовался он у самого себя. Ответ на ум шёл только неутешительный, но почему-то Старк не верил, что только его омежья природа подтолкнула его к поцелую с Пеппер.

Компьютер снова завибрировал, как показалось Тони, смущённо. Мужчина нахмурился: если он не понимает, что происходит, может, Джарвису об этом известно?

— Джарвис! — снова позвал он незримого дворецкого.

— Да? — с готовностью отозвался тот.

— Что это, чёрт побери, было?!

— Что именно, хозяин?

— Это… этот поцелуй. Не пойми меня неправильно, я люблю целоваться, — Тони вопреки своим словам смущенно пригладил растрёпанные волосы, — но этот поцелуй был… странным. Что на нас нашло?

— Не знаю, хозяин, но подозреваю, что мисс Поттс оценила тот факт, что несмотря на наличие постоянных интимных встреч, вы до сих пор никем не помечены.

— Но… но как, чёрт побери, она?..

— Всего скорей, мисс Поттс почувствовала скрытое вожделение в вашем запаховом сообщении, направленном на неё.

— Что? — тупо переспросил Старк. Ему показалось, что сердце резко подпрыгнуло в груди, а утренняя радость как-то померкла на фоне того, на что Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. предполагал. — Хочешь сказать, я… пахну?

— Мне откуда знать, хозяин, я не могу ощущать запахи. Однако в момент вашего поцелуя с мисс Поттс приборы выдали, что ферментное содержание кислот в комнате превысило производимую одним человеком норму, что означает…

— Я понял, не надо продолжать. — Тони сел на диван и закрыл лицо ладонью. Значит, запах таки появился. В этой ситуации радует лишь то, что произошло это тогда, когда рядом не было других альф. Если бы его природа решила сделать подобное в доме Роуди, без метки на трапеции он не вышел со стопроцентной вероятностью. Можно много говорить о дружбе, доверии и друзьях, но, почувствовав запах непомеченной омеги, Роуди не смог бы устоять и поддался бы первобытным инстинктам.

Любопытно было и другое. Если Пеппер смогла почувствовать его запах — да и не просто почувствовать, но и понять, что он предназначался ей, — то тут назревает вопрос: кто она такая? В смысле, каков её вторичный пол? Омегой она не может быть по определению, Тони сам указывал в договорах найма, что представителей третьего вторичного пола на работу не возьмёт. И дело вовсе не из-за стереотипов или желания угодить старомодно настроенным директорам компании: Тони боялся, что если у помощника начнётся незапланированная течка, то он может не устоять. Да, теперь это никому не грозило, но ведь тогда Старк думал, что он альфа, и выполнял своё же указание беспрекословно.

До сих пор Тони считал, что Пеппер была бетой. А что, она была равнодушна к сезонным «сексуальным лихорадкам» других сотрудников и своего босса, терпеливо сносила устраиваемые им в доме оргии, не обращала внимания на разливавшиеся вокруг запахи… Поведение стандартной беты. Вот только в этом случае девушка бы и сейчас не обратила внимания на его аромат, просто не почувствовала бы его.

Кто же она тогда? Ведь не может же быть, что Пеппер…

Нет, это было слишком страшно. Ведь если Пеппер является альфой, то она запомнит его запах и его внутренние желания и будет преследовать его до тех пор, пока Старк не покорится, сам не ляжет перед нею и не позволит поставить вечное клеймо на шее, которое будет говорить всем окружающим, кто он есть на самом деле.

— Добрый день, Тони. Тебе уже лучше?

Новый голос ворвался в разум Старка, заставив его настороженно приподнять голову. Обадайя Стейн зашёл в квартиру своего опекаемого, принося с улицы запах ветра, выхлопных газов, приближающегося дождя и лёгкой заинтересованности. Забавно, а Тони даже и не думал проверить, насколько сильно стало его обоняние после становления полноценной омегой.

— Добрый день, Оби. Да, мне лучше.

— А вид у тебя такой, будто ты готов зарыться в норку и сидеть там до конца света, — Стейн усмехнулся и поставил на стол белый пакет, которые обычно продают в небольших гипермаркетах. Тони не удержался, повёл носом — и едва не заурчал, почувствовав запах пиццы. Его любимой, с оливками и нежными ломтиками томатов… Живот тут же предательски подставил своего хозяина — впрочем, он не получал еды уже больше суток, поэтому имел право бунтовать.

Обадайя обошёл стол, сел в жалобно скрипнувшее кресло и с видимым наслаждением вытянул ноги.

— Ну, рассказывай, — потребовал он.

Старк, занятый потрошением пакета и поглощением желанной еды, не сразу понял, что тот от него хочет. Он слизнул с губ прилипший помидорный ломтик, выпрямился, почувствовав пристальный взгляд Обадайи, прошедшийся по его лицу, и недоуменно приподнял брови. Стейн вздохнул и возвёл глаза к небу.

— Чтобы чем-то помочь, я должен что-то знать, — медленно, словно разговаривая с неразумным ребёнком, произнёс он.

— Что знать?

— Ну не знаю… К примеру то, зачем ты отправился топиться. Неужели новость о смене пола можно воспринимать так болезненно?

— Откуда тебе это знать, ты-то точно альфа, — буркнул Тони, снова зашуршав пакетом. Стейн не ответил, продолжая буравить его тяжёлым взглядом, отчего мужчина малость занервничал. Слава богу, Оби никогда не пытался заменить ему отца, вместо этого предпочитая называться старшим другом. Они никогда не были близки настолько, чтобы обсуждать тему полов, их взаимодействий и прочих слишком интимных штук. Из-за этого Тони не мог с уверенностью сказать, какого вторичного пола был его опекун, мог только предполагать. Впрочем, Стейн не был похож ни на бету, ни, тем более, омегу. — Ты ведь альфа, да? Мы никогда не обсуждали это, но сейчас, думаю, я хотел бы это знать.

— Да, Тони, я альфа, — выдержав суровую паузу, ответил Обадайя и продолжил, не давая опекаемому перебить себя: — Но это не значит ничего. Между нами, надеюсь, всё осталось по-прежнему. Лично я хочу оставаться для тебя другом и советником и надеюсь, что ты… м-м… не будешь принимать поспешных выводов насчёт своей и моей природы. Не будешь же?

— Не буду, — пробормотал Тони, отводя взгляд.

— Вот и хорошо. Кстати, это твой запах?

— Не понимаю, о чём ты? — протянул Старк, напрягшись.

Зрачки Стейна расширились на секунду, во время которой тот обнюхивал комнату, после чего Обадайя посмотрел на Тони и благодушно заметил, не порываясь делать какие-либо движения:

— Мята и зелёное яблоко. Ты прекрасно пахнешь, Тони, и не надо смущаться. Ноги тоже не поджимай, у меня есть несколько омег для снятия напряжения, так что тебе ничего не грозит — я умею держать себя в руках. Однако когда будешь выходить из дома, следует принимать меры безопасности. Мы же не хотим никаких экцессов, верно?

— Не хотим, — едва слышно прошептал Старк, настороженно наблюдая за опекуном. Тот и правда не спешил предъявлять на него свои права, продолжая сидеть в кресле. За окном тихо начинался дождь.

В комнату вошла Пеппер. Стараясь не встречаться взглядом с Тони, она прошла к столу и водрузила на него поднос, на котором уютно расположились две чашечки — одна с кофе, другая с чаем.

— Вам запрещены кофейные напитки, мистер Старк, — произнесла она как ни в чём не бывало, когда Тони перегнулся через стол, чтобы взять свой напиток.

— С каких это пор? — возмущённо вскинулся было тот и отпрянул, когда взгляд Поттс сердито вспыхнул.

— Доктор Донован звонил только что. Он запретил вам курить, пить кофе и алкоголь, есть сладкое, слишком копчёное, жареное, а также посоветовал чаще дышать свежим воздухом. И я надеюсь, что после этой ночи вы последуете совету и не станете пить! — сказав это, девушка развернулась и хмуро глянув на Стейна, вышла из комнаты.

Обадайя проводил её весёлым взглядом и засмеялся, когда Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. аккуратно закрыл за Поттс дверь.

— А милашка Пеппер взяла тебя в оборот, — с невольным восхищением заметил он. — Гляди, ещё пометит — и будешь сидеть у неё под юбкой.

— Как она меня пометит, если она бета?

— С каких это пор она бета? — удивился Обадайя, а Тони подавился чаем.

— Хочешь сказать, она — альфа? — сипло воскликнул он, откашлявшись.

— Ну не омега же! Я не чувствую её запаха, а вот она твой чувствует, это очевидно. Вон, даже опекать стала.

— Пеппер всегда меня опекает.

— И всё же я посоветовал бы проверить милую Поттс на альфовство, — подмигнул ему Стейн. — Слишком уж её взгляд был… собственническим. Так на шефа, пусть и любимого, не смотрят. Поверь мне, мальчик мой, уж я то знаю.

Старк хмыкнул и завёл разговор о месячных отчётах компании, закрывая тем самым щекотливую тему. Стейн разгадал его замысел, но настаивать не стал, и следующие полчаса мужчины провели, пытаясь сопоставить объём акций на следующий месяц.

Когда Обадайя ушёл, Тони тут же вскочил на ноги, едва не упав, когда по затёкшим ногам пробежали мурашки. Чертыхаясь, он бросился в свою лабораторию.

— Джарвис, анкету Пеппер мне, живо! — буквально прорычал он, едва преодолев порог своей вотчины.

Незримый дворецкий послушно и в кои-то веки молча запустил мозговой компьютер. Старк, не мигая, уставился на монитор. В анкете его интересовала лишь одна строчка, и чем ближе к ней приближался взгляд, тем быстрее и тревожнее трепыхалось сердце в груди.

« _П — ж; вт п — Iа_ »

Несколько секунд Тони тупо глядел на монитор, чувствуя, как по позвоночнику пробегает ледяная дрожь. Потом закрыл глаза, резко, до белых всполохов — и снова открыл, с такой жадностью вглядевшись в строчку, словно надеясь увидеть там пустоту.

« _П — ж; вт п — Iа_ »

— …! — вырвалось у Старка, и тот с такой силой отшатнулся от компьютера, что чуть не уронил его со стола. Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. участливо потушил экран и сделал то, что делал очень редко и только в самых серьёзных случаях — оставил свои остроты при себе.

— Ну и что мы делать будем? — наконец нарушил тишину Тони.

— Подозреваю, что пытаться жить, хозяин.

— В одном доме с альфой? Альфой, которая чуяла меня? Чёрт, Джарвис, что мне делать, я не могу уволить Пеппер только из-за того, что мы поцеловались, но и оставлять всё на самотёк слишком рискованно!

Незримый дворецкий промолчал, не зная, что предложить хозяину, чтобы тот хоть немного успокоился. А Тони впервые жалел, что его имя слишком знаменито, чтобы просто исчезнуть из этого мира.


	4. Глава IV. Инстинкт альфы

Пеппер Поттс всегда хотела иметь семью.

Уже лет в двенадцать или, может, в четырнадцать она думала о своей паре и детях. Мечтала встретить как-нибудь «рыцаря на белом Мерседесе», этакого брутального альфу или серьёзного бету, с которым могла бы чувствовать себя не «женщиной с яйцами», представительницей редкого в этом мире альфа-женского пола, а просто человеком, которого любят и ценят. Однако время шло, а истинная пара всё никак не встречалась.

Однажды Пеппер, решившись, даже залезла на сайт знакомств — тогда она уже стала дееспособной и могла позволить себе познакомиться с каким-нибудь красавцем-альфой. Однако её ожидания не сбылись. Нет, конечно, многие откликнулись на зов одинокой самки, однако ни с одним мужчиной у Поттс так и не зашло; дела не дошли ни до свадьбы, ни даже до интима. Возможно, в этом была виновата сама Пеппер: ища спутника жизни для создания семьи, она подошла к этому со всей своей ответственностью, которую в тот момент уже нарастила. Ей хотелось найти того, в ком она могла быть уверенна, того, кто был бы одновременно и заботливым мужем, и нежным отцом, и решительным человеком. К несчастью, таких не попадалось, и Пеппер постепенно теряла веру найти того, кто устроил бы её во всём.

Когда Поттс стукнуло двадцать шесть, она была уже на грани. Конечно, не было ничего страшного в том, чтобы продолжать искать пару и дальше, однако с каждым новым годом женщина теряла веру в мужчин. Последней каплей стало открытие во время одного из медицинских обследований. Пеппер узнала, что является бесплодной. Это известие надолго подкосило женщину. Она уволилась из магазина, в котором спокойно работала вот уже восемь лет, и три месяца безвылазно сидела в своей тихой и пустой квартире, оплакивая навечно погубленную мечту.

Если бы не помощь подруги детства, Наташи Романовой, то Пеппер, возможно, так и сошла бы с ума, мечась из угла в угол квартиры и мучаясь от жуткого одиночества, тогда овладевшего ею. Наташа, исчезнувшая сразу после выпускного, вернулась тогда в город, разыскала подругу и стала упорно и подчас насильно таскать её по паркам, ресторанам, выставкам… Словом, в места, где было много людей и где Поттс не чувствовала себя такой одинокой, какой, в принципе, являлась. А потом провела с ней последний вечер — и снова исчезла, оставив после себя не только чувство уверенности в завтрашнем дне, но и номер некоего Энтони Эдварда Старка с пометкой «новая работа».

В корпорации «Stark Industries» её встретили довольно тепло, и спустя несколько дней Пеппер была назначена секретарём самого мистера Старка, который оказался сыном знаменитого учёного двадцатого века, Говарда, и владельцем одноимённой корпорации.

Теперь у Пеппер появилась работа, которой она отдавала всю себя. Мистер Старк (« — Что вы, просто Тони!») во многом напоминал ребёнка, которого она никогда не могла зачать. Взбалмошный, очень избалованный, капризный, он сразу стал оказывать ей знаки внимания. Пеппер никак не могла понять, почему это происходит — она не была писаной красавицей и уж тем более не могла сравниться ни с одной женщиной, побывавшей в постели Старка. Однако тот будто бы не думал об этом, когда речь заходила о любимой секретарше. Он выделял её из всех прочих представительниц женского пола, проявлял внимание, выслушивал редкие просьбы или пожелания и не скупился на денежные вознаграждения, позволяя Пеппер покупать на эти деньги всё, что ей вздумается.

Разумеется, это ничего не меняло. Если Старк и хотел затащить её в постель, то был слишком инертен и не намекал ни на что подобное, а сама Пеппер к тому времени уже твёрдо убедилась, что мир любовных утех и страстей — это не для неё. К тому же мистер Старк, несмотря на своё главенствующее положение в рабочей сфере, был слишком молод — в год, когда женщина прибыла в корпорацию, он праздновал своё совершеннолетие. Поэтому на внимание Старка Пеппер отвечала лишь повышенной работоспособностью, подарки принимала с неизменной доброжелательностью, в ответ даря что-нибудь чисто символическое, чтобы Старк не питал на этот счёт никаких надежд и, в свою очередь, не смог бы назвать её невоспитанной особой.

Впрочем, вскоре она перестала бояться подозревать начальника в попытке закрутить с ней служебный роман. На одной из вечеринок в честь создания какой-то особо убийственной ракеты она разговорилась с другом Старка, полковником Джеймсом Роуди. Когда Пеппер осторожно рассказала ему про эти знаки внимания, Роуди лишь хмыкнул и ответил, что Тони, при всей своей сексуальности, никогда не флиртует со своими подчинёнными. Да и вообще он — цитата — «спит только с глупыми клушами, которые жаждут таким образом выведать у него какие-нибудь горячие новости, а сами потом честят его где ни попадя». Это обнадёживало, и Пеппер стала относиться к начальнику более тепло, чем раньше.

Такими темпами прошло несколько лет. На тридцать шестой день рождения Поттс получила своеобразный подарок от Старка — тот назначил её своей непосредственной помощницей. Теперь женщина жила вместе с ним в его доме на Малибу, имела гибкий график работы и могла ходить по большей части комнат абсолютно беспрепятственно. Вначале подобная вольность немного напрягала её, а местный дворецкий Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С., оказавшийся встроенным в дом искусственным интеллектом, даже пугал. Но вскоре Пеппер привыкла и к первой, и ко второму, тем более, что дворецкий даже помогал ей, информируя о разных полезных вещах и, похоже, симпатизируя ей не меньше, чем своему хозяину. Заручившись его безмолвной поддержкой, Пеппер продолжала помогать мистеру Старку, стараясь закинуть куда подальше мысли о том, что и для неё в этом мире должно быть припасено счастье.

А потом произошло то ужасное событие, которое в корне нарушило спокойную жизнь женщины.

  


 

* * *

 

В то утро Пеппер ещё не знала, что видит инфантильного и беззаботного Тони Старка в последний раз. С утра она, как обычно, отнесла в чистку одежду очередной любовницы начальника, прибралась в доме, обсудила с Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.ом защиту здания, пока Старк будет отсутствовать на тематической презентации в Афганистане. Потом выгнала любопытную до чёртиков журналистку, не забыв вернуть ей одежду, уже принесённую из чистки, приготовила кофе и отнесла его в лабораторию.

Старк всё ещё был там, игнорируя собственный самолёт, который ждал его на аэродроме вот уже третий час. Увлёкшись разборкой какого-то механизма, он совсем забыл про время. Пеппер учтиво напомнила ему о поездке, на что Старк досадливо цыкнул и нехотя выпрямился.

— У меня странное ощущение, мисс Поттс, — пробормотал он, вытирая руки об подвернувшийся под руку обрывок ткани.

Пеппер промолчала, видя по пробежавшей в ореховых глазах тени, что подобные ощущения раздражают не верящего в мистику начальника. Если бы она знала, если бы хоть на минуту могла предположить, что произойдёт дальше, то вцепилась бы в мужчину всеми конечностями, запретила выходить из дома, разнесла к чертям весь аэропорт! Но, ах и увы, Пеппер не была ясновидящей, поэтому лишь молча подала приостывшее кофе и бесшумно покинула лабораторию.

Весь день она была занята привычными своими делами. К вечеру ей позвонила Наташа. Пеппер, давно не слышавшая про подругу, была рада снова говорить с ней, а когда Романова предложила встретиться, ответила согласием.

Встречу женщины решили отметить в «Бенни»: Пеппер не знала о других клубах в этом городе, поскольку никогда не ходила в них с тех самых пор как перебралась в Нью-Йорк, а Наташа… Наташе, судя по всему, было всё равно, где отметить воссоединение с подругой. Уведомив Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.а, что до ночи её не будет, Поттс надела выходное платье и направилась в клуб.

Там, как всегда, было шумно, людно и весело. Вокруг играла дискотечная музыка, по воздуху плавали сотни самых разных ароматов, шипели смешиваемые барменом напитки, блестели в полутьме возбужденные глаза юношей и девушек... Пеппер остановилась на пороге и осмотрелась. Она не была уверена в том, что узнает Наташу спустя десять лет отсутствия, и не ошиблась.

— Эй, малышка Поттс, иди сюда! — появившаяся откуда-то сбоку рыжеволосая женщина схватила её за руку и потащила подальше от толпы пёстро одетых молодых людей, расположившихся у входа.

Пеппер с любопытством оглядела подругу детства. Наташа сильно изменилась за это время. Из хрупкой складной девушки она превратилась в поджарую и ловкую женщину, во взгляде которой поселился хищник, а движения стали стремительными и лёгкими. Одета была Романова в чёрные кожаные штаны и тёмную обтянутую кофту без рукавов, что немного удивило Поттс — та ещё помнила, какой модницей была маленькая Наташа и как обожала яркие и просторные одежды.

Женщины обнялись, по пути ненавязчиво друг друга обнюхав, после чего зелёные глаза Наташи лукаво заблестели.

— И кто этот красавчик, что оставил на тебе свой запах? — промурлыкала она, когда подруги устроились за дальним столиком и заказали по стакану мартини с оливками.

— О чём ты, Наташ? — не поняла Пеппер, спешно припоминая, пользовалась ли сегодня духами. Судя по всему, она забыла о них, отправляясь на встречу, и Романова смогла уловить остатки аромата той омеги-журналистки, что она выгнала утром. — А, это я любовницу начальника выгоняла, он любит чрезмерно «ароматных».

— Вот оно как, — Наташа отхлебнула от стакана и игриво тряхнула пушистой шевелюрой. — Любопытная у тебя работа… Как тебе у Старков? Каюсь, я тогда слишком резко тебя покинула, дело было, даже не проверила, как ты там устроилась.

— Всё хорошо. Спасибо тебе за всё, — с признательностью ответила Пеппер. Если бы не Наташа, то вряд ли бы она сама вылезла из той депрессии, в которую её вогнало неожиданно открывшееся бесплодие. Теперь же у неё есть крыша над головой, стабильная зарплата и ненавязчивые обязанности. — Если бы не ты…

Наташа подняла ладони, останавливая чуть было не хлынувший поток слов, и мягко произнесла:

— Не надо, Пеп. Мы же друзья! И к тому же, во всём только твоя заслуга. Ты и без меня бы справилась, тебе просто был нужен толчок. — Она ещё раз хлебнула мартини и сменила тему, удостоверившись, что работа Пеппер нравится даже больше, чем в самом начале: — Как тебе сам Старк? Наглеет с каждым днём? Уже пытался затащить в постель?

— Самое интересное, что нет. Он спит с теми, кто копает под него, — заученно ответила Пеппер, после чего хмыкнула. — Он ещё ребёнок, Наташ. Гениальный ребёнок. Да и вообще, зачем ему дефектная альфа?

— Почему это дефектная? — возмутилась Романова и резче, чем надо, поставила стакан на стол. — Ты замечательная женщина, Пеп! Не будь я уверена в твоей гетеросексуальности — обязательно попробовала бы поухаживать. Да и вообще, мыслить так уничтожительно в собственный день рождения — не есть хорошо.

— День рождения? — Пеппер прикрыла глаза, подсчитывая дни. — Чёрт, Наташ, а я совсем забыла о нём!

— Зато я не забыла, — Романова принялась рыться в кармане своей кофты, после чего с победоносным видом продемонстрировала подруге маленькую серебристую коробочку. — Держи, это мой тебе подарок за этот год и за те десять, что мы не виделись. Только тут не открывай! — поспешно предупредила она, когда Пеппер с любопытством коснулась крышки.

— А что это? — полюбопытствовала Поттс, положив подарок в сумочку.

— Сборная солянка незаменимых в повседневной жизни веществ. В открытой продаже такого не достанешь. А на оборотной стороне крышки — контакты моей организации. Это, если я буду недоступна, а тебе нужна будет моя помощь.

— А где ты работаешь? — поинтересовалась Пеппер. Она, конечно, помнила, что Наташа предупреждала её не задавать этого вопроса, поскольку эта секретная информация, но не смогла удержаться. — Всё ещё засекречено ФСБ? — добавила она с улыбкой.

Нежелание Романовой говорить на эту тему нисколько не обижало её, ведь в мире были вещи, которыми не поделишься даже с самыми близкими друзьями. У каждого свои скелеты в шкафу, и некоторые совсем не хочется афишировать. Однако в этот раз, похоже, что-то поменялось, ибо Наташа не спешила закруглять тему.

— Да нет, уже не засекречено, — добродушно заметила она. — Но я сомневаюсь, что тебе понравится сфера моих… м-м… профессиональных навыков. Скажем так, это связано со шпионажем и розыском особо опасных преступников.

— О-о! — Пеппер многозначительно покивала. Она догадывалась, что Романова связалась с тёмной стороной закона, но чтобы до такой степени… Впрочем, это никак не повлияет на их отношения — по крайней мере, со стороны Поттс. — И ты у нас… м-м… шпионка? — догадалась женщина, улыбнувшись и руша при этом возникшую в разговоре неловкость.

— Что-то типа того, — фыркнув, произнесла Наташа. Понизив голос ещё сильнее, чтобы не привлекать внимание, она добавила, весело блестя зелёными глазами и, похоже, радуясь тому, что подруга не собиралась осуждать её: — А ещё мне ученика назначили. Хмурый такой, обожает свой лук. Мы его Соколиным глазом зовём.

— Почему?

— Зоркий, зараза, даже мои укрытия иногда засекает, что уж говорить про других. И кстати, пока я вспомнила — к вам может прийти наш человечек, Коулсон. Это я к чему: будете пробивать его — не волнуйтесь, если ничего не найдёте, наша-то организация, как бы, пока не существует в большинстве баз.

— Спасибо, что предупредила, — благодарно кивнула Пеппер. Это предупреждение сэкономило ей немного времени, ведь обычно поиск клиентов по базам был её рабочей прерогативой. А зная Старка, Поттс бы не удивилась, если бы отсутствие оного в базах заставило его отменить встречу.

Следующие полтора часа женщины, насытившись открывшимися тайнами, просто болтали обо всём понемножку. Пеппер рассказала о самых сумасбродных сделках, о вредных клиентах и о не менее вредном начальстве, со смехом пересказала множество интриг, раскрытых в корпорации с тех пор, как она там работала. Наташа слушала внимательно, смеялась журчащим негромким смехом, временами вставляя собственные комментарии — не всегда цензурные, но уж такова была Романова. У неё тоже было, что рассказать подруге: в её секретной организации было не меньше интриг и забавных происшествий, чем у гражданских.

Закончили женщины свой разговор, когда в бар стали набиваться личности далеко не первой свежести. Один из них даже полез к Наташе, пьяно признаваясь в чуть ли не любви до гроба. Романова скучающе выслушала неразборчивое лепетанье, незаметно — по крайней мере, Пеппер не успела уследить за движениями — вырубила его и аккуратно усадила за свободный стул.

— Пожалуй, нам пора на выход, малютка Поттс, — улыбаясь, произнесла она, и женщины поспешили уйти из переставшего быть уютным «Бенни», оставив бар более энергичным людям.

На улицы опустилась мягкая, бархатная ночь. Огни города стали ярче, везде заблестели и засверкали витрины круглосуточных магазинов и вывески реклам. В ближайшем киоске подруги купили пачку своего любимого угощения — яблочного мармелада — и направились к видневшемуся по другую сторону дороги Центральному парку.

Там было тихо и сумрачно, но не настолько, чтобы прогулка была невозможна. Тронув Пеппер за руку, Романова направилась к одной из лавочек, находившейся прямо под фонарём, пускающим вокруг рассеянный золотистый свет.

— Не боишься, что мы можем быть тут не одни? — полюбопытствовала Пеппер. Как-то Роуди рассказывал ей о маньяке, который насиловал гуляющих в ночном парке девушек, поэтому женщина старалась не бывать в подобных местах, особенно после наступления темноты.

— Нет, — лаконично отозвалась Наташа. Она стряхнула с лавочки невидимую пыль и села, приглашая подруге присоединиться.

Поттс решила не задавать вопросов. В конце концов, Романова, наверное, знает, что делает. Недаром же работает на закон, хоть и секретно. Сев рядом с затихшей подругой, она принялась жевать мармелад, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Где-то высоко в кронах шелестел ветер, и ветки деревьев покачивались в такт его движениям. Аляпистые пятна света, испускаемые фонарями, испещрили дорожку, уходящую куда-то вглубь парка. Вдалеке раздавались типичные для города звуки, но тут, среди природы, было тихо и спокойно.

Пеппер не знала, сколько они просидели на той лавке, поглощая купленные сладости и наслаждаясь безмолвным присутствием друг друга. Знала она лишь то, что когда у Наташи тихо завибрировал телефон, это сказочное ощущение свободы и полного счастья закончилось, словно испарившись вместе с тишиной.

Наташа посмотрела на вспыхнувший синим экран и вздохнула.

— Пора домой. Идём, я вызову тебе такси, — произнесла она.

  


 

* * *

 

— Добро пожаловать, мисс Поттс! Рад видеть вас в добром здравии, — послышался спокойный голос незримого дворецкого, едва только Пеппер переступила порог дома.

— Я тоже рада тебя видеть, Джарвис, — ответила женщина.

Переодевшись в повседневную одежду, она вернулась на кухню, где её поджидал маленький старковский робот с записью всех сообщений, что поступили на личный телефон Старка за день. Тони сообщал, что доехал до Афганистана в добром здравии и без особых происшествий, провёл презентацию, заслужил тонну восхищения и теперь едет смотреть на объекты.

«Спасибо, что вынудила меня взять с собой сменную одежду, мисс Поттс. Здесь жуткая жара! Приеду, привезу чего-нибудь, что захочешь. Позвони!»

Было несколько сообщений от клиентов, их Пеппер переправила правой руке Старка, Обадайе Стейну — она не разбиралась в тонкостях создания военного оружия, в отличие от опекуна начальника, поэтому не могла что-то советовать или решать.

Следующее сообщение заставило её настороженно застыть возле робота. Обеспокоенный голос Роуди просил Пеппер немедленно позвонить на сотовый Старка.

«Может, у тебя получится? Мой он не берёт!»

Нахмурившись, Пеппер набрала в телефонной книге своё любимое начальство. Долгие протяжные гудки и последующий за ними бесстрастный голос оператора заставили её сердце ёкнуть и уйти в пятки. Нет, в принципе, не было ничего удивительного в том, что в местах активных боевых действий могла быть плохая связь, но дело в том, что Старк модернизировал свой телефон, и тот работал везде, где, в принципе, хоть раз был человек. Как у него это получилось, Пеппер не знала. В конце концов, Старк был гением, и это отвечало на множество вопросов касательно глобальности его изобретений.

Подумав, Пеппер набрала Роуди. Тот взял трубку так быстро, будто дежурил у телефона.

— Ну, как? — поспешно выдохнул он с явной надеждой в голосе.

— Абонент выключен или находится вне действия сети, — Поттс замолчала, почувствовав себя жутко. Внезапно дом показался ей пустым и недружелюбным. Что могло произойти со Старком? Неужели… неужели он попал в перестрелку? Робот-автоответчик тихо пискнул и ткнул её под руку, заставив женщину вздрогнуть и вернуться в реальный мир. Судя по взволнованному сопению Роуди, её задумчивость он засечь успел. — Что это значит, Джеймс? Что там произошло?

— Тони не захотел, чтобы я ехал смотреть с ними объекты. Он выехал с местной группой. Они проехали около пятнадцати миль и внезапно связь оборвалась. Мы боимся, что… что произошло худшее.

— На них напали? — Пеппер побледнела и с силой сжала свободную руку в кулак.

— Я думаю, да, — безжизненным голосом произнёс Роуди. Решил, видимо, что достаточно проинформировал женщину, и добавил глухо: — Ты как там сама? Приказать кому-нибудь посторожить?

— Чего меня сторожить-то? Тут же не Афганистан, — пробормотала Пеппер. Её сердце всё ещё билось сильнее, чем обычно. Все мысли женщины сейчас были о Старке. Как же так, за что… Он ведь был ещё совсем молодой…

— В «Бенни» сегодня случилась крупная потасовка. Джарвис доложил мне, что ты отправилась туда, но когда мы пришли, тебя там уже не было. Будь осторожна, в этом году всяким террористам словно последнюю осторожность отбило.

— Я буду дома, с Джарвисом. Ищите Тони, Джеймс, — прошептала Пеппер.

На том конце трубки раздался тяжёлый вздох, и впервые на памяти женщины голос Роуди зазвучал так потеряно и убито:

— Мы и не прекращали. И не прекратим, пока не узнаем наверняка, жив ли Тони… или нет.

  


 

* * *

 

Следующие три месяца прошли словно в дымке. Пеппер сдержала обещание, практически всё время сидя дома, где она бездумно путешествовала из комнаты в комнату, передвигала статуэтки, прибиралась, перенаправляла письма клиентов и пыталась имитировать жизнь. Казалось, что с пропажей Старка замерло всё в этом большом доме на Малибу. Даже роботы выглядели растерянными, долго не видя хозяина, даже обычно невозмутимый Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. говорил неохотно и, как казалось Пеппер, грустно.

Сама же Поттс не могла поверить, что так привязалась к начальнику. Она не успела заметить это. А теперь, когда Старк исчез, женщина не могла поверить в его пропажу. Она не хотела думать о том, что, всего скорей, Тони был уже мёртв, ведь террористы не оставили бы его в живых, даже если бы не знали, кто он такой. Нет, Пеппер надеялась, что люди Роуди найдут её начальника и привезут обратно в Америку, где Старку ничего не грозило.

Тот день нельзя было назвать эталоном прекрасного. С утра собирался дождь, и над Нью-Йорком стояли плотные свинцовые тучи. Пеппер сидела на террасе и просматривала новости на своём нетбуке. Перед ней, на стеклянном столике, стояла кружка с недопитым кофе.

Ведущий бубнил что-то насчёт циклонов в западном полушарии страны; впрочем, Пеппер его не слушала. Её зелёные глаза бездумно следили за полётом чайки, которая, словно играючи, скользила над вздыбленными волнами-барашками.

— Мисс Поттс, к вам посетитель, — вклинился в неуютную тишину голос дворецкого.

— Кто? — продолжая следить за птицей, спросила Пеппер.

— Мистер Гонзалес, мисс.

— Пусть войдёт, Джарвис. — Поттс ожила. По крайней мере, взгляд её оторвался от слежки за чайкой.

Не прошло и минуты, как на террасе появилось ещё одно действующее лицо. Высокий мужчина в военной униформе влетел на неё, как ошпаренный, и остановился, тяжело дыша.

— Мы нашли мистера Старка! — выдохнул он.

Пеппер показалось, что из ближайшей тучи вырвалась молния и пронзила её на полном ходу. Она вскочила, рассеяно смотря на Гонзалеса. Небо вдруг показалось ей чистым и ярким, день — свежим и тёплым, а общий настрой — очень радужным.

— Как он? — выдохнула женщина, боясь дышать. Что, если она просто заснула?

— Ранен, но держится. Они прибудут в аэропорт через два часа. Полковник послал за вами, сказал, что вы хотели бы его встретить.

— Конечно! Конечно, я сейчас! — Поттс вздрогнула, сбрасывая с себя оцепенение, и бросилась к выходу.

До аэропорта они добрались быстро. Хэппи гнал, как ненормальный, избегая мест с километровыми пробками. К счастью, день был рабочий, и большинство горожан ещё сидело в офисах.

Самолёт ещё не прибыл, но люди Роуди уже сновали туда-сюда, оцепляя южную платформу. Пеппер предложили подождать в здании аэропорта, поскольку на улице было довольно-таки прохладно, а самолёт собирался прибывать ещё не скоро, но она отказалась от этого предложения и продолжала стоять, вглядываясь в небеса. Хэппи накинул на неё свою куртку и направился в машину.

Время перевалило за два после полудня. На улице холодало с каждым часом, но Пеппер упрямо стояла на своём, не давая военным увести её.

— Летят! — внезапно выдохнул кто-то из окружающих.

Все тут же побросали распри, разговоры и уставились на небо. И правда — от туч отделилась маленькая чёрная точка, которая стала стремительно приближаться. Вскоре все окружающие услышали и звук — военный вертолёт начинал посадку.

Тони сильно изменился за эти три месяца, проведённых в плену. Осунулся, стал хромать. С борта он сошёл, держась за руку Роуди, но уже на земле отказался от врачебных носилок и упрямо пошёл сам. Сердце Пеппер забилось радостно и быстро, когда Старк направился к ней и остановился в двух шагах, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо своими ореховыми глазами.

— Глаза красные. Оплакивала погибшего босса? — спросил он с той самой интонацией, которую Пеппер, как оказалось, очень любила и которую жаждала услышать все эти ужасные три месяца.

— Это слёзы радости. Не надо работу искать, — произнесла она, улыбнувшись. На душе стало радостно и спокойно. Старк здесь — значит, проблемы далеко.

Тони продолжал испытывающе смотреть на неё. Пеппер вдруг поняла, что он стал другим не только внешне, но и внутренне. Перестал быть мальчишкой — в зелёные глаза глядел мужчина, сбежавший от смерти и обретший мудрость.

— Отпуск окончен, — глухо произнёс он, и Пеппер как никогда раньше была рада слышать эти слова.

  


 

* * *

 

Как оказалось, не всё было столь радужным, как это казалось вначале. Старк сбежал из плена, но не весь. Что-то он оставил там, в выжженном солнцем Афганистане, с собой привезя панические атаки, нарушение сна и некоторое безумство в поступках. Пеппер не знала, как реагировать на его выступление в корпорации, что думать насчёт дополнительных файлов защиты, обнаруженных в домашнем компьютере, кому верить — докторам, утверждавшим, что подобные закидоны ненормальны и их надо лечить, или самому Старку, который упорно утверждал, что с ним всё в порядке. Впрочем, Тони поддался на уговоры и прошёл всех необходимых докторов, что, увы, не вернуло его в привычное состояние души.

Вместо гуляний по клубам, как раньше, и поиском доступных женщин на ночь Старк практически поселился в своей лаборатории, где занимался чем-то странным. Зайдя к нему пару раз, Пеппер успела заметить, что новое изобретение начальника мало похоже на оружие. Скорее уж, на какой-то костюм. После пребывания в кабинете психиатра Старк прекратил его создание — по крайней мере, то сооружение женщина больше не видела.

Проснувшись в один прекрасный день, женщина обнаружила, что теперь её беспрепятственному входу были доступны ещё несколько комнат. Данное обстоятельство, конечно, порадовало женщину, ибо это означало крайнюю степень доверия от Тони Старка. Ко всему этому, начальник стал относиться к ней более тепло и называл только по имени. Пеппер не могла взять в толк, почему между ними произошло такое сильное сближение. Подобное расположение начальства обычно радовало, но Поттс боялась, что Старк не в себе и не контролирует собственные действия. Данная мысль прочно засела в светлой рыжей голове и требовала немедленного опровержения. Правда, Пеппер не рисковала ходить к Старку без причины — его и раньше бесило, когда кто-то отрывал его от работы, а уж теперь, когда он стал более импульсивен…

К счастью, вскоре повод нашёлся. Пеппер уже готовилась ко сну, когда внезапно оживший Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. тактично пожелал ей приятной ночи и доложил, что хозяин до сих пор сидит в лаборатории. Кинув взгляд на часы, женщина увидела, что время было уже далеко не детское. Покачав головой, она по-быстрому заварила кофе, состряпала несколько тунцовых сандвичей и направилась в лабораторию.

Старк действительно не спал. Он стоял, разглядывая что-то в мозговом компьютере, и, судя по всему, не намеревался в ближайшем будущем ложиться спать.

— Мистер Старк, вы ещё не спите? — Пеппер вошла в лабораторию, аккуратно придерживая тарелку с любимой едой начальника.

Тони не отозвался, продолжая бездумно наблюдать за передвижением какого-то графика на мерцающем экране. Мысленно вздохнув, Поттс поставила нехитрый ужин на стол возле компьютера и подошла к замершему мужчине. Волосы того приятно пахли, и женщина, не удержавшись, приблизилась ещё ближе, активно принюхиваясь.

Пахло… пахло чем-то цветочным. Или нет. Фруктовым.

Пахло яблоком. Яблоком и ещё чем-то, каким-то растением — Пеппер не могла с уверенностью сказать, каким именно, но аромат был приятным. Настолько приятным, что женщина едва устояла от того, чтобы уткнуться носом в притягательную курчавую макушку. Вместо этого она неохотно отступила, буквально борясь с внезапно проснувшимся внутренним зверем.

— Джарвис, скажешь хозяину, чтобы он шёл в постель: могут быть проблемы, — пробормотала она и, развернувшись, поспешно покинула лабораторию.

Вернувшись на кухню, Поттс, во-первых, допила собственное кофе, сиротливо дожидавшееся её на краю обеденного стола, а, во-вторых, подышала свежим воздухом — на улице наконец-то установилась погода, и окно было открыто настежь, впуская внутрь свежий морской воздух. Она не могла понять, что с ней происходит. Может, она тоже сходит с ума, заразившись этому от начальства?

Да, всё именно так. Она сошла с ума. А иначе почему ей так хотелось вернуться в лабораторию, разложить Старка на столе и облизать всего, укусить, заставить извиваться и умолять о продолжении, трах… Так, а вот это уже лишнее!

Пеппер почувствовала, как кровь приливает к щекам, и уткнулась лбом в холодное стекло окна, чтобы немного сбить жар. Это всё гормоны, ведь у неё так давно не было секса. Внутренний альфа хотел Старка, хотел потому, что, изголодавшись в теле фригидной работающей леди, в принципе был готов завалить любого более-менее привлекательного человека. Можно отрицать, что тебе нужны отношения и нужны любовные утехи, что ты прекрасно живёшь и без них, но природу не обмануть.

К счастью, в этот раз всё закончилось мирно и спокойно. Желание пропало так же резко, как и появилось. На всякий случай Пеппер приняла холодный душ, после которого сразу направилась в свою комнату. Душа рвалась посмотреть, ушёл ли Старк спать, но Пеппер поборола это желание и вскоре уже с лёгким стоном наслаждения опустилась на кровать, тут же зарывшись в приятно поскрипывающие одеяла.

Поспать ей не дали — стоило только Поттс отойти в царство Морфея, как взволнованный голос Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.а порвал материю миров и буквально ввинтился в постепенно засыпающий разум.

— Мисс Поттс, хозяину плохо! — проинформировал дворецкий, и женщина тут же вскочила.

Доктор Донован предупреждал, что у Старка могли быть кошмары, ибо плен, ранение и сопутствующие им лишения и ужасы — это слишком сильное испытание для разума. Он посоветовал Пеппер стараться быть поблизости и, если что, прийти на помощь.

Женщина быстро сбегала на кухню, схватила заранее приготовленный стакан со снотворным и поспешила в комнату начальника. К её удивлению, на входе не потребовался даже пароль — а ведь в последнее время Старк старался запаролить всё, что только можно! Но предаваться удивлению было некогда. Пеппер открыла дверь ногой и скользнула в святую святых начальства.

Старк метался в постели, скуля, словно брошенный хозяином щенок. Одеяло запуталось у него в ногах и грозило утащить владельца с собой на холодный пол. Пеппер подошла ближе, села на край кровати и положила руку на взмокший лоб мужчины.

— Мистер Старк, Мистер Старк! Очнитесь!

Дрожь прошла по всему телу Тони, словно волна в море, и он резко открыл перепуганные ореховые глаза. Столько боли, ужаса и смятения было в них, что Пеппер тут же захотелось утешить его, прижать к себе и никогда не отпускать. Но она не могла сделать этого — она не знала, как отреагирует гордый альфа, ещё несколько мгновений ранее плакавший в подушку. К тому же, глаза Старка стали более осмысленными. Кажется, он постепенно обретал связь с реальностью.

— Пеппер, — прошептал он сухим и слабым ото сна голосом. Признал — значит, уже всё хорошо. Всё прошло.

Поттс услужливо держала стакан, пока измученный Старк пил, глядя на неё благодарным взглядом. Выпив всё до капли, он как-то горько усмехнулся и позволил уложить себя на прохладные подушки. И Пеппер поймала себя на странной мысли, что ей нравится вот такой мягкий и покорный Тони.

— Спите, мистер Старк, — прошептала она, поправляя одеяло.

— Тони, Пеппер, просто Тони, — внезапно не согласился Старк.

Женщина улыбнулась. Упёртый мягкий кролик…

— Спи, Тони, — поправила она себя и, поддавшись неожиданно сильному порыву, легонько коснулась губами его лба. Старк дёрнулся, недоуменно расширил глаза, и Пеппер, вдруг остро осознав, что делает что-то неправильное, отшатнулась.

Резко встав, она решила поскорее убраться как можно дальше отсюда. Внутренние желания стали не просто пугать её — они приводили её в ужас и смятение. Когда Пеппер поступала в корпорацию, то твёрдо решила — никаких служебных романов. Особенно с начальством. Особенно со Старком. Эта тема была под запретом с тех самых пор, как она только увидела вихрастого и миловидного Тони. В таких легко влюбиться. Но нужна ли эта любовь? Она не принесёт ей радости и спокойствия. Все будут думать, что она сделала карьеру в кровати своего визави. А Старк… У Старка были любовницы красивее её. С чего бы ему отвечать взаимностью?

Так думала Пеппер, собираясь выскочить из комнаты. Но прежде чем она сделала хотя бы шаг, холодная влажная рука сомкнулась на её запястье, вынуждая остановиться. Поттс остановилась, а спустя мгновение и обернулась. Старк пристально глядел на неё, но не осуждал и не смеялся. Пожалуй, у него был слишком спокойный взгляд, чтобы женщина могла не напрягаться.

— Посиди со мной, Пеппер, — попросил он внезапно.

Поттс напряглась ещё сильнее. Зачем ему это? Решил узнать до конца, что было в том невольном поцелуе, и высказать всё, что думает о служебных романах, ибо «не флиртует с подчинёнными»? Или в этой просьбе сокрыто нечто иное? Видно, по-своему расценив напряжённое молчание, Тони состроил грустное лицо и так жалобно повторил просьбу, что Пеппер тут же почувствовала себя чёрствой. Боже, он ведь только что пережил ужаснейший момент своей жизни, ему страшно, ему очень страшно, а она думает о таких гадких вещах! И кто после этого замышляет что-то плохое?

— Ладно, — глухо отозвалась она, снова присев на кровать.

Старк тут же укутался в одеяло и лёг как можно ближе к источнику тепла, практически уткнувшись носом в руку Пеппер. Та хотела предложить ему устроить голову на подушке, но потом решила, что не стоит. Тем более вид спящего рядом Старка вызывал эмоции, далёкие от негативных. И не только вид. Этот приятный запах яблока, словно почувствовав спокойствие, снова вернулся. Он практически осязаемо окутал Пеппер, словно пытаясь успокоить и защитить.

К сожалению, он же и заставлял её съезжать с катушек. Поэтому, лишь дождавшись, когда дыхание Старка стало размеренным и спокойным, Пеппер тут же вскочила и бросилась в душ — успокаиваться. И была рада, что этой ночью Старк больше не вскакивал из-за ужасных событий прошлого, оставивших на нём больше отпечатков, чем вся остальная жизнь.

 

 

* * *

 

Наутро Пеппер чувствовала себя невыспавшейся и разбитой. Выпив кофе для того, чтобы хоть немного взбодриться, она занялась повседневной рутиной. Мысли её то и дело возвращались на день раньше. Женщина не могла понять, что вчера происходило.

Почему её стал возбуждать запах Старка? Как, чёрт возьми, она вообще чуяла его — ведь альфы не могут ощущать запахи друг друга! Что вообще происходит?! Нет, конечно, Тони пах очень хорошо, даже прекрасно, но ведь это что-то ненормальное!

До сих пор в законе природы, главенствующем в мире, не было исключений. Альфы не чуяли друг друга, беты не чуяли никого, омеги чуяли всех. Всё. Это было непреложной истиной, тем, что впитывается с молоком родителя, и исключений не было. Никогда, ни разу.

Но то, что происходило вчера, было ненормальным во всех смыслах. И Пеппер, и Старк были альфами, самыми что ни на есть настоящими лидерами. Тогда какого… тогда почему она, Поттс, стала вдруг ощущать аромат своего начальника? Что это, новый шампунь? Духи? Какое-то ароматизированное мыло? Но запах был сильнее, такой не получить искусственным методом. С таким надо только родиться.

Может, там, в Афганистане, Старк получил не только смертельное ранение и отсюда — миниатюрный реактор в своей груди? Может, ему сменили вторичный пол? Пеппер не знала, существуют ли такие процедуры, но пока что это было идеальным объяснением тому, почему Тони стал так резко пахнуть. А что, террористы могли так извратиться над своим врагом, причинить ему не только физические, но и моральные страдания. Может, они сделали его омегой, чтобы пустить по кругу, а он сбежал и теперь ходит с изменённым вторичным полом. Кстати, тогда это объясняет странное поведение лечащих врачей.

От всех этих мыслей голова Поттс шла кругом. К счастью, она сделала всю серьёзную работу, поэтому могла не бояться не успеть что-нибудь доделать. Надо постараться хоть на время забыть обо всех странностях, связанных с начальником, и заняться хоть чем-нибудь!

Пеппер направилась на кухню, чтобы заварить ещё кофе. В коридоре она столкнулась с Обадайей Стейном. Тот, по всей видимости, направлялся к своему опекаемому. В руках он держал папку с какими-то документами, из чего Пеппер заключила, что дела в компании требуют внимания непосредственно владельца.

— Добрый день, Пеппер, — поздоровался Стейн, на миг остановившись.

Поттс ответила на приветствие и продолжила свой путь на кухню. Зайдя на неё, женщина обнаружила пропажу любимой кружки. Ворча себе под нос нелестные эпитеты, она принялась искать её по всей комнате. Через довольно продолжительное время, поняв, что делает что-то не то, Пеппер напрягла память и вспомнила, что оставила её в лаборатории, когда ходила проверять, выключил ли Тони свои мозговые компьютеры и убрал ли за собой посуду, из которой ужинал.

Делать нечего — Поттс поплелась в лабораторию. В гостиной зале уже никого не было — видно, дела, хоть и требовали вмешательства, были не особо глобальными. Пеппер дошла до двери лаборатории и привычно прижала пальцы к опознавательной системе.

— Вход в лаборатории закрыт, — предупредил проснувшийся Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.

Пеппер удивлённо подняла брови. С чего бы это?

— Закрыт только для меня? — уточнила она, мысленно понимая, что именно этого подсознательно ждала от своего начальника.

— Нет, ото всех, — неожиданно удивил её дворецкий и добавил после недолгого молчания: — Мистер Старк хотел побыть один, но он не злится на вас, мисс Поттс. Если ваше желание выпить кофе ещё так же сильно, как и раньше, могу подсказать посмотреть в шкаф с зелёным орнаментом. Там есть свободная кружка.

— Спасибо, Джарвис, — признательно отозвалась Пеппер. С каждым днём такой помощник нравился ей всё больше и больше… И то, что его поведение было списано со Старка, только добавляло тому очков.

  


 

* * *

 

Сидеть дома было скучно. Старк заперся в лаборатории и никого не впускал, работа была переделана, кофе выпито, и Поттс решила, что может позволить себе пару часов освежающей прогулки.

Центральный парк днём был далеко не такой, каким его запомнила Пеппер со своей другой прогулки. Он был наполнен весёлым смехом детей, запахом сахарной ваты и медовых орешков, которыми торговали многие присутствующие. Лай собак, звонкие голоса, звучание фонтана и весёлый шелест листьев — всё это быстро привело Пеппер в хорошее расположение духа.

Она купила батон и направилась к серебреющему меж деревьев озеру. Живущие в нём утки были простыми и такими понятными. Не нужно было гадать, чего они хотели и почему вели себя так, а не иначе. Пеппер скормила им полбатона, размышляя о том, насколько необычна может быть жизнь.

— Эй, красавица, голодную птичку не накормишь? — раздался рядом доброжелательный низкий голос.

Пеппер обернулась. В двух шагах от неё стоял плотный курносый мужчина с коротким каштановым ёжиком на голове и, улыбаясь, глядел на неё. Фетровая одежда из приглушенных цветов, свободные длинные штаны, продолговатая чёрная коробка под мышкой. Очевидно, местный бродячий музыкант.

Утки уже наелись и поплыли к центру озера, батона оставалось ещё больше, чем половина, а сама Пеппер не была голодная, поэтому она не имела ничего против того, чтобы накормить нуждающегося. С этими мыслями она протянула мужчине остатки утиного застолья.

— О, благодарю огромнейше, милая леди! — Тот подошёл ближе. Поттс не успела отреагировать, как её уже вжимали в чужое тело, а низкий голос едва слышно шептал в ухо: — Не бойтесь, я друг. За вами слежка с самой Проспект-стрит.

— Слежка? — Пеппер хотела оглянуться по сторонам, но незнакомец сильнее прижал её к себе и отрывисто скомандовал:

— Не оглядывайтесь. Идёмте.

— Откуда мне знать, что вы сами… друг?

— Не откуда. Просто верьте, — мужчина снова улыбался. Отпустив женщину, он выпрямился, взял из её рук батон и тут же откусил от него. — О, белиссимо! Кстати, красавица, не желаешь щеночка? Или киску? Пташка знает толк в красивых зверушках!

Пеппер недоуменно глянула на него. Увидев её непонимание, мужчина на миг закатил глаза и очень мрачно уставился на неё, словно бы говоря: «Дура, подыграй!».

— Честно, я была бы не против собачки, если та небольшая, — наконец выдавила из себя Поттс, абсолютно ничего не понимая. Кто бы стал следить за ней? Кроме Роуди, который предлагал приставить смотрящих, никто в голову не приходил. Но полковник не стал бы делать это настолько исподтишка. Если бы он и приставил к ней своих людей, но обязательно уведомил об этом — хотя бы для того, чтобы Пеппер не страдала паранойей лишний раз.

— Это прекрасно! Идёмте, старая птаха покажет вам такое чудо, которое захочется сразу утащить домой, — мужчина взял её за руку и потащил за собой.

Пеппер была всё ещё не уверена, что стоит верить незнакомому, а главное — не особо-то адекватному человеку и идти с ним туда, сама не знаю, куда. Мало ли, вдруг никакой слежки нет и в помине, а этот курносый мужчина и есть какой-нибудь подвыпивший маньяк. Или просто маньяк-фетишист, дурачащий глупых женщин и потом забивающий их где-нибудь в тёмных подворотнях. Или насильник — для большого Нью-Йорка такие типажи не такая уж и редкость.

Пока она размышляла подобным образом, незнакомец дотащил её до выхода из парка. На обочине, порыкивая, стоял чёрный бронированный джип, к которому мужчина, отбросив всю весёлость, потащил Пеппер. Та поняла, что не ошиблась в своих опасениях, и принялась вырываться.

— Э, нет. Не рвитесь, мадам, этот театр абсурда мне надоел, — незнакомец с удивительной силой подхватил её за талию и, впихнув в салон автомобиля, захлопнул дверцу со словами: — Привет от Чёрной Вдовы.

Не успела Поттс хоть как-то отреагировать на данные слова, как джип молниеносно сорвался с места и понёсся по оживлённым улицам города. Сила, с которой они стартовали, заставила Пеппер вжаться в спинку сидения — довольно мягкую и удобную спинку, к слову.

В машине, кроме неё, было двое мужчин. Один из них, собственно, водил. Другой дождался, пока они выедут на более широкую дорогу, после чего перегнулся через своё сидение и посмотрел на Пеппер. У него были выразительные серые глаза и маленький косой ёжик, аккуратно побритый на висках.

— Позвольте представиться, мэм, — он чуть склонил голову, — Филипп Коулсон, агент Щ.И.Т. Можно просто Фил.

— Фил? — Пеппер нахмурилась. Где-то она уже слышала… А, точно! О нём говорила Наташа, когда они встречались в «Бенни». Значит, это сослуживцы Романовой… Что ж, можно выдохнуть.

— Мы собирались обозначить дату встречи с главой «Stark Industries», когда наши снайперы засекли слежку за помощником мистера Старка. Конечно, мы поспешили на помощь, ибо это наша работа — защищать гражданских, — с некоторой гордостью изрёк Коулсон, и Пеппер улыбнулась.

— Честно говоря, ваш… коллега поначалу напугал меня, — призналась она.

— Клинт всех пугает. Особенно, когда пытается сыграть свою противоположность.

— А кто следил за мной? — поинтересовалась Поттс. Ей было очень интересно, кому понадобилось приставлять к ней хвост. И главное, зачем? Сомнительно, что так поступают честные и добропорядочные граждане Штатов.

Коулсон замялся. Пеппер знала его от силы пару минут, но по косвенным признакам установила, что тот ещё не до конца уверен в кандидатуре злобного нанимателя.

— Мы работаем над этим, — с ловкостью бывалого чиновника вывернулся Фил и добавил с поспешностью человека, который слишком любит свою работу, чтобы просто молча выполнять её: — Наши ребята будут следить за вами и отсеют любой внешний хвост.

— Позвольте поинтересоваться, — Коулсон выжидательно замолчал, и Пеппер продолжила: — Чем я выделяюсь из сотен других гражданских, живущих в Штатах? — Фил недоуменно нахмурился, и женщина терпеливо пояснила: — Вы собираетесь защищать меня, но почему именно меня, а не других мирных граждан, у которых, возможно, проблем намного больше?

— Мы стараемся защитить любого человека, о котором узнаём из своих источников, но вы под особым вниманием из-за того, что являетесь ближайшей сотрудницей Старка, — честно ответил Коулсон.

— Вы следите за Старком?

— Да.

— Почему?

Фил печально покачал головой.

— Пока я не могу раскрыть детали этого дела, — произнёс он. — Говард Старк, помимо главы компании «Stark Industries», был одним из основателей Щ.И.Т.а. Старк младший с самого детства тесно связан с нами. В его жизни слишком много тайн и странных совпадений, чтобы мы могли пустить дело на самотёк. Тем более что в последние годы в компании стала чрезмерно явной утечка вооружения. Нам кажется, что кто-то копает под вашего начальника, мисс Поттс.

Пеппер прерывисто вздохнула. Этого ещё не хватало! Тони и так пока не вернулся в норму после плена в Афганистане, а тут ещё и такие ужасные новости.

— В свете этого мы бы хотели встретиться с главой компании как можно быстрее, — невозмутимо продолжал Коулсон. Весь его вид говорил о том, что он готов нанести визит Старку хоть сейчас. Такая самоуверенность попахивала чем-то альфовским, Пеппер даже на всякий случай принюхалась — альфы не чувствуют друг друга, но отсутствие запаха могло выдать их другим представителям этого же пола. Нет, Фил не был альфой — он пах, но запах был настолько стерильным, настолько не ароматным, что Пеппер поняла всё без слов.

— Я бета, — вежливо заметил мужчина, и Поттс отвела взгляд, залившись краской. Очевидно, Коулсон заметил её попытки обнюхать воздух и решил сразу расставить все точки над i.

— Куда вы меня везёте? — спросила она, чтобы как-то сгладить повисшее в машине неловкое молчание.

— На Малибу. У нас есть информация о том, что вы живёте вместе со Старком в его загородном коттедже. Так ведь?

— Да, всё верно.

— Когда ваш начальник сможет нас принять?

— Не сегодня, — замялась Пеппер. С утра Тони, как мы помним, закрылся в своей лаборатории, и это навевало на мысль, что до завтра, как минимум, он будет не в состоянии заниматься серьёзными делами.

К счастью, Коулсон, видно, и ожидал такой ответ. Он кивнул и попросил позвонить им тогда, когда Старк будет в состоянии вести с ними переговоры.

  


 

* * *

 

— Мисс Поттс, мне нужна ваша помощь, — раздался голос Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.а.

Пеппер поспешно сняла туфли и прошла в гостиную. Дворецкий, как обычно, говорил практически невозмутимо, но по расстановке фразы и нажиму женщина поняла, что что-то произошло. Да и раньше Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. никогда не просил её о помощи — скорее уж, наоборот, помогал сам.

— Что случилось, Джарвис? — взволнованно спросила она.

— Мистер Старк ушёл из лаборатории, и я не могу найти его дома. Кажется, он вышел за пределы охраняемой территории.

— Что он делал до этого? — Пеппер тут же схватила телефон и принялась набирать Роуди.

Второй раз выходить из дома в одиночку она не могла — и Тони в большом городе не найдёт, и хвост новый подцепит. К счастью, Роуди был не занят и практически сразу взял трубку.

— Он пил.

— Много?

— Чуть больше, чем обычно, — уклончиво ответил дворецкий.

Чертыхаясь, Поттс спустилась в лабораторию, по пути объясняя Роуди суть звонка. Тот пообещал сейчас же выехать на поиски. «Если мы оцепим весь город, этот пьяница найдётся где-нибудь в своих комнатах, я лично закодирую его», — раздражённо добавил он в конце.

Пеппер пообещала, что в таком случае поможет найти специалистов, и нажала на пропускную панель. Лаборатория, к её удивлению, была не заперта. Вообще. Что, кстати, хорошо так доказывало, что выходил из неё Старк очень сильно под шофэ.

Количество пустых бутылок сильно удручало. Кажется, не только её. Дубина, повесив своё жало, грустно стоял в углу и негромко щёлкал мандибулами, пытаясь выпутаться из какой-то синей ленты, опоясывающей его в несколько слоёв. Пеппер, вздохнув, помогла роботу выпутаться, и благодарный Дубина тут же притащил ей какой-то листок, на котором Пеппер, к своему удивлению, увидела криво нацарапанное Старком морское побережье.

Снова зазвонил телефон.

— Роуди, кажется, он направился куда-то к морю, — предположила Пеппер, устало прикрыв глаза.

— Да? Сейчас проверим. Кстати, он как-то умудрился сбежать с наших датчиков. Приборы не могут его зафиксировать.

— Может, это из-за реактора? — предположила женщина.

— Не знаю, но, обещаю, разборки его ждут знатные. Нахрена столько надираться! Так и белку словить можно. У него была депрессия?

— К нему заходил Обадайя. Возможно, что-то с акциями, мне ничего не известно.

— Ладно, с этим потом разберёмся. Постарайся не выходить за пределы охраняемой территории — что-то в городе неспокойно.

Пеппер пообещала сидеть дома, и Роуди тут же отключился.

Потянулись томительные минуты ожидания. Чтобы не мучиться и не бродить бесцельно по гостиной, Поттс начала приборку в лаборатории. Она принесла мешок, сложила в него все пустые бутылки. Дубина сновал рядом и притаскивал те, которые закатились далеко под стол. Пеппер искренне не понимала, почему Тони так не любил этого робота.

В половине шестого утра снова зазвонил телефон. Женщина к тому времени вытерла лабораторию до блеска и теперь сидела на столе, разглядывая старковские чертежи. Обычно она никогда не брала того, что ей не принадлежит, но эти рисунки привлекли её внимание настолько, что Поттс не смогла противиться искушению. К тому же, от бумаги исходил знакомый и родной запах яблока и мяты — Пеппер, наконец, поняла, что за растение разбавляло приятный фруктовый аромат Тони.

— Мы нашли его, — голос Роуди звучал глухо и очень устало.

— Слава тебе, Господи! — Пеппер облегченно выдохнула. Дом, казалось, повеселел вместе с ней, даже компьютеры загудели намного жизнерадостней. — Как он там?

— Стошнил на мой ковёр, а так жив и вполне здоров. Думаю, скоро прибудет домой. Встреть его там, поори — может, до его глупой головы хоть что-нибудь дойдёт?

Пеппер улыбнулась.

— Всенепременно, — пообещала она, и Роуди, вздохнув, положил трубку.

  


 

* * *

 

Старк умудрился пройти в гостиную именно в тот момент, когда Поттс отлучилась по нужде. Когда она появилась на пороге, мужчина стоял посреди комнаты и разговаривал с Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.ом. Вокруг витал его дивный аромат, и альфа внутри Пеппер заинтересованно приподнял голову. Женщина сощурила глаза, в которых засияли совершенно новые, до сих пор не знакомые собственнические искры, и сложила руки на груди.

Похоже, Старк почувствовал её присутствие. Он обернулся, растревоживая улегшийся плотным комком аромат, и приподнял ладони, словно боялся, что она, Пеппер, нападёт на него.

— Пеппер, прошу тебя, не злись, — Поттс рвано выдохнула, чувствуя, как по телу пробежала волна мурашек. — Я не знаю, что натворил помимо купания в заливе, но, клянусь, мне никогда не было так стыдно. — И словно в противовес собственным словам, озорно, почти по-мальчишечьи, сверкнул глазами.

— По вам не скажешь, — поджав губы, сухо обронила Пеппер. Злиться на Старка она не могла, просто физически не поднималось такое желание, но не стоило показывать, что на все его проступки так легко будут реагировать.

Тони осторожно улыбнулся. Похоже, он почувствовал, что в данный момент женщина уже не сердилась и лишь делала недовольный вид, чтобы его пронять. Он медленно двинулся вперёд и положил руки на плечи Поттс. Та напряглась и едва слышно выдохнула: что-то настойчиво пыталось отключить её мозги, и на Пеппер снова нахлынула волна уже знакомого мандража.

— Я каюсь, Пеппер, не добивай меня! — Старк улыбнулся ещё шире, практически счастливо, и Пеппер захотелось посмеяться вместе с ним, наплевав на образ суровой бизнес-леди. Разумеется, ничего подобного она не сделала, хоть желание и было очень сильным, но строгий вид был всё же безвозвратно утерян. Поняв это, Пеппер чуть расслабилась — что зря дуться, если на это всё равно не обращают ни капли внимания.

— Вы невыносимы, мистер Старк, — вздохнула она, как никогда остро понимая, что, несмотря ни на что, любит эту непринужденность начальника.

Ей было немного дурно: яблочное месиво, разлитое в воздухе и приправленное тонким ароматом мяты, кружило голову, не давало сосредоточиться на разговоре. Старк стоял близко, слишком близко — горячее дыхание касалось её щеки — и, чёрт побери, кажется, совсем не понимал, как его запах возбуждает внутреннего зверя собственной помощницы. Пеппер пытливо всматривалась в такие знакомые ореховые глаза, словно пыталась понять, понимает ли, в свою очередь, Старк, как опасно так пахнуть в присутствии альфы, или он всё ещё не знает, что теперь исходит запахом, как обыкновенная омега. Кажется, тот не слишком беспокоился на этот счёт: глаза его, умные, тёмные, блестящие, не отрывались от лицезрения её лица, а сам мужчина, в свою очередь, не спешил уходить из личного пространства, в которое вторгнулся. Напротив, облизав губы, он придвинулся ещё ближе, буквально прижался к Пеппер. Его ароматные волосы ткнулись практически в самый нос Поттс, и та, не удержавшись, приспустила поводок.

Альфа вырвался на свободу так резко, что Пеппер растерялась и не смогла вовремя взять его под контроль. А потом и сама бросила это занятие. Тони стоял перед ней — затихший, мягкий, необычайно покорный, и это, чёрт побери, сносило крышу! Пеппер двинулась вперёд, её губы накрыли губы Старка — пухлые, влажные и давно не целованные. Обхватив затылок мужчину рукой, женщина углубила поцелуй, практически грубо раздвинув губы языком. Кажется, Тони это понравилось: он не пытался сопротивляться, а, напротив, послушно приоткрыл рот, позволяя Пеппер делать то, что она задумала. При этом он не был ведомым и активно боролся за доминантную позицию.

Они сопели, пыхтели и целовались неистово, как и должны целоваться альфы. Тони дрожал, громко и надсадно дышал, забравшись руками под кофту Пеппер и в нетерпении царапая её напряжённую спину. Альфа Поттс рычал от долгожданной страсти, хлестал хвостом и требовал немедленно завалить Старка куда-нибудь.

В ушах стучала кровь. Буквально рыча, как делали это первобытные предки, Поттс толкала Старка вперёд. Впереди была стена, а не диван, но женщину это уже не интересовало. Именно поэтому большую часть совместного отдыха пары обычно проводят в спальне, в непосредственной близости от кровати — голову при возбуждении сносит напрочь, и думать о том, куда бы лучше завалить ведомого, часто бывает непосильной задачей.

Старк тихо охнул, когда его разгорячённая спина соприкоснулась с прохладной, в общем-то, стеной, но не пытался отшатнуться. Пеппер отодвинула воротник его рубашки и прикоснулась губами к горячей ароматной коже. Тони прикрыл глаза, тихо ахнул, вскинул голову, вцепился пальцами в спину буквально до боли, но это была сладкая боль. Яблочный запах всколыхнулся, на миг приутих, но тут же вспыхнул с новой силой — такой, что перед глазами Пеппер всё поплыло, а тело пропиталось силой. Она прижала мужчину к стене, буквально обездвиживая, и снова ворвалась в его жаркий влажный рот. Старк отвечал охотно, пытался лидировать, но Поттс быстро показала, кто был хозяином. Руками она проникла под повлажневшую от пота рубашку и провела ладонью по напрягшимся соскам.

От Старка пахло одурманивающе и невинно. Альфа в Пеппер завибрировал от нежности и азарта — одуряюще вкусный партнёр перед ним был никем не помечен, и зверь хотел сделать это, стать полноправным хозяином этого трепещущего от страсти тела. Пеппер заурчала, оторвалась от припухших от поцелуев губ Тони, заставила его запрокинуть голову и провела языком по шее, обведя вздрагивающий кадык, дойдя до самой трапеции. Хотелось одного, очень сильно, до дрожи, и Поттс легонько прикусила горячую кожу — практически не сжимая зубы, не оставляя отпечатков. Альфа требовал укусить, пометить, но даже с практически отключенным инстинктами сознанием Пеппер понимала, что Старк никогда не простит себе и ей, если его пометит другой альфа. Чтобы не провоцировать себя, она снова вернулась к губам — и Тони снова впустил её в свой рот. Размякший, дрожащий, он едва держался на ногах и, похоже, был не прочь перекочевать даже на пол.

Однако не успела Пеппер и в самом деле заставить его сделать это, как громкий противный звук гудящего телефона набатом ворвался в голову. Поттс вздрогнула, непонимающе мотнула головой. Альфа, словно испугавшись постороннего звука, забился в дальнюю часть разума, и невероятное возбуждение, только что сжигавшее нервные окончания, вдруг пропало без следа, не оставляя после себя ни капли удовольствия, совсем недавно скручивающего внутренности.

Рядом завозился также пришедший в себя Старк, и Пеппер объял самый натуральный ужас. Она только что чуть не изнасиловала своего начальника!

— Я… — Пеппер хотела извиниться, покаяться, но вид озадаченного Тони, недоуменно глядевшего на неё, заставил слова застрять где-то в глотке. — Я пойду, отвечу, — наконец пропыхтела она, стараясь не встречаться с ним взглядом. Старк захлопал глазами, шумно выдохнул, и Поттс, вздрогнув, отскочила от него на безопасное расстояние. А то мало ли… — Вдруг что-то… важное?

— Да… иди… — Тони отвернулся, массируя виски, и женщина сию же секунду выскочила из гостиной, пулей бросившись как можно дальше от этого места.

Телефон уже прекратил звонить, но когда Пеппер подошла к нему, снова начал исполнять оглушающую мелодию. Женщина взяла трубку.

— Мисс Поттс у телефона, — практически нормальным голосом произнесла она, внутренне благодаря неизвестного абонента за то, что тот позвонил настолько вовремя.

— Здравствуйте, мисс Поттс, — ответил приятный мужской голос. — Я Артур Донован, лечащий врач мистера Старка. Его диета изменилась, и если он хочет вернуться к своей прежней жизни, то должен держаться её. Я могу с ним поговорить?

— Мистер… Старк. Он… он сейчас занят… — на самом деле Пеппер не знала, чем в данную минуту занимается начальник, но малодушно не могла заставить себя пойти и, собственно, посмотреть. Боялась, что снова не сдержится — и размеренная жизнь пойдёт коту под хвост. Вздохнув, она продолжила разговор: — Если это возможно, можете продиктовать диету мне.

Это оказалось не только возможным, но и обязательным, и следующие минут двадцать она провела с наспех вырванным из записной книжки листком. Диета Старка была довольно-таки жёсткая и включала в себя практически пять десятков запрещённых продуктов. Пока Пеппер послушно выписывала их под диктовку Донована, внутренний ураган малость утих. Поттс даже почти не вздрогнула, когда Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С., тактично подождавший окончание её разговора с доктором, дал о себе знать.

— К мистеру Старку пришёл мистер Стейн, — зачем-то уведомил он Пеппер.

— И что они делают? — рассеяно уточнила она, мысленно ещё находясь в диалоге с Донованом.

— Выясняют новое отношение друг к другу.

Альфа настороженно зарычал, царапая когтями внутренности. Пеппер тут же напряглась. В смысле — новые отношения? С каких пор они у них изменились? Тотчас забыв про свой страх встречи со Старком, Поттс по-быстрому развела обоим мужчинам по кружке, не обойдя указание Донована и налив Тони чай.

Обадайя и Старк сидели в той же злополучной гостиной, при этом последний поглощал из пакета что-то, по виду и запаху подозрительно похожее на пиццу. Пеппер нахмурилась: Тони ещё не знал о диете, а уже с удовольствием нарушает её. Мысленно покачав головой, она прошла к столику возле дивана и водрузила на него поднос с напитками. Старк тут же вытянулся, чтобы забрать свою кружку, и недоумевающе замер, увидев в ней совсем не кофе.

— Вам запрещены кофейные напитки, мистер Старк, — пояснила Пеппер, стараясь сделать максимально будничный голос.

Она не знала, как теперь реагировать на начальника. И как, в свою очередь, поведёт себя он. Однако Старк, похоже, был солидарен с ней и намеренно игнорировал произошедшее злоключение. Что ж, это к лучшему, ибо вспоминать его у Поттс не было никакого желания. Особенно в компании ещё одного альфы — а Стейн точно был альфой.

— С каких это пор? — Тони возмущённо подпрыгнул. К чаю он, конечно же, не притронулся.

Зелёные глаза Пеппер зло вспыхнули. Сама не зная, что на неё нашло, женщина подняла голову и встретилась взглядом с начальником, буквально пригвоздив его к дивану.

— Доктор Донован звонил только что. Он запретил вам курить, пить кофе и алкоголь, есть сладкое, слишком копчёное, жареное, а также посоветовал чаще дышать свежим воздухом. И я надеюсь, что после этой ночи вы последуете совету и не станете пить! — Поттс наконец-то вспомнила, с кем говорит, и тут же замолчала.

Старк ошарашено глядел на неё снизу вверх, буквально вжавшись в диванную спинку. Обадайя же, похоже, был совсем не удивлён. Он переводил весёлый взгляд с одного на другую и широко, абсолютно не по-своему, улыбался. Это почему-то бесило Пеппер больше, чем всё, что произошло за этот день. И вообще, присутствие Стейна в доме отчего-то казалось ей лишним и мешающим. А ещё женщина не имела ни малейшего желания знать, почему это вдруг стало так её задевать. Хмуро глянув на расслабленного опекуна Старка и подавив желание оскалиться в ответ на издевательски-весёлое лицо, Пеппер круто развернулась и вылетела из комнаты. 

 


	5. Глава V. Сойти с ума

Первое, что понял Тони, проснувшись на следующее утро — это то, что ему было страшно выходить из собственной спальни. Ему казалось, что теперь Пеппер будет преследовать его на каждом углу в попытках если и не пометить, то показать, кто хозяин — точно.

Однако Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. был иного мнения.

— Мисс Поттс напугана почище вашего, сэр, — необычайно серьёзно заявил он. — Кажется, она даже и не предполагала, что подобное когда-либо могло произойти. Советую вам не волноваться настолько сильно, сэр — если я что-то смыслю в ваших человеческих отношениях, то могу предположить, что она попытается свести ваше общение к минимуму, чтобы понять, что двигало вами в тот день.

— Легко тебе говорить, у тебя и тела то нет, — пробурчал Старк. Подумав, он всё же повторно вызвал дворецкого и поинтересовался, где в данный момент находится его помощница.

— Мисс Поттс делает променад в компании мистера Роуди, — тут же привычно отозвался Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. — Она сообщила, что придёт не раньше полудня, сэр.

— Вот и хорошо, — чуть успокоившись, пробормотал Тони. У него были дела, которые не хотелось бы афишировать альфе, имевшей виды на него, гения, миллиардера и плейбоя. — Джарвис, переключи внешнюю защиту на режим «экстра». Хочу знать обо всех живых существах, приближающихся к дому ближе, чем на три ярда.

— Будет сделано, сэр. Насекомых, собак и кошек считать?

— Что за глупый вопрос, Джарвис? Конечно… да, мало ли.

Оставив замолчавшего дворецкого решать, шутил ли хозяин или говорил серьёзно, Тони направился в лабораторию, по пути заскочив на кухню и таки сделав себе кофе. Конечно, Пеппер говорила, что его, вроде, ему нельзя, но чего Поттс не знает, то ей не повредит.

В своей священной обители, хлопком ладоней включив сверхчувствительные приборы, Тони занялся делом. Делом болезненно интимным, тем, о котором обычно не идёт речь в повседневной беседе и про которое даже не заикнутся в присутствии детей или впечатлительных альф.

Для начала Старк залез в поисковую сеть и углубился в изучение форумов, в которых обычные люди общались на обычные темы. Конечно, он знал, что доверять обывателям форумов и принимать их слова и суждения за абсолютную правду — это, как минимум, глупо. Однако в таких местах можно было узнать то, что постесняешься задать в серьёзных местах. Да и вообще, иногда полезно смотреть, как на подобные ситуации реагируют простые смертные.

«Омежьих» тем в форумах было больше, чем дофига. Представители третьего вторичного пола интересовались запахами, течками, подсчитывали дни последних для благоприятного распознавания первых. Были темы о беременностях и родах, но Тони и без того был слишком впечатлён. Выйдя из последнего форума, в котором пара омег, бета и гамма вдохновенно подсчитывали количество секс-игрищ, требуемых для удачного зачатия, он подумал и снова открыл поисковую строку.

К его удивлению, оказалось, что многие, очень многие омеги предпочитали скрывать свой запах от альф. В принципе, ничего удивительного в этом не было — кому понравится терять голову от любого промелькнувшего мимо аромата? Сейчас стояло далеко не Средневековье, и иногда из-за подобной мелочи вся жизнь могла пойти под откос. Да и криминальная сводка новостей лишь сильней убеждала в том, что подчас лучше что-то скрыть, чем потом жалеть об утраченных возможностях.

Где-то в эту минуту телефон, до сих пор лежащий на столе, вдруг завибрировал, разнося эту вибрацию по всем уголкам комнаты. Тони оторвал взгляд от мерцающего экрана компьютера и перевёл его на работающий аппарат.

— Джарвис, кто там? — спросил он, не делая попыток взять трубку. Вот ещё одно преимущество хозяина роботизированного дома — можно, не вставая с места, узнать всё, что тебе надо.

— Мистер Стейн, сэр, — привычно отозвался дворецкий.

Старк нехотя поднялся и подошёл к телефону. Игнорировать Обадайю было себе дороже — тот вполне мог, не дождавшись ответа, подумать, что он, Тони, лежит на смертном одре и прилететь в дом в компании дежурной части медиков. В свете недавних событий Тони не хотел бы привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, поэтому взял трубку и вяло поинтересовался:

— Оби, что-то случилось?

— А что, я могу звонить только тогда, когда что-то случается? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Обадайя. — Чего голос тусклый? Опять ночевал в лаборатории?

— Нет, просто.

— Угу, я так и подумал, — фыркнул Стейн. — Я зайду где-то через часик, нужны твои подписи для кое-каких разрешений. Привезти чего-нибудь?

Тони понял, что вот он, тот самый момент, когда их с Оби отношения выйдут на новый уровень — или станут менее доверительными. Исход зависел от того, как на подобное предложение отреагирует опекун, который, между тем, сам предлагал Старку повысить уровень доверия к себе. Что ж, пора попробовать.

— Если честно, то да, — признался он. — Донован оставил огромный список препаратов, которые нужно применять каждый день, но я… я… не хочу…

— Не хочешь светиться, — понял Стейн. Голос у него не изменил интонаций, и Тони с удивлением понял, что опекуну всё равно, с кем общаться: с Тони-альфой или Тони-омегой. — Помогу, чем смогу. Диктуй свои препараты.

Обернулся Обадайя действительно за час, не больше. Тони как раз успел подчистить историю браузера (ничего постыдного там не было, но Старк не до такой степени доверял окружающим), заварить и выпить ещё одну чашку запрещённого кофе, когда Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. сообщил, что к дому подъехала знакомая машина.

— Да врач твоей смерти хочет, — со смешком признал Обадайя, зайдя в гостиную. В руке он нёс довольно-таки объёмный пакет с аптечным логотипом на фоне. — Такое количество лекарств и мутанта вырубит!

— Ну, в какой-то степени я и есть мутант, — пожал плечами Тони. — Что там?

— Самые разнообразные препараты для омег. И кое-что ещё, не входящее в список.

— Не входящее?

— Да. Помнишь Кэтрин? Так вот, она посоветовала. Говорит, ей в своё время помогло. — Стейн достал из пакета ещё один пакет, поменьше, и протянул Тони. Тот неуверенно взял его и поднял на уровень глаз, разглядывая разноцветные гранулы. — Это старое средство для омег. Тебе прописали много всякой дряни, а вот об этой вещи почему-то забыли. А Кэтрин заявляла, что ничего лучше в омежьей медицине не придумали.

— Что это за препарат? И надеюсь, Кэтрин не узнала, кому он понадобился? — Такого бы Тони не пережил. Кэтрин, любимейшая омега Стейна и по совместительству — его любовница (точнее, одна из), была той ещё сплетницей. Сказать ей, по секрету, что-то важное — это всё равно что дать объявление в главном эфире.

— Нет, Кэтрин не знает о тебе. По счастью, у меня много омег. А что насчёт препарата… — Стейн перевёл взгляд на пакет. — Точного названия не помню. Специальные омежьи гранулы, отбивают все альфовские запахи. Идеально для тех, кто не хочет терять голову даже при особо сильном и привлекательном аромате. Если я прав, ты немеченый, Тони, а значит, ощущаешь их ярче, чем все остальные. Этот препарат позволит тебе сохранять ясный разум.

— Вот это то, что нужно, — пробормотал себе под нос Старк. Не ощущать запаховых сообщений от незанятых альф… Звучало это привлекательно. Особенно в совокупности с другим препаратом, который заставит его собственный запах исчезнуть. И тогда всё снова будет хорошо, все будут считать, что он альфа — да и он сам постарается забыть о своей истинной природе, — дела продолжатся, как и раньше… Всё будет, как раньше…

Стейн прошёлся по гостиной, рассматривая беспокойный дневной город через окно.

— Чем занимался? — поинтересовался он.

— Да вот, сидел, Пеппер ждал, — пробормотал Тони, занятый распаковкой всех лекарств.

— Пеппер? А где она?

— Пошла на встречу с Роуди. Наверное, решают, каких жучков на меня навешать. — Старк отвлёкся от своего важного дела и с любопытством глянул на опекуна. — Почему ты говоришь о Пеппер с таким недовольством? — поинтересовался он.

— Не нравится, как она смотрела на тебя в прошлый раз, — Стейн покачал головой. — Кажется, девочка определённо имеет цели на тебя.

— Ой, не начинай! — отмахнулся Тони. Ему не хотелось говорить на эту тему. Главным образом потому, что Оби был прав, а Старку не хотелось лишний раз вспоминать тот невольный поцелуй. Первый его поцелуй с альфой.

— Я и не начинаю. Просто беспокоюсь, — в глазах Обадайи действительно стояла тревога. — Пеппер — она, конечно, милая девочка, но я уже убеждался, что в тихой воде живёт настоящий монстр. Безжалостный, коварный, не гнушающийся любых целей для повышения в должности…

— Мы говорим об одной и той же Пеппер? Что-то не припомню, чтобы она рвалась в кресло начальника компании, — скептически заметил Тони.

— В чём милашке Поттс не откажешь, так это в осторожности. Будь с ней начеку, мальчик мой.

— Ладно. Хорошо. Я буду осторожен.

— Вот и молодец, — краем рта улыбнулся Стейн. Потом принял обычный деловой вид, и Тони понял, что опекун перестроился на разговор, с которым шёл, собственно, к нему. — Ладно, а теперь давай поговорим о делах насущных, как бы приземлённо это ни звучало. Ты слышал, что наши акции упали на двадцать семь процентов?

  


 

* * *

 

Зря Тони с опаской ждал возвращения Пеппер домой. Первое, что сделала женщина, явившись в Малибу — заперлась в своей комнате. Услужливый Джарвис, упрекнув Тони в неприличности («Сэр, негоже мужчинам следить за женщиной в её будуаре. Насколько я понимаю, это не совсем честно с точки зрения морали…» — «Джарвис, заткнись и покажи мне то, что я хочу! Мораль подождёт!»), таки вывел на экран происходящее. Пеппер была в ванной. Покраснев, Тони внял доводам воспитанности и выключил монитор.

— Ну, зато я точно знаю, что с ней всё в порядке, — пробормотал он, спровоцировав Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.а на ехидный смешок.

Обедать с начальством Поттс отказалась, аргументировав свой ответ желанием разобраться в завалах отчётов, которых в последнее время стало едва ли не в два раза больше. Но через дворецкого она передала, что самого Старка обед ждёт на кухне, и если он желает есть — всё к его услугам. Тони пришлось признать, что утром Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. был прав — впрочем, как всегда, — и отправиться набивать желудок в одиночку.

Однако им с Пеппер всё же пришлось встретиться, несмотря на то, что этой встречи не желала ни одна сторона. После обеда, развалившись на диване в гостиной, Тони стал свидетелем редкого события — смущающейся Поттс. Обычно она была тем ещё кактусом и, если не физически, то морально всегда брала верх в любом их разговоре. В этот раз женщина больше слушала, чем говорила — похоже, боялась опять поддаться гормонам и растлить начальство прямо на диване. Впрочем, подобного им грозить не должно было: Старк старательно выпил все причитающиеся таблетки, напоследок закусив теми «чудодейственными» омежьими пилюлями, которые ему посоветовала бывалая омега Кэтрин, под сочувственные вздохи Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.а. Препарат реально действовал, даже больше, чем планировалось: отбило не только цитрусовый запах Пеппер, но и вообще обоняние в целом. Впрочем, это было малая цена за то удобство, которое Тони получил — теперь ему было не страшно оставаться с Пеппер, а той не надо было бояться не сдержать гормоны.

Напоследок Пеппер рассказала о недавней встрече с агентами Щ.И.Т.а, неизвестном вредителе внутри компании и желании Филиппа Коулсона вести переговоры. Тони тут же полез в базы данных — после плена он стал немного параноиком, но народная мудрость, считавшая, что лучше перебдеть, уже не казалась такой уж странной.

— Этого человека нет в базах, — тут же произнесла Пеппер. Убедившись, что того, чего не хочется, ей действительно не хочется, женщина ощутимо расслабилась и стала больше напоминать прежнюю себя.

— Нет? — Высветившаяся надпись подтвердила слова Поттс, и Тони перевёл на неё подозрительный взгляд. — А с чего мне тогда знать, что это не какая-нибудь хитроумная ловушка?

— Ты доверяешь мне? — помолчав, внезапно спросила Пеппер.

Старк смутился, отвёл взгляд от внимательно глядевшей на него женщины. Конечно, это был несложный вопрос — несмотря на произошедшее недавно, Тони понимал, что готов доверить Пеппер свою жизнь. В конце концов, сколько проблем было у них в компании за эти годы, а женщина никогда не предавала его и не пыталась втемную подсидеть. Кажется, её всё устраивало — а Тони устраивало то, что даже в самые тяжёлые времена у него был тот, кому он мог бы доверить прикрывать свою спину.

— Да, — наконец ответил он.

— Тогда ничего не бойся и верь мне. Я чувствую, что здесь нет никакой ловушки, — голос Пеппер продолжал быть невозмутимым, однако зелёные глаза засветились изнутри мягким, обволакивающим светом, и в них появилась нежность.

Тони не стал задавать встречный вопрос о доверии — он прочитал ответ в этих глазах.

— Хорошо, встречусь с твоим агентом, — нарочито ворчливо произнёс он, пытаясь скрыть смущение. Пеппер улыбалась, и это… чёрт, это было похлеще всяких запахов! Похоже, никакие лекарства тут не помогут, это клиника, причём полнейшая. — Фил, говоришь? Надеюсь, ему есть, что сказать — у меня не так много свободного времени, чтобы растрачивать его на всякие секретные организации. Можешь сообщить ему об этом решении?

— Как скажешь, мой занятой Тони, — продолжала улыбаться Поттс. Однако когда она подошла к дивану, чтобы взять из рук босса бумаги, улыбка эта пропала вмиг.

И Тони понял почему — к сожалению. В нос внезапно ударила такая волна цитрусового аромата, что низ живота свело болезненно-восхитительной судорогой, а перед глазами замелькали разноцветные мушки. Краем сознания Старк успел подумать, что, похоже, его ждёт эпичный пиздец — судя по расширившимся зрачкам Поттс, та тоже его почувствовала. М да, создателей антизапаховых лекарств — на мыло. Ни на что не годны.

— Тони… — Пеппер сглотнула. На лбу у неё выступила испарина. Наверное, Тони выглядел не лучше, но мозг затихал, поддаваясь наплыву гормонов — похоже, в ближайшие часы ему будет не до этого.

Однако ничего не произошло: собрав в руки всё своё самообладание, Пеппер повернулась, забыв о бумагах (не до того было!), и поспешно покинула опасную дислокацию. Вместе с ней ушла большая часть альфовских феромонов, и Тони смог сделать вдох. Потом ещё один. И ещё. В теле всё ещё стояла неприятная, ватная слабость, но, к счастью, возбуждение сошло на нет.

Когда руки перестали дрожать, а в голос вернулась былая твёрдость, Старк дотянулся до телефона. Стейн взял трубку так быстро, словно ждал звонка.

— Оби, они не работают, — дрожь ещё не до конца сошла, и Тони надеялся, что её присутствие в его голосе не заставит опекуна бросить все дела и примчаться к нему через полгорода.

— Кто не работает? — Стейн ощутимо напрягся и с тревогой посмотрел на Тони. Тони с паникой посмотрел на него. — Мальчик мой, что произошло?

— Таблетки! Мы с Пеппер обсуждали дела в компании, но она учуяла меня… Нет, я в порядке! — тут же добавил он, надеясь, что сказал это достаточно убедительно, и Обадайя не полетит к нему на крыльях помощи. — Пеппер оправдала мои надежды, она ушла, но всё дело не в этом. Таблетки не подействовали!

— Вероятно, им нужно время. С первого раза ничего хорошего не происходит, как правило, — спокойно произнёс Обадайя.

— А мне что теперь, вообще с Пеппер не встречаться?! Она же не железная!

— Попробуй ради разнообразия. В крайнем случае, через Джарвиса пока разговаривайте. Я постараюсь выяснить, как увеличить эффективность прописанных тебе лекарств.

— Спасибо, Оби, — тихо произнёс Тони.

Тот ободряюще кивнул и повесил трубку. Старк глубоко вздохнул и вытянулся на диване, задумавшись. Что ж, потерпеть так потерпеть. В конце концов, ему же есть чем заняться. Так ведь?

Ещё только вернувшись из плена, Тони задумал восстановить и улучшить броню, с помощью которой вырвал себе свободу там, под жарким солнцем Афганистана. Созданный там образец, к сожалению, не сохранился, но Старка недаром называли гением — запомнить и восстановить вычисления для него не являлось такой уж большой проблемой.

К сожалению, на время ему пришлось свернуть работу над этим проектом — начались походы к психологам и психиатрам, после которых выжатый как лимон Тони просто не был в состоянии начинать такой грандиозный проект. Теперь же, когда времени у него образовалось навалом, можно было достать заготовки из пыльного угла, чем мужчина и решил заняться, чтобы немного отвлечься от навалившихся на него половых проблем.

— Джарвис, загружай проект «Марк», — произнёс Тони, вернувшись в лабораторию. — И… это… посмотри, в порядке там Пеппер? — неуверенно попросил он, когда дворецкий включил главный компьютер и открыл на виртуальной доске файл с железным костюмом-бронёй.

— Сэр, мисс Поттс находится в ванной. Кажется, вполне пришла в себя.

— Ну и хорошо, пусть отдыхает. — Тони подошёл к доске и принялся убирать с трёхмерной модели лишние детали. — Готовь триптонические шлипсы, будем фантазировать.

— Как скажете, сэр. Сохранять в общую сеть?

Тони замялся, раздумывая над этим вопросом. До сих пор все его изобретения хранились в общей сети, главным образом потому, что это было удобно — иногда вдохновение приходило в офисных лабораториях, и Тони мог начать претворять их в жизнь прямо там, на месте. Однако нынешнее изобретение не было оружием, и Старк не хотел, чтобы о нём знали.

— Нет, сохрани на наших, — наконец решился он. Извините, ребята, но Энтони Старк хочет поработать инкогнито.

— Слушаюсь, сэр. Значит, это секретная разработка?

— Что-то вроде того, Джарвис. Ладно, поехали. Дубина, тащи сюда свои клешни, за ассистента будешь!  


 

* * *

 

Новый проект так сильно увлёк Тони, что тот не следил за временем. В себя он пришёл лишь тогда, когда спохватившаяся Пеппер через Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.а передала ему, что ужин ждал его на кухне.

— Ужин? — Старк поднял голову и, прищурив усталые глаза, всмотрелся в циферблат часов на мерцающем экране монитора. Было около восьми часов вечера. — М-м, ладно. Джарвис, передай Пеппер, что я ценю её заботу.

— Хорошо, сэр.

— И сохрани проект.

— Будет сделано.

Вымыв руки, Старк выпил очередную порцию лекарств и, морщась от противного известкового послевкусия, направился на кухню. Поттс там не обнаружилось — видать, она решила, что чем реже будет встречаться с начальником, тем лучше и для него, и для неё. Что ж, всё к лучшему — можно напиться запрещённым кофе и съесть запрещённых конфет, которые он схоронил в укромном месте как раз для подобных случаев. Потирая руки, Тони полез туда — и спустя минуту с возмущённым воплем выпрямился.

— Джарвис, куда делась моя заначка? — грозно обратился он к дворецкому.

— Извините, сэр, но это для вашего же блага.

— Прекрати оправдываться! Кто спёр мои конфеты?!

— Мисс Поттс, сэр.

— Как, чёрт побери, она узнала о них? — Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. молчал, и Тони тут же всё понял. — Твою мать, Джарвис! Ты мне что, мать? Прекрати опекать меня, не для того я тебя делал!

— Вообще-то, именно для этого, сэр.

Пробурчав себе под нос всё, что думал о подобных «помощниках», Старк полез за кофе — хоть какое-то утешение. Однако Пеппер, судя по всему, знала его как облупленного — вымела из кухни всё, что входило в запрещающий список Донована. Энергичная женщина. Недаром он когда-то из всех кандидатов остановился именно на ней.

— Джарвис, передай Пеппер, что я в восторге от её хозяйственности. Прямо крушить всё начну от радости.

— Сэр, мисс Поттс выражает свою признательность за то, что вы цените её профессиональные качества. Ещё она сказала, что мебель не входит в зону её ответственности, поэтому можете делать с ней всё, что заблагорассудится.

Вполголоса заметив, где он видел всю эту заботу о здоровье, Тони забрал тарелку с рыбной запеканкой и угрюмо направился в гостиную.

— Чего такой мрачный?

Тони застыл на пороге, от неожиданности едва не уронив свой ужин. На диване развалился Джеймс Роуди собственной персоной. Его тёмные глаза неотрывно следили за другом.

— Да так, недостаток эндорфина в крови, — пробормотал Старк, не двигаясь с места. — Что ты здесь делаешь? Не пойми неправильно, Род, я рад тебя видеть, но… — он попытался незаметно обнюхать воздух, но судя по прищурившемуся Роуди, тот это заметил. — Извини, я немного параноик.

— Понимаю, — вздохнув, ответил Джеймс. — Можешь не бояться — я выпил лекарство, теперь меня и стая соблазнительных девочек-омежек не расшевелит.

— Ага, знаю я эти лекарства, — пробормотал Тони недоверчиво, но таки осторожно приблизился, готовясь в любую секунду сорваться с места. Хватит с него этих страстей, лучшее лекарство от гормонально возбуждённого альфы — это поспешный побег.

Однако от Роуди действительно не пахло. Более того — судя по всему, тот тоже не чувствовал исходящий от Тони аромат. Поставив в уме галочку — узнать, почему Пеппер смогла пробить защиту антибиотиков, а другие альфы — нет, — Старк сел на кресло и, засунув в рот кусок запеканки, выпрямился, поймав задумчивый взгляд и отправив в свою очередь не менее говорящий.

— Что у тебя произошло, Род? — решив не тянуть кота за яйца, приступил к допросу Тони.

Роуди пожал плечами.

— Ничего такого. Обычный день в Нью-Йорке. Кстати, ты в курсе, что твоё оружие расходится по рукам с невероятной скоростью?

— О чём ты говоришь? — нахмурился Старк, прекратив жевать. Помнится, Пеппер тоже вскользь упоминала что-то подобное, но он был слишком занят наблюдением за поведением сотрудницы, чтобы полностью сосредоточиться на разговоре.

— Мои ребята задержали банду террористов. Они готовили теракт в парке, но были накрыты и взяты совсем свеженькими. — Роуди выпрямился и скрестил руки на груди. — Тони, они были экипированы твоим оружием.

Старк недоверчиво помотал головой.

— Род, мне кажется, или ты только что предположил, что я могу быть связан с террористическими организациями. Они пытали меня!

— Я не говорю, что ты связан с чем-то вроде ГИДРЫ, — вздохнул Роуди. — Но кто-то в твоей организации явно не разделяет взглядов своего начальства. Советую проследить за сотрудниками и найти крота. Ты ведь помнишь, что с твоим оружием ещё ничто не сравнилось? Не хотелось бы, чтобы преступность шагнула на новый уровень.

Старк кивнул. По телу прошлась ледяная волна, стоило ему только вспомнить о тех ужасных месяцах в плену у террористов. Вряд ли он когда-нибудь забудет это. Плен пройдёт с ним через года, возможно, поблекнет спустя время, но всегда будет отзываться глухой болью и щемящим чувством ужаса, которое испытал мужчина в горячих горах Афганистана.

Роуди ещё немного посидел с ним, выслушав целый поток малосвязного монолога, который Тони начал, боясь впасть в очередную паническую атаку. Вскоре Старку стало чуточку лучше. Тогда Джеймс ободряюще похлопал его по плечу и ушёл, получив сообщение от кого-то из своих бойцов.

Тони доел остывшую запеканку, почти на автомате сжимая челюсти, и отнёс тарелку на кухню. Тело требовало движений, очевидно, стремясь справиться со стрессом, и Старк принялся мыть оставшуюся после себя грязную посуду, чего не делал… в принципе, никогда. Мужчине казалось, что если он сядет — то уже не встанет, впадёт в такую депрессию, что умрёт прямо там, где и остановится. Это чувство было странным и пугающим, а главное — возникло оно абсолютно на пустом месте, что пугало ещё больше.

— Джарвис, что со мной? — прошептал Тони, закончив полоскать тарелку под водой. Нагретый керамик пытался выскользнуть из влажных рук, поэтому мужчина положил его на стол, а сам судорожно сжал полотенце.

— Вы боитесь, сэр.

— Джарвис, ты рождён кэпом? Я в курсе, что боюсь! Что стало этому причиной?

— Понятия не имею, сэр. Возможно, вам страшно при мысли о том, что недавние события могут повториться. Это вполне естественная реакция на происходящее. От себя могу посоветовать вам расслабиться — в этом доме вы в полном порядке.

Тони заметался по кухне, скользя взглядом по шкафчикам, белым стенам и тёмному пасмурному небу за окном. Дело близилось к вечеру, в соседних домах кое-где уже зажглись огни. За теми окнами жили другие люди, со своими проблемами и мыслями. Тони хотелось рвануть куда-то вверх, взлететь над городом с его запутанными отношениями и интригами, раствориться в предгрозовых тучах, хоть на миг почувствовать себя свободным ото всех оков, в которые его заключало собственное несовершенное тело.

Старку хотелось совершить что-нибудь необдуманное, рискованное и одинокое. Хотелось заставить адреналин заструиться по жилам вместо крови. Да, точно, адреналин. Он перебьёт страх.

— Джарвис, я хочу испытать Марка, — решительно сообщил незримому дворецкому Тони, быстро направившись в сторону лаборатории.

— Сэр, это не лучшая идея. Костюм несовершенен.

— Джарвис, я не спрашивал твоих советов! Мы работали над этим проектом достаточно, чтобы сделать испытательный полёт. Готовь Марка, это приказ!

Дворецкий промолчал, очевидно, поняв, что закусившего удила Старка уже ничто не образумит. В лаборатории Тони провёл рукой по металлической поверхности костюма. В голову тут же полезли непрошеные воспоминания — ночь, глухой стук дождя по скалам, тускло сияющая в углу лампа. Двое мужчин, склонившихся над железными пластинами… Инсен не должен был погибнуть так, как сделал это там, в безымянной пещере — никем не известный геройский поступок, позволивший менее достойному остаться в живых и вырваться из цепких лап смерти.

— Сэр, осмелюсь ещё раз отговорить вас от самоубийственного поступка. Снаружи собирается гроза, — впервые за всю свою электронную жизнь в голосе Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.а звучала неуверенность.

Старк молча поднял руки, почувствовав спустя мгновение прохладу костюма на своих конечностях. Он не знал, почему собирается делать эту — действительно — самоубийственную вещь. Похоже, лекарства притупляли не только обоняние, но и самозащитные реакции. Как бы то ни было, страха уже не было — было предвкушение, от желания взлететь над мыслями и чувствами буквально чесались лопатки, хоть крыльев никогда и не было.

— Джарвис, рождённый ползать — падать не боится.

— Сэр, думаю, сейчас не лучшее время цитировать форумных жителей.

— Мы просто попробуем. Одной теорией эксперимент обойтись не может.

 


	6. Глава VI. Предтеча

— Я не понимаю, Джеймс. Зачем кому-то избавляться от меня? — покачала головой Пеппер.

Они с Роуди гуляли по пустынной набережной. Было пасмурно и довольно-таки тоскливо; свинцово-серое небо с редкими вкраплениями пробивавшейся через тучки небесной лазури вызвало некоторую отрешённость от мира сего. Ко всему этому Поттс всё ещё думала о том, почему их отношения с мистером Старком стали несколько иными.

Словно чувствуя, что сейчас женщина не хотела оставаться с Тони в одном доме, Роуди пришёл к ней рано утром и предложил проветриться, а заодно и обсудить некоторые вопросы. Пеппер с радостью согласилась — ей казалось, что весь дом на Малибу пропах яблочной мятой, и предложение проветрить голову было как нельзя кстати.

— Не знаю, Пеппер, не знаю, — вздохнул Джеймс. Он подошёл к одной из лавочек, стоящих в тени растущих у дорожки деревьев, и сел на неё. Пеппер примостилась рядом. — Возможно, это кто-то из твоих... м-м... соперниц.

— Так сколько времени-то прошло!

— Месть не имеет срока годности, — невесело усмехнулся Роуди. — Вам с Тони нужно быть осторожными, — добавил он, искоса глядя на отрешённую и словно бы ушедшую в свои мысли женщину.

Услышав имя начальника, Пеппер вздрогнула и настороженно посмотрела на Роуди. Сначала Стейн буквально вдалбливал Старку избегать её (нет, что вы, обычно Поттс не подслушивала! Но сдержаться было выше сил, когда другой альфа был наедине с её омегой), теперь вот Джеймс явно на что-то намекает...

— Слишком многие хотят избавиться от начальника крупнейшей оружейной компании и его ближайшей сотрудницы, — пояснил Роуди, поймав её взгляд. — Я буду искать их, но ты пообещай мне, Пеппер...

— Что?

— Будь рядом с Тони. Ты ему нужна.

— Я буду, — твёрдо заметила Поттс, и в глазах её Роуди увидел чрезвычайную решительность. Кажется, плакали свободные деньки мистера Старка...

После разговора с Роуди домой Пеппер вернулась в весьма смешанных чувствах. Первым делом по приходу в Малибу пришлось идти в душ — казалось, даже сам воздух в доме пропах свежим яблочным ароматом, который выводил внутреннюю альфу Поттс из себя. Встав под струи воды, низвергающиеся с потолка, Пеппер прикрыла глаза и позволила себе немного расслабиться. Ей нужно было всё самообладание, которое женщина могла наскрести — Тони сейчас был слишком беззащитен перед агрессивной окружающей средой. Ему нужна была поддержка в лице сильного и умного помощника.

Ему нужна была она, Пеппер Поттс.

И уж точно не Обадайя Стейн.

Альфа внутри зарычала и угрожающе дёрнула когтистой лапой. Пеппер глубоко вздохнула, стараясь не поддаваться ей. Почему-то внутреннему зверю очень не нравился опекун Стейна — и, в принципе, женщина понимала, почему.

Всё дело было в Тони. Обадайя пытался защитить его, вот только вкупе с его альфовской природой это выглядело несколько... двусмысленно. Нет, Поттс его не винила — если Стейн тоже чувствует то, что доступно ей, нет ничего удивительного, что инстинкты толкают его ближе к воспитаннику. В сути альфы положен инстинкт защищать любую омегу, которая кажется привлекательной, или вызывает желание дать защиту, или является незанятой... Вот только Тони уже занят.

Нет, Пеппер не метила его. Ей было дорого место в корпорации, да и работать с видным умом Америки с каждым днём становилось всё привлекательней. Но она ничего не могла поделать со своей природой. Если омега не хочет скрывать свой запах от свободных альф, либо не может скрыть его по каким-то своим причинам, нет ничего удивительного в том, что и альфа не собирается отставать. Не всегда эффективен метод прямого удара — но быть рядом уже что-то.

Пеппер помотала головой. В последнее время её голову посещали странные мысли. Лучше уж им там не быть, но если ничего нельзя изменить, стоит хотя бы не поддаваться на провокацию альфы, держать себя в руках. Столько лет получалось, должно получиться и сейчас!

Чтобы отвлечься от неудобных размышлений, Поттс решила загрузить себя работой — ведь когда ты занят чем-то, времени для разных мыслей почти не остаётся. Выйдя из душа, она накинула на себя повседневную кофту и отправилась на кухню.

Если мужчины отводят душу, лазая в своих инструментах в гараже, либо проверяя внутренности любимой машины, женщинам лучше всего удаётся взять себя в руки именно на кухне. Шинкуя овощи, разрезая сочный бекон или заливая кипятком очередную порцию лапши, они успокаивают душу и нервы, приводят голову в порядок и повышают себе настроение. Несмотря на кое-какие природные отличия, Пеппер не была исключением. Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. был отличным дворецким, но при всех своих достоинствах не мог заменить настоящую женщину в этом царстве еды. Да и рук у него не было, к слову сказать.

Помня о диете начальника, Поттс не стала делать что-то тяжёлое и жирное, остановившись на питательном салате. Очевидно, что Старк будет ворчать, причём сильно, но Донован был доктором и лучше знал, что важнее для пережившего ужас пленения мужчины.

Обедать с Тони Пеппер не стала — ко встрече с начальником ей нужно было подготовиться. Сообщив тому через Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.а, что собирается разгребать завалы отчётов, "накопившиеся" за некоторое время, женщина направилась к себе в комнату — на самом деле никакой бумажной работы нигде не набралось, Поттс исправно несла свои обязанности. Просто признаваться в реальной причине своего отсутствия в гостиной Пеппер не хотелось.

Однако встрече таки суждено было состояться. Приняв специальные таблетки, которые, под сочувственный вздох, предложил ей в машине Роуди, Пеппер осторожно прокралась в гостиную. Тони уже был там — сытый и довольный, он развалился на диване и глядел на неё сквозь полуприкрытые веки. Настороженно глядя на спокойного начальника, Поттс прошла к креслу и присела на самый край, готовясь, если что, моментально вылететь из комнаты. Однако эти меры предосторожности были излишни — очевидно, Старк сообразил, как защититься от посягательств альфы. Незаметно понюхав воздух и не обнаружив сводящего с ума аромата, Пеппер немного успокоилась и расслабилась.

В такой располагающей к беседе обстановке она с удивлением поняла, что скучала по простому общению с умным собеседником, которым являлся Тони. Пеппер рассказывала всё, что скопилось за эти странные дни — и о слежке, и о засаде в Центральном парке, и об агентах Щ.И.Т., о их предположениях и о желании Коулсона сотрудничать. Старк не был бы Старком, если бы не продемонстрировал типичную для его семьи предусмотрительность. К счастью, Наташа вовремя предупредила Пеппер об особом положении их организации, и женщина смогла убедить Старка, что Коулсон не хотел ему вредить. Правда, даже когда Тони, поддавшись напору, согласился на встречу, в глубине его глаз продолжало плескаться недоверие. Пеппер понимала его — в свете недавних событий стоило проявлять излишнюю параноидальность. Тем не менее, она почему-то верила, что Щ.И.Т. на их стороне.

Казалось, всё разрешилось даже более благополучно, чем Поттс рассчитывала. И реальность не поскупилась окунуть ложку дёгтя в их медовый разговор.

Да, не буду лукавить — во всём был виновато чёртово обоняние! Похоже, Старк таки предусмотрел не всё... Пеппер сглотнула вязкий комок. Да что ж происходит-то!

К счастью, женщина успела взять себя в руки и буквально сбежала из гостиной. Альфа визжала и кромсала её изнутри своими острыми когтями. Велик соблазн был вернуться и закончить то, для чего создала их природа — в конце концов, Старк не выглядел противящимся или недовольным. Но... в общем, мы проходили это уже несколько раз. Переступить через общественные стереотипы было очень сложно.

Делать было нечего — вздыхая, женщина снова направилась в ванную. Тело полыхало и скручивало от вожделения, но против этого предприимчивые альфы давно придумали действенный способ — холодная вода, если уж омега недоступен. Так Пеппер и поступила.  


 

* * *

 

Когда Поттс вышла из душа, посвежевшая телом, но не духом, оказалось, что Тони снова заперся у себя в лаборатории. Уточнив, что он там делает, женщина удовлетворилась объяснением Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.а о том, что "сэр занят секретными разработками, но он не пьёт, я прослежу за этим", и направилась на кухню.

Опять.

А почему нет?

Готовя очередной салат, Пеппер думала о делах насущных, старательно обходя тему запахов, омег и её нездоровой тяги к начальству. Выдрав из памяти досье всех работников «StarkIndustries», женщина раздумывала, кто из них мог работать на себя. Не сказать, чтобы она преуспела в этом деле — не очень хорошо знала многих непримечательных сотрудников, но эта тема помогла ей отвлечься от другой, не менее напрягающей. Залив огурцы и шпинат оливковым маслом, Поттс перенесла миску на стол и прикрыла её тарелкой.

Что-то зашелестело под ногой. Пеппер недоуменно нахмурилась и присела. Под каблуком её туфли оказалась мятая обёртка от конфеты. И откуда она взялась? Пеппер осмотрела столы на всякий случай, но ничего не обнаружила.

— Джарвис! — поколебавшись, всё-таки вызвала она дворецкого.

Тот не заставил себя долго ждать.

— Да, мисс Поттс?

— У нас в доме есть конфеты? — Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. молчал, очевидно, решая, как покрыть хозяина, однако Пеппер уже взяла след — её было не остановить. Сделав укоризненное лицо, она покачала головой: — Джарвис, ну как так можно-то? Ты ведь знаешь, что Донован запретил Тони есть сладкое. Ты хочешь, чтобы он пострадал?

— Нет, не хочу! — в голосе незримого дворецкого раздалось возмущение.

— Где Тони сделал заначку?

— Я не могу сказать вам, мисс Поттс. Мистер Старк просил не раскрывать этого.

Пеппер вздохнула. Тони был в своём репертуаре. И наверняка ведь даже не понимает, что может пострадать!

— Намекнуть можешь? — мягко поинтересовалась она. Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. был хорошим помощником Старка — он рьяно оберегал его и его тайны. Однако здоровье хозяина было для него на первом месте, поэтому сопротивлялся дворецкий скорее из любви к искусству.

— Мисс, я видел, как мистер Старк протирал пыль между пятым и шестым шкафчиком, — наконец произнёс он.

Пеппер кивнула и отправилась потрошить заначку. Старк, конечно, будет в ярости, но это же ради его блага, в самом деле! Поттс не очень то хотелось, чтобы начальство злилось или обижалось на неё, но выбора не было.

Вытащив все конфеты, аккуратно сложенные в пакетик и спрятанные между шкафчиков, Пеппер, осторожно расспрашивая Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.а о других возможных заначках, прошлась по дому рыжим цунами. После такой своебразной ревизии в Малибу не осталось ничего из запрещённого списка Донована. Конечно, были ещё лаборатории, но, во-первых, там сейчас был сам хозяин дома, и, во-вторых, не во все из этих лабораторий у Поттс был допуск. Ну что ж, зато, по крайней мере, она сделала всё, что было в её силах.

— Спасибо, Джарвис, — поблагодарила женщина дворецкого и снова вернулась на кухню.

Салат — это, конечно, хорошо, но в обед нужно что-то более питательное. Подумав, Пеппер достала из холодильника нежирную рыбу и принялась делать рыбную запеканку. Хоть что-то.

Также прикрыв тарелкой рыбу, Пеппер сообщила Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.у, чтобы тот проследил за питанием Старка, если тот снова уйдёт в свои разработки.

— Мисс, что мне передать, если мистер Старк поинтересуется о своих... заначках?

— Скажи ему, что это сделала я. Хотя, — Пеппер хмыкнула, — если учесть, что мы единственные обитатели в этом доме, он сам об этом догадается.

— Я если мистер Старк расстроится, что его обокрали, и начнёт крушить и ломать? — судя по голосу, Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. иронизировал.

— Скажи, что мебель не входит в зону моей ответственности, и он может делать с ней всё, что заблагорассудится, — Пеппер фыркнула. Дворецкий тоже то ли хмыкнул, то ли кашлянул, пообещал передать фразу без изменений и замолчал.

Пеппер направилась на террасу. Выходить из дома в одиночку она не рисковала, а в доме делать было нечего. Захватив с собой нетбук, женщина села за стеклянный столик и принялась более детально изучать досье. Может, ей повезёт, и какая-нибудь маловажная деталь выведет её на след недобросовестного сотрудника?

Вечерело. Утренние пухлые и сердитые тучки стали предгрозовым знаменованием. Ветер поднялся и со свистом носился по вздыбленным волнам, заставляя их брызгать солёной пеной во все стороны.

На дереве возле дома сидел большой ястреб. Ветер ерошил его перья, скидывал с ветки, но хищник продолжал упорно жаться к стволу и непоколебимо глядеть куда-то вдаль. Пеппер несколько раз кинула на него взгляд, но птица не обращала на неё никакого внимания, поэтому женщина быстро забыла о ней и снова уткнулась в досье.

Спустя какое-то время из кучи ненужной информации Пеппер выделила трёх человек. Все они были ранее судимы за взятки и воровство. Каким образом такие люди попали в их компанию?

"Нужно показать Тони, может, он лучше знает этих парней", — подумала Пеппер, вставая и разминая затекшие мышцы.

Резкий скрежет стекла заставил её подскочить и чуть не запнуться об стол. Ястреб резко спикировал со своего дерева, оттолкнулся когтями от заскрипевшего окна и, тяжело махая крыльями, скрылся в грозовых тучах. Пеппер перевела дух. В последнее время нервозность Тони и паранойя Джеймса передались и ей.

— Мисс Поттс, можно вас? — Голос Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.а был полон напряжения. Ещё один параноик. Небось, почувствовал вторжение в территориальный контур и прибыл узнать, что случилось.

— Да, Джарвис, конечно, — тихо произнесла Поттс. В её голове до сих пор стоял противный звук проехавших по стеклу когтей, но сердце уже прекратило отбивать нестройную чечётку.

— Мисс Поттс, мистер Старк собирается испробовать Марка. Он настроен серьёзно, — судя по голосу, незримый дворецкий не был уверен, что поступает правильно, выдавая своего хозяина.

Пеппер тут же вскочила и бросилась в лабораторию. Она прекрасно знала, что скрывалось под кодовым словом "Марк" — высокотехнологичная железная броня с возможностью полёта. Вряд ли бы Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. позвал её, будучи уверенным в полной безопасности брони. А это значит... Поттс прибавила ходу и буквально влетела в лабораторные помещения.

Тони был там. Он как раз заканчивал облачаться в Марка. Даже ненамётанным глазом Пеппер видела, что проект далёк от совершенства. Неужели Старк правда решил полетать на нём? Это же чистейшей воды самоубийство!

— Тони! А ну вылезай, немедленно!!! — заорала женщина, преграждая ему путь. Конечно, Старк мог бы облететь её, но вряд ли он был настолько опытным в полётах, чтобы подняться в воздух в небольшом помещении и без жертв вылететь на улицу. О чём он вообще думал?!

Увидев Поттс, Тони замер. Пеппер не могла понять, какое выражение лица он имел в данный момент — железная броня была безэмоциональна. Однако это наверняка был шок. А вот Пеппер внезапно взъярилась ещё больше.

— Ты что, рехнулся совсем?! — продолжала бушевать женщина. В порыве эмоций она даже не заметила, что только что грубо нарушила субординацию. Ей было всё равно. Старк мог пострадать из-за своей неуёмной дури — это всё, что интересовало её в данный момент. — А ну вылезай из своей железяки и шуруй в гостиную, пока я тебя сама оттуда не выдрала!

Несколько мгновений Старк молча глядел на неё, очевидно, пребывая в глубоком шоке. Потом, наверное, отдал приказ Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.у и принялся медленно разоблачаться. Глядя на это, Пеппер испытала чувство глубокого облегчения. В относительной тишине она вдруг услышала, как снаружи бушует непогода, и ей совсем не хотелось представлять, что было бы со Старком, если бы он отправился на "прогулку". Ясен пень — ничего хорошего.

Тони выбрался из брони и теперь стоял в двух шагах от неё, пристально глядя в её глаза. Что удивительно — из-за выплеска адреналина Пеппер даже не учуяла запах своего визави. Не до того было.

— Иди в гостиную, — тихо произнесла она.

Старк послушно вышел из лаборатории. Пеппер глубоко вздохнула и позволила себе сползти по стенке на пол. Она прямо чувствовала, как дрожь сотрясает её тело. И казалось бы, из-за чего?

Что-то дотронулось до её колена. Пеппер открыла глаза и увидела Дубину. Почувствовав на себе взгляд, робот зашелестел и снова коснулся ног женщины своими мандибулами. Пеппер вяло улыбнулась.

— Всё хорошо, — произнесла она, больше для себя, чем для робота. Погладила Дубину по клешне и встала, чувствуя себя значительно лучше. — Ну что, пойдём стыдить твоего хозяина?

  


 

* * *

 

Стыдить никого не пришлось — когда Пеппер вошла в гостиную, Старк обнаружился спящим на диване. Наутро он вёл себя, как ни в чём не бывало, лишь виновато отводил взгляд всякий раз, как встречался им с Пеппер. Поттс решила проявить благодушие и не злиться на начальство, которое, похоже, само не понимало, что на него вчера нашло.

Они сидели на террасе и пили чай. Тони напичкал себя всеми доступными лекарствами и таблетками от Кэтрин, а Пеппер использовала специальный альфа-препарат.

После ночной бури было прохладно и сыро. По небесам гуляли кудрявые серые тучки, а вода беспокойно вздымалась волнами. Что-то тёмное летало над ними, играючи касаясь крылом воды. Пеппер решила было, что это вчерашний ястреб, но, приглядевшись, поняла, что это чайка.

Тони наблюдал за ней, грея руки об чашку с чаем. После вчерашнего происшествия он был более тихим и словно наблюдал, в каком настроении была Пеппер. Если бы Поттс плохо знала начальника, она бы решила, что он хочет извиниться — но она знала его хорошо. Старк никогда не извинялся. Возможно, в душе он чувствовал себя виноватым, но вслух он никогда бы этого не произнёс.

Что-то поменялось из-за вчерашнего инцидента. Пеппер чувствовала это как никогда остро. Её так и подмывало спросить, что пытается сообщить ей красноречивый, но непонятный взгляд Старка. Однако части сознания знать это почему-то не хотелось.

— Пеппер, — наконец нарушил тишину Тони.

Поттс обернулась и выжидающе посмотрела на него. Старк ответил на это цепким взором. Кажется, он решался на что-то довольно интимное — Пеппер немного напряглась, не понимая, что он собирается сказать.

— Я виноват. Извини, — тихо произнёс он и тут же отвернулся с видом победителя.

Пеппер подзависла. Оказывается, не все теоремы остаются неизменными.

  


 

* * *

 

Следующие дни прошли спокойно и обыденно. Старк занимался в лаборатории под неусыпным взором Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.а, а Пеппер писала отчёты, беседовала с покупателями, проводила редкие встречи с Роуди. Тот сообщил, что их дело замерло — никто не мог обнаружить недоброжелателей.

По пути обратно Поттс купила немного мандаринов — что-то повеяло ностальгией, когда она глянула на симпатичные плоды, лежащие на прилавке. На Малибу всё было тихо. Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. дежурно поприветствовал женщину, сообщил, что мистер Старк продолжал работу над бронёй, но пока что на земле. Кивнув, Пеппер занесла мандарины на кухню и принялась готовить.

Старк влетел на кухню, когда Поттс порезала листья салата. Вид у него был неуверенный, но решительный — как две эти крайности сочетались, женщина не понимала.

— Пеппер, дело жизни и смерти! — воскликнул он, умоляюще сложив руки на груди. — Только ты можешь помочь мне!

Поттс отложила нож. Кажется, назревало серьёзное дело. Нужно было узнать подробности до того, как мешанина запахов заставит их обоих сходить с ума.

— Что случилось?

— Обадайя занят, Роуди занят, все заняты, — Старк вздохнул, словно набирался сил, и быстро произнёс: — Таблетки закончились.

— Какие? Те, цветные? — припомнила Пеппер.

Старк кивнул, а потом неуверенно поинтересовался:

— Купишь? Пожа-алуйста!

— Куплю-куплю! — Пеппер приподняла ладони в успокаивающем жесте. — Наташа предложила встретиться, так что мне в любом случае нужно будет в город. Как они называются, эти твои гранулы?

— Я не знаю, — покачал головой Тони, наморщив нос: запахи стали интенсивнее, и разговор нужно было заканчивать. — Специальные омежьи гранулы. Вот, возьми пакет — в нём осталось ещё несколько таблеток. Покажи их аптекарю, тот сам разберётся.

— Ладно, — вздохнула Пеппер.

  


 

* * *

 

— Как дела? — поинтересовалась Наташа, пока они с Пеппер ехали в город.

В назначенное время на Малибу Романова приехала с Коулсоном — тот остался, чтобы переговорить с мистером Старком. Наташа и Пеппер же поехали по своим делам: Поттс — покупать гранулы Тони, а Наташа с ней за компанию.

В ответ Пеппер рассказала подруге о происшествии на Малибу.

— Это было жутко, — честно призналась она.

Романова покачала головой.

— Удивительное дело! Мне бы никогда не пришло в голову испытывать недовершённый костюм.

— В том-то и дело, что Старку тоже! Даже не знаю, что это была за вспышка суицида, — Пеппер повторила жест.

— Суицида? Кто-то сдох?

Наташа закатила глаза, в то время как Пеппер испуганно вздрогнула.

— Прекрати пугать мою подругу, Клинт, — пробурчала недовольно Романова, но было ясно, что её грозный голос был по большей части наигранный.

Курносый напарник Наташи вылез откуда-то из-за задних сидений, за которыми, походу, спал. Пеппер заметила, что рядом с напарницей он выглядел более живым и весёлым. Примерно как тогда, в парке — но то, как любезно просветил её Коулсон, было маской.

— Разве я страшный? — он приподнял бровь.

— Всю ночь спать не буду, — серьёзно заметила Наташа.

Пеппер покосилась на неё: по её скромному мнению, Клинт был довольно-таки симпатичен. Однако подруга, выдержав драматическую паузу, хмыкнула, и Поттс поняла, что она шутила. Ну и шутки у них, в самом деле!

— Всё, молчу, — хмыкнул мужчина.

Дальше подруги приехали в центр и направились в магазины под его неусыпным взором. Судя по тому, как недовольно морщилась Наташа, она совсем не ожидала встретить здесь своего напарника. Похоже, подсуетился Коулсон — в городе всё ещё было неспокойно. Нет, жители вели себя, как обычно, но тот, кто видел и знал больше, догадывался, что тут что-то не так. А две одинокие женщины были хорошей добычей. Правда, Пеппер не рискнула бы сказать, что стало бы с нападавшим, если бы он попал в руки Наташи. Она как-то уже догадалась, что подруга в своём Щ.И.Т.е не вышиванием занималась.

В аптеке Пеппер подошла к прилавку и, положив на него пакет с таблетками, поинтересовалась, есть ли ещё. Аптекарь кинул на неё долгий пристальный взгляд, после чего ответил, что посмотрит. Пока он ходил на склад, Наташа пробралась ближе к прилавку и с любопытством посмотрела на лекарство.

— М-м-м, какое разноцветное! — фыркнула она. Взяв пакетик, она сунула его под нос подошедшему ближе Клинту и печально произнесла: — Почему альфам не делают такую прелесть? Я бы такие таблеточки и без рецепта глотала.

Клинт отшатнулся и мрачно посмотрел на пакет. Пеппер покачала головой.

— Без рецепта нельзя, — напомнила она.

Наташа вздохнула и вернула пакет обладательнице.

— А жаль, — добавила она.

В первой аптеке таких лекарств не оказалось. И во второй тоже. В третьей запросили название, но его ни Тони, ни Пеппер не знали. Лишь в четвёртой аптекарь, хитро щурясь, выложил на прилавок маленькую упаковочку и улыбнулся на прощание:

— Удачи, дамы.

— В целом, мы съездили скорее удачно, чем нет, — не очень уверенно заметила Пеппер, когда они возвращались на Малибу. Она разглядывала упаковку со смесью облегчения и недоумения; радовалась, что у Тони будет запас лекарств на всякий случай, и недоумевала, где он взял столько таблеток в прошлый раз. Судя по всему, эти пилюли были редки в американских аптеках. Заграничный запрос?

Клинт задумчиво разглядывал пролетающие мимо окна деревья.

— И Коулсон звонил, что они с мистером Старком побеседовали, — заметила Наташа.

— И?

— Удачно, вроде. По крайней мере, они договорились о встрече с Ником.

— С кем?

— Ник Фьюри — наш главный, — многозначительно кивнув, пояснила Романова. — Коулсон представляет Щ.И.Т., но он вовсе не его глава.

— Ну, значит, будем жить, — глубокомысленно изрекла Поттс. Она спрятала таблетки в сумку и посмотрела на спину Клинта. — Спасибо, что проследил за нашей безопасностью, — с признательностью заметила она.

Мужчина никак не отреагировал. Наташа на мгновение обернулась и ощутимо толкнула его в плечо. Пеппер недоуменно глянула на неё.

— Что? — отрывисто поинтересовался Клинт.

— Тебя поблагодарили вообще, — Наташа указала на Поттс и снова вернулась к вождению. Мужчина обернулся и посмотрел прямо на Пеппер.

— Не за что, — хмыкнул он и снова отвернулся.

"Странные они", — подумала Пеппер и почти порадовалась, что день практически кончился. Впечатлений с неё достаточно.

— Джарвис, я дома, — возвестила она, вернувшись в Малибу.

Дворецкий не отозвался, и Пеппер тут же остановилась. Это был нехороший знак.

— Джарвис?

— Мисс Поттс, — голос дворецкого был полон волнения и, пожалуй, самой настоящей тревоги. — Мисс Поттс! Хозяину плохо!


	7. Глава VII. О, безумная ночь!

Сер­дце Пеп­пер рез­ко ос­та­нови­лось, а по­том так же рез­ко пус­ти­лось вскачь, чуть ли не вып­ры­гивая из груд­ной клет­ки.

— Где он, Джар­вис? — то­ном, пол­ным ужа­са и тре­воги, вос­клик­ну­ла она.

— В сво­ей ком­на­те! — вол­ну­ющий­ся Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. да­же за­был о веж­ли­вос­ти и сво­ём из­люблен­ном "мисс". Его мож­но бы­ло по­нять — хо­зя­ин ве­дёт се­бя тре­вожа­ще и стран­но, а в до­ме — ни од­ной жи­вой ду­ши... — Пос­пе­шите!

Од­на­ко это до­пол­не­ние уже не тре­бова­лось: Пеп­пер, бро­сив все свои по­куп­ки пря­мо воз­ле по­рога, со всех ног нес­лась в ком­на­ту То­ни. Она очень на­де­ялась, что, по­ка её не бы­ло, со Стар­ком не про­изош­ло ни­чего фа­таль­но­го.

"Я се­бе ни­ког­да не про­щу, ес­ли он по­гиб­нет!" — по­дума­ла Поттс и, при­дя в ужас от сво­их же дум, дёр­ну­ла за руч­ку две­ри, бук­валь­но вле­тая в ком­на­ту на­чаль­ни­ка.

Бла­город­ный за­пах яб­ло­ка и све­жий — мя­ты тут же оку­тал её, слов­но тёп­лая пе­рина. Пеп­пер рез­ко втя­нула но­сом раз­го­рячён­ный аро­мат­ный воз­дух и всё по­няла.

У То­ни на­чалась теч­ка.

Сам хо­зя­ин до­ма об­на­ружил­ся на кро­вати. Он ле­жал, под­горнув под се­бя по­душ­ку и край оде­яла, и тя­жело ды­шал, из­ви­ва­ясь, слов­но сколь­зкий уж, по влаж­ным прос­ты­ням. На лбу у Стар­ка выс­ту­пил пот; мок­рые во­лосы при­лип­ли к вис­кам, а по­тем­невшие от страс­ти гла­за по­дёр­ну­лись дым­кой воз­бужде­ния.

Он по­чувс­тво­вал ря­дом силь­ный за­пах сво­бод­но­го аль­фы и, не раз­ду­мывая, зас­то­нал, ут­кнув­шись ли­цом в своё мяг­кое ло­же.

Пеп­пер за­мер­ла. Аль­фа в ней так и рва­лась к То­ни, стре­мясь пок­рыть его, под­чи­нить, ос­та­вить на влаж­ной шее свою на­лив­шу­юся кровью мет­ку. Поттс изо всех сил про­тиви­лась этой пер­во­быт­ной, ужас­ной си­ле, но по­нима­ла, что всё кон­че­но — ра­зум пос­те­пен­но тус­кнел под на­пором зах­лёсты­ва­юще­го воз­бужде­ния, от­да­вая те­ло на от­куп ин­стинктам.

"А я ведь да­же... не знаю... как..." — про­нес­лось в раз­мо­рен­ном моз­гу, и осоз­на­ние это­го фак­та не­надол­го вы­дер­ну­ло Пеп­пер из слад­ко­вато­го ту­мана.

Паль­цы ста­ли вя­лыми. Жен­щи­на с тру­дом наб­ра­ла но­мер На­таши — у той на­вер­ня­ка был секс с оме­гой, и сей­час ей как ни­ког­да нуж­ны бы­ли ус­по­ка­ива­ющие бар­хатные нот­ки в го­лосе всег­да не­воз­му­тимой под­ру­ги.

— Да, Пеп? — Ро­мано­ва, взяв­шая труб­ку поч­ти мгно­вен­но, зву­чала нас­то­рожен­но и тре­вож­но. Её мож­но бы­ло по­нять — в пос­ледний раз они ви­делись с Пеп­пер... ну, ми­нут пять-шесть на­зад. Что ус­пе­ло про­изой­ти за это вре­мя?

— Теч­ка, — од­нослож­но прох­ри­пела Пеп­пер, мут­ным взгля­дом оки­дывая ску­ляще­го на кро­вати То­ни.

К счастью, На­таше не тре­бова­лись объ­яс­не­ния. Она всё по­няла са­ма.

— Не из­бе­жать? — лишь уточ­ни­ла она.

— Не-е... — бук­валь­но вы­дави­ла из се­бя Пеп­пер, хва­та­ясь за те­лефон, как за спа­сатель­ный якорь. По­тому что по­нима­ла: от­пустит — всё, боль­ше не по­дымет. Ин­стинкты окон­ча­тель­но зах­ва­тят те­ло и по­топят за со­бой ра­зум... ча­сов на шесть точ­но. А мо­жет, и на все де­сять — это бы­ла пер­вая теч­ка То­ни, а зна­чит, она бу­дет са­мой яр­кой и силь­ной.

— Зна­чит, слу­шай ме­ня, — в го­лосе Ро­мано­вой по­яви­лись ме­тал­ли­чес­кие нот­ки. "К счастью", — мед­ленно по­дума­ла Пеп­пер, так как ей сей­час как ни­ког­да рань­ше ну­жен был су­ровый на­чаль­ник. Убе­див­шись, что её слу­ша­ют и да­же нем­но­го по­нима­ют, На­таша про­дол­жа­ла: — Сей­час ты под­хо­дишь к кро­вати, ус­по­ка­ива­ешь­ся и ста­ра­ешь­ся зас­та­вить Стар­ка кон­чить. Это у го­мосек­су­аль­ной па­ры нуж­но, что­бы аль­фа раз­ра­зил­ся кон­чей в ниж­не­го, яс­но? Вам дос­та­точ­но, что­бы Старк кон­чил — тог­да теч­ка прек­ра­тит­ся на нес­коль­ко ми­нут, и я смо­гу рас­ска­зать те­бе боль­ше, — го­вори­ла она об­сто­ятель­но, но то­роп­ли­во, по­нимая, что под­ру­га бы­ла на пре­деле.

Пеп­пер хо­тела от­ве­тить, что по­няла её, но из гор­ла вмес­то слов выр­ва­лось неч­то по­хожее на рык. Это взя­ла верх её аль­фа. Раз­жав слов­но ват­ные паль­цы, от­че­го те­лефон с лёг­ким шлеп­ком упал на пу­шис­тый ко­вёр, Поттс пе­решаг­ну­ла че­рез не­го и лов­кой, гиб­кой кош­кой сколь­зну­ла на ло­же Стар­ка. Тот, по­хоже, был на гра­ни — ску­ля и под­вы­вая, слов­но ще­нок, он тёр­ся об прос­ты­ни бо­лез­ненно встав­шим чле­ном, пы­та­ясь кон­чить. Но за­пах аль­фы не да­вал ему сде­лать это са­мос­то­ятель­но, тре­буя под­чи­нения и сми­рения.

Пеп­пер при­жала всхли­пыва­юще­го от воз­бужде­ния То­ни к кро­вати, ут­кну­лась но­сом в под­ра­гива­ющую шею, блес­тя­щую от по­та. За­пах мя­ты и яб­ло­ка вско­лых­нулся, стал бук­валь­но не­выно­симым. Поттс вы­дох­ну­ла сквозь зу­бы, слов­но прос­то­нала, не удер­жа­лась — от­крыв рот, ши­роко лиз­ну­ла сво­его оме­гу в мес­течко меж­ду заг­ривком и за­тыл­ком.

То­ни ти­хо зас­то­нал, дви­нул та­зом. Пеп­пер спус­ти­лась чуть ни­же, в при­пад­ке воз­бужде­ния рва­нула на се­бя мок­рую ру­баш­ку. Раз­дался треск, и дос­туп к спи­не оме­ги был сво­боден. Поттс зас­то­нала от от­крыв­ше­гося ви­да, ткну­лась гу­бами меж­ду под­ра­гива­ющих ло­паток. То­ни пах упом­ра­читель­но и был сов­сем не про­тив, что­бы его гла­дили, лас­ка­ли, ли­зали со всех сто­рон, сжи­мали в собс­твен­ни­чес­ких тис­ках, как без­воль­ную кук­лу.

Как она доб­ра­лась до ис­те­ка­ющей со­ками зад­ни­цы — жен­щи­на не пом­ни­ла. Аль­фа у неё бы­ла хоть и не опыт­ная, но хо­рошо под­ко­ван­ная ин­стинктив­но. Пеп­пер су­нулась меж­ду ап­пе­тит­ных яго­диц, маз­ну­ла но­сом и за­рыча­ла: са­мый силь­ный аро­мат не­поме­чен­ной оме­ги шёл имен­но от­сю­да, от су­дорож­но сжи­ма­ющей­ся ды­роч­ки меж двух при­ят­ных на ощупь "бу­лочек".

То­ни дёр­нулся, ког­да кон­чик язы­ка кос­нулся его ану­са — слов­но элек­три­чес­кий за­ряд про­шёл­ся по те­лу, зас­та­вив его сжать в ру­ках прос­ты­ню и тол­кнуть­ся в сто­рону при­ят­ных ощу­щений. Пеп­пер на мгно­вение от­пря­нула, ис­пу­гав­шись его рез­ко­го дви­жения — она бы­ла не­опыт­на и не зна­ла, пра­виль­но ли это де­ла­ет. Од­на­ко вско­ре аль­фа убе­дилась, что оме­ге не боль­но, а, нап­ро­тив, очень при­ят­но, и жен­щи­на вновь скло­нилась над раз­мо­рен­ным влаж­ным те­лом. Пеп­пер про­суну­ла язык в мок­рую, им­пуль­сив­но сжи­ма­ющу­юся ды­роч­ку, по­вер­те­ла им, слы­ша при­ят­ные виб­ри­ру­ющие сто­ны сво­его пар­тнё­ра, и за­мени­ла язык на па­лец.

То­ни сно­ва под­ки­нуло, ког­да в его анус про­ник длин­ный тон­кий па­лец, при­няв­ший­ся рас­тя­гивать го­рячее, пуль­си­ру­ющее нут­ро. Он из­вернул го­лову, по­ложил её на от­че­го-то хо­лод­ные по­душ­ки и прик­рыл гла­за, хрип­ло ды­ша и пос­та­нывая от каж­до­го дви­жения, ко­торые при­носи­ли ему ни с чем не срав­ни­мые ощу­щения.

Поттс, по­коле­бав­шись, до­бави­ла её один па­лец, убе­див­шись, что анус То­ни пог­ло­тил пер­вый весь­ма сво­бод­но. Аль­фа тре­бова­ла дать оме­ге все­го и сра­зу, но Пеп­пер ос­татка­ми сво­ей лич­ности про­дол­жа­ла нес­пешно рас­тя­гивать его внут­реннос­ти, ра­зыс­ки­вая ту са­мую точ­ку, про ко­торую ей рас­ска­зыва­ли зна­комые пар­ни-оме­ги. Эта точ­ка на­зыва­лась прос­та­той и да­рила ниж­не­му та­кие при­ят­ные ощу­щения, что ор­газм был лишь де­лом вре­мени.

Старк из­да­вал са­мые раз­но­об­разные зву­ки, пос­те­пен­но ста­новя­щи­еся всё бо­лее и бо­лее вы­соки­ми, сры­ва­ющи­мися на хри­пы и бес­по­рядоч­ный ску­лёж. Сей­час ник­то бы не приз­нал в этом ис­те­ка­ющем воз­бужде­ни­ем оме­ге на­чаль­ни­ка круп­ней­шей в ми­ре во­ен­ной кор­по­рации. Но ему приз­на­ние сей­час и не тре­бова­лось. Как су­мас­шедший, он тол­кался на­зад, на­сажи­ва­ясь на лас­ка­ющие его паль­цы, стре­мясь слить­ся с аль­фой во­еди­но.

Пеп­пер ста­ла за­дыхать­ся от на­пол­нивших её воз­бужда­юще-собс­твен­ни­чес­ких чувств. Про­дол­жая ис­кать прос­та­ту, она вце­пилась в пле­чо То­ни сво­бод­ной ру­кой и, скло­нив­шись над бес­по­рядоч­но под­ра­гива­ющим те­лом, вце­пилась зу­бами в без­за­щит­но от­кры­тый заг­ри­вок. То­ни под­ско­чил, вскрик­нул, но его вскрик поч­ти сра­зу пе­решёл в пол­ный удов­летво­рения стон. Сно­ва ут­кнув­шись в по­душ­ку, он про­дол­жал неж­но сто­нать, по­ка аль­фа за­лизы­вала мес­то уку­са.

Ко­неч­но, это бы­ла не мет­ка — ко­жа лишь по­розо­вела на мес­те, где с ней соп­ри­кос­ну­лись зу­бы. А для под­чи­ня­ющей оме­гу мет­ки аль­фа дол­жен был про­кусить ко­жу, до кро­ви — та­кое клей­мо дер­жа­лось дол­го и по­казы­вало, что этот оме­га в дан­ный мо­мент за­нят, и по­кушать­ся на не­го не сто­ит. Тот же укус, что со­вер­ши­ла Пеп­пер, обе­щал про­дер­жать­ся до сле­ду­юще­го ут­ра, мак­си­мум — ве­чера, преж­де чем сой­ти на нет.

Паль­цы вдруг на­щупа­ли внут­ри То­ни ка­кой-то сколь­зкий бу­горок. Пеп­пер мяг­ко про­мас­си­рова­ла его по­душеч­ка­ми паль­цев. Старк за­вопил в го­лос и, дёр­нувшись па­ру раз, рух­нул на мок­рые прос­ты­ни, круп­но дро­жа от схлы­нув­ше­го ор­газма.

В го­лове Поттс чуть про­яс­ни­лось — за­пах То­ни рез­ко ос­ла­бил своё вли­яние на мозг аль­фы, и та смог­ла сно­ва вер­нуть­ся к ра­зум­ным ве­щам. По­ка оме­га от­ды­хал, го­товясь к ещё од­но­му за­ходу — тек­ло из не­го всё так же силь­но, а это зна­чило, что теч­ка не за­кон­чи­лась, — Пеп­пер на под­ги­ба­ющих­ся но­гах упол­зла в ван­ную, зах­ва­тив с со­бой те­лефон.

В ван­ной, хоть и пах­ло Стар­ком, Поттс ста­ло нам­но­го луч­ше. Опо­лос­нув ли­цо под стру­ями хо­лод­ной во­ды из-под кра­на, жен­щи­на смог­ла бо­лее-ме­нее вер­нуть­ся в ре­аль­ность.

Меж­ду ног бы­ло мок­ро. Про­сунув ру­ку в бельё, Поттс об­на­ружи­ла, что са­ма те­чёт не ху­же То­ни. А всё это вре­мя ос­та­вав­ша­яся на про­воде и тер­пе­ливо до­жидав­ша­яся под­ру­гу На­таша так­тично каш­ля­нула, на­поми­ная о сво­ём при­сутс­твии.

— Нат... — Пеп­пер под­несла труб­ку к уху. Го­лос у неё был низ­кий и хрип­лый, ещё не ото­шед­ший от случ­ки с оме­гой. Поттс про­чис­ти­ла гор­ло и бо­лее-ме­нее вос­ста­новив­шимся го­лосом по­ин­те­ресо­валась: — Ты... там?

— Я тут, Пеп, — тут же отоз­ва­лась Ро­мано­ва. Сде­лала не­боль­шую па­узу, слу­шая сби­тое ды­хание под­ру­ги, и тре­вож­но по­ин­те­ресо­валась: — Как прош­ло?

— Норм... на­вер­но, — Пеп­пер чес­тно пы­талась не при­нюхи­вать­ся к при­от­кры­той две­ри. Ей нуж­но бы­ло уз­нать как мож­но боль­ше об омежь­ей теч­ке, что­бы быть го­товой к лю­бому по­воро­ту со­бытий.

— Это хо­рошо, — оце­нила На­таша. — Это его пер­вая теч­ка?

— Ага.

— И твоя то­же?

— Угу...

— Что же, тог­да слу­шай, — в го­лосе На­таши по­яви­лись лек­тор­ские нот­ки. Оче­вид­но, ей не хва­тало ре­сур­сов, что­бы вып­лёски­вать зна­ния и уме­ния. Вид­но, Хо­укай ма­ло го­дил­ся для на­уч­но­го прос­ве­щения.

Сле­ду­ющие пят­надцать ми­нут Пеп­пер ста­ралась не про­пус­кать ни сло­ва. Мо­нолог Ро­мано­вой пес­трил раз­ны­ми на­уч­ны­ми тер­ми­нами, но был то­чен и впол­не кра­ток — жен­щи­на го­вори­ла лишь са­мое глав­ное, по­нимая, что в лю­бой мо­мент Старк сно­ва нач­нёт гон, и аль­фа Пеп­пер от­клик­нется на его зов.

Поттс уз­на­ла, что в ми­ре есть не­мало пар, где гла­венс­тву­ющую роль иг­ра­ет жен­щи­на. Ес­ли она не тран­сген­дер, то сно­шать­ся в та­кой па­ре до­воль­но проб­ле­матич­но. Ко­неч­но, мож­но бы­ло бы и по­менять­ся рас­клад­кой в пос­те­ли, но это не всег­да ра­бота­ет. Нап­ри­мер, в день теч­ки па­рень-оме­га не смо­жет по­менять­ся с де­вуш­кой-аль­фой — по впол­не по­нят­ным при­чинам.

В го­мо-па­ре с дву­мя пар­ня­ми всё ре­ша­ет­ся лег­ко: всу­нул, кон­чил, вы­сунул. Член во вре­мя сек­су­аль­ных иг­рищ пос­то­ян­но тёр­ся о прос­та­ту, и оме­га быс­тро до­ходил до раз­рядки. В ге­теро-па­ре с аль­фой-жен­щи­ной всё нам­но­го слож­ней — чле­на-то у неё нет! Ра­зуме­ет­ся, в на­ше вре­мя это не та­кая уж проб­ле­ма — секс-шо­пы го­товы бы­ли пред­ло­жить боль­шой вы­бор стра­понов сво­ему по­купа­телю. Вот толь­ко у Пеп­пер стра­пона не бы­ло — до се­го дня он не был ей ну­жен, за от­сутс­тви­ем на го­ризон­те пар­тнё­ра. По­это­му единс­твен­ное, что ос­та­валось Поттс — по ста­рин­ке, с по­мощью сти­муля­ции прос­та­ты паль­ца­ми, до­вес­ти до ор­газма из­му­чен­но­го оме­гу.

Теч­ка стан­дар­тно­го пред­ста­вите­ля треть­его вто­рич­но­го по­ла име­ла нес­коль­ко ста­дий. Пер­вая — это вол­не­ние. Чувс­твуя приб­ли­жение теч­ки, оме­га ис­кал бе­зопас­ное мес­то. Ес­ли он был до­ма, то ча­ще все­го ухо­дил в спаль­ню. Вто­рая — это воз­бужде­ние. Оме­га на­чинал течь, за­пахи его уси­лива­лись и при­зыва­ли пер­во­го по­пав­ше­гося аль­фу, на­ходя­щего­ся поб­ли­зос­ти. Как пра­вило, за­нятый аль­фа в та­кой день стре­мил­ся на­ходит­ся не­пода­лёку, что­бы вов­ре­мя прий­ти на по­мощь сво­ему суп­ру­гу. Треть­ей ста­ди­ей был от­дых — пос­ле каж­до­го ор­газма за­пах оме­ги приг­лу­шал­ся, и па­ра мог­ла схо­дить в душ, пе­реку­сить, прий­ти в се­бя... Эта ста­дия дли­лась пят­надцать-двад­цать ми­нут, пос­ле че­го теч­ка про­дол­жа­лась по но­вой. Она дли­лась от шес­ти до де­сяти ча­сов, в за­виси­мос­ти от оп­ре­делён­но­го оме­ги, его нас­тро­ения и сов­мести­мос­ти пар­тнё­ров. Пос­ле че­го прек­ра­щалась, что­бы пов­то­рить­ся че­рез три ме­сяца.

На­таша так­же пре­дос­те­рег­ла Пеп­пер, на­пом­нив той, что она яв­ля­ет­ся аль­фой. Пусть пер­вичный пол у Поттс был жен­ским, аль­фовс­тво де­лало своё де­ло — То­ни лег­ко мог от неё за­лететь. Как ока­залось, со­ки ор­газми­ру­ющей аль­фы по сос­та­ву схо­жи со спер­мой аль­фы-муж­чи­ны. Ес­ли аль­фа-жен­щи­на хо­тела, что­бы её оме­га-пар­тнёр за­бере­менел, она со­бира­ла эту пе­нис­тую жид­кость на тря­поч­ку или лю­бой дру­гой пе­ренос­ной пред­мет и на­носи­ла её внутрь оме­ги. Как пра­вило, хва­тало трёх-че­тырёх раз, что­бы ниж­ний за­летел — чуть доль­ше, чем в го­мо-па­ре, там за­бере­менеть оме­га мог и с пер­во­го спа­рива­ния. Но факт ос­та­вал­ся фак­том — Пеп­пер нуж­но быть ос­то­рож­ной, ес­ли она не хо­чет вос­пи­тывать ма­лень­ких стар­кчат. На пос­тавлен­ный вра­чами ди­аг­ноз "бес­пло­дие" На­таша по­реко­мен­до­вала не ори­ен­ти­ровать­ся — бы­ли слу­чаи, ког­да бес­плод­ные суп­ру­ги вдруг смог­ли за­чать. И это ока­залось вов­се не еди­нич­ной ис­то­ри­ей.

— В об­щем, будь очень ос­то­рож­на, — до­бави­ла она.

На­таша мог­ла бы по­ведать ещё мно­го ин­те­рес­но­го, но в этот мо­мент вто­рая ста­дия теч­ки за­вер­ши­лась, и Пеп­пер ус­лы­шала при­зыв­ной стон То­ни. При­тих­шая бы­ло внут­ри аль­фа тут же выс­ко­чила и тре­бова­тель­но за­рыча­ла, дёр­нувшись в сто­рону спаль­ни. Ро­мано­ва по­няла, что её пе­рес­та­ли слу­шать.

— Уда­чи, Пеп! — про­из­несла она. — Пом­ни: до­води его до раз­рядки. Ищи эро­ген­ные зо­ны. Будь ос­то­рож­ней. Ну, иди!

Пеп­пер за­тор­мо­жен­но ус­та­вилась на по­гас­ший те­лефон, мед­ленно опус­ти­ла его на ка­фель­ный пол и сколь­зну­ла в при­от­кры­тую дверь спаль­ни, нап­равля­ясь к тре­бова­тель­но ску­ляще­му оме­ге.

Ра­унд два на­чал­ся.

  


 

* * *

 

За ок­ном сто­яло све­жее пас­мурное ут­ро. Рас­се­ян­ный днев­ной свет про­бивал­ся сквозь неп­лотно за­дёр­ну­тые што­ры и лу­чом па­дал на кро­вать.

Та, ка­залось, пе­режи­ла ядер­ную вой­ну — всё бы­ло рас­ку­роче­но, раз­рыхле­но и рас­ки­дано по сто­ронам.

Старк ле­жал на жи­воте в чём мать ро­дила. Его под­жа­рое те­ло блес­те­ло от по­та, каш­та­новые во­лосы мок­ро лип­ли к вис­кам и смеш­но то­пор­щи­лись в сто­роны на за­тыл­ке. Ког­да луч све­та по­пал ему на ли­цо, муж­чи­на по­мор­щился и от­крыл гла­за. На дне конь­яч­но­го за­лива плес­ка­лись две быс­тро тус­кне­ющие ис­кры — то от­сту­пала теч­ка, за­бирая с со­бой жи­вот­ное воз­бужде­ние и влаж­ность меж­ду яго­диц.

Пос­ледние кро­хи сна рас­та­яли. То­ни ши­роко зев­нул, об­на­жая ряд пря­мых бе­лых зу­бов, и по­вер­нул го­лову, ус­лы­шав ря­дом без­мя­теж­ное со­пение.

Пеп­пер спа­ла, под­ло­жив ру­ку под ще­ку. Её при­чёс­ка, обыч­но ухо­жен­ная и ров­ная, как пер­пенди­куляр­ная пря­мая, сей­час на­поми­нала во­ронье гнез­до. На блед­ном обыч­но ли­це си­ял ру­мянец, а оде­яло прик­ры­вало то­чёное гиб­кое те­ло.

Гля­дя на спя­щую аль­фу, То­ни ду­мал о про­шед­шей теч­ке. Он ма­ло что пом­нил из про­изо­шед­ше­го — силь­ное воз­бужде­ние зас­та­вило его за­быть о ра­зуме и от­дать­ся ин­стинктам. По­хоже, та же участь пос­тигла и Пеп­пер. Старк ду­мал, что он чувс­тву­ет по по­воду это­го не­воль­но­го "слу­жеб­но­го ро­мана" — и по­нял, что рад. Рад, что всё так про­изош­ло. Пеп­пер бы­ла прек­расной ра­бот­ни­цей, кра­сивой жен­щи­ной и — он уже ус­пел в этом убе­дить­ся — за­бот­ли­вой аль­фой. Что ещё ему на­до?

По­ка он раз­мышлял, ве­ки Поттс дрог­ну­ли, и жен­щи­на от­кры­ла гла­за.

— Доб­рое ут­ро, — она зев­ну­ла.

— Доб­рое, — зев­нул в от­вет Старк.

До Пеп­пер прак­ти­чес­ки сра­зу дош­ло, что теч­ка за­кон­чи­лась. Она рез­ко се­ла на кро­вати и тре­вож­но ус­та­вилась на То­ни. Тот, од­на­ко, не про­яв­лял ни­каких не­гатив­ных чувств и был впол­не до­волен жизнью.

— Ты в по­ряд­ке? — вы­пали­ла Пеп­пер и тут же пок­расне­ла. Впро­чем, кра­сота ей шла так же, как и сон­ный ру­мянец. — Я... Я, на­вер­но, пой­ду, — про­мям­ли­ла вдруг ти­хо жен­щи­на и по­пыта­лась не­замет­но улиз­нуть.

То­ни не дал ей это­го сде­лать. Об­хва­тив пис­кнув­шую Поттс по­перёк гру­ди, он сно­ва утя­нул её в кро­вать, жар­ко про­шеп­тал пря­мо в при­от­кры­тые гу­бы:

— Как? Да­же не по­целу­ешь сво­его оме­гу?

— Я... — вновь на­чала бы­ло оп­равды­вать­ся Пеп­пер, но рез­ко за­мол­ча­ла: ре­шив взять де­ло в свои ру­ки, Старк об­хва­тил го­лову аль­фы ру­ками и при­кос­нулся сво­ими гу­бами к ис­су­шен­ным гу­бам Пеп­пер.

Они це­лова­лись нес­пе­ша, сма­куя нас­лажде­ние. Сер­дце Поттс гул­ко би­лось в гру­ди, а к ра­дос­ти жен­щи­ны при­меши­валось ещё и по­доз­ре­ние — с че­го это неп­риступ­ный Старк, не вы­нося­щий слу­жеб­ных ро­манов, так лег­ко сдал­ся? Впро­чем, Пеп­пер не мог­ла не приз­нать, что це­ловал­ся он хо­рошо и выг­ля­дел впол­не счас­тли­вым. Дол­жно быть, это пос­ледс­твия не­дав­ней теч­ки, ко­торая сде­лала Стар­ка мяг­ким и неж­ным, как шёлк.

Они це­лова­лись нес­коль­ко ми­нут, вя­ло бо­ролись за ли­дерс­тво во рту и отор­ва­лись друг от дру­га лишь тог­да, ког­да за­пищал бу­диль­ник, сиг­но­лизи­руя о на­чале но­вого дня. Лишь тог­да аль­фа и оме­га вспом­ни­ли о дру­гих на­сущ­ных де­лах и раз­бре­лись каж­дый в свою ван­ную — при­водить се­бя в по­рядок пос­ле бур­ной, во­ис­ти­ну бе­зум­ной но­чи.

  


 

* * *

 

Зав­тра­кали они на од­ной кух­не. Аль­фа, на­сытив­ша­яся теч­кой, вя­ло ре­аги­рова­ла на за­пах То­ни. Тот, од­на­ко, всё же вы­пил не­об­хо­димые таб­летки — кто зна­ет, сколь­ко раз за ме­сяц мог­ла быть теч­ка у то­го оме­ги, что не ис­пы­тывал её мно­го лет?

— Пеп, ты не ви­дела мои раз­ноцвет­ные гра­нулы? — по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся он, встре­тив­шись с Поттс на кух­ни.

Жен­щи­на про­води­ла ос­мотр съ­ес­тно­го, на­ходив­ше­гося в до­ме. Из ки­лог­рамма ман­да­рин, куп­ленных ею на­кану­не, ос­та­лось штук де­сять. Оче­вид­но, их съ­ел Старк пе­ред сво­ей теч­кой. Так­же в хо­лодиль­ни­ке ос­та­валось нем­но­го ма­рино­ван­ной сель­ди, и жен­щи­на ре­шила, что им с То­ни это­го впол­не хва­тит, что­бы до­жить до обе­да.

— Те не­наз­ванные таб­летки? — Она на­мор­щи­ла лоб, вспо­миная. — Да, я ос­та­вила их у по­рога, ког­да... ну... — Пеп­пер сму­щён­но по­чеса­ла кон­чик но­са.

— По­нял, спа­сибо, — То­ни выз­вал од­но­го из ро­ботов и при­казал при­нес­ти па­кеты на кух­ню.

Од­на­ко гра­нул там не ока­залось. Пеп­пер, не­до­уме­вая, про­вери­ла свою вы­ход­ную кур­тку, но там то­же бы­ло пус­то.

— Ни­чего не по­нимаю, — рас­те­ряно про­бор­мо­тала она.

То­ни, нах­му­рив­шись, выз­вал Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.а. Не­обы­чай­но так­тичный дво­рец­кий под­твер­дил, что таб­ле­ток хо­зя­ина не бы­ло в пре­делах его до­сяга­емос­ти, но они точ­но име­лись, ког­да Пеп­пер за­ходи­ла в дом. Ку­да они по­том де­лись, дво­рец­кий объ­яс­нить так и не смог.

— Ни­чего! — мах­нул ру­кой Старк. — Я чувс­твую се­бя зна­читель­но луч­ше. По­том за­кажу ещё пар­тию, ку­пишь? — он воп­ро­ситель­но гля­нул на Пеп­пер.

— Ко­неч­но.

— Вот и слав­нень­ко, — То­ни улыб­нулся, гля­дя на сто­ящую пе­ред ним та­рел­ку. И тут мол­ни­енос­но, без пре­дуп­режде­ния, вон­зил вил­ку се­бе в ру­ку.

День был тя­жёлым. Пеп­пер сно­вала по до­му, ста­ра­ясь не вспо­минать об ут­реннем про­ис­шес­твии. Тог­да она по­дор­ва­лась, за­быв о еде, и на­чала хло­потать над Стар­ком. К счастью, он был слаб пос­ле теч­ки и не смог на­нес­ти се­бе силь­но­го вре­да. Пеп­пер про­мыла ра­ну, звбин­то­вала её и, на­качав То­ни ус­по­ко­итель­ным — так как при ви­де кро­ви тот вдруг поб­леднел и за­ис­те­рил, — от­ве­ла его в спаль­ню, где муж­чи­на рух­нул на но­вые, чис­тые прос­ты­ни и, свер­нувшись ка­лачи­ком, от­ру­бил­ся. Поттс ос­та­вила Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.а сле­дить за ним и при­нялась за каж­доднев­ные обя­зан­ности.

Её нап­ря­гало же­лание То­ни нав­ре­дить се­бе. Ведь он уже пы­тал­ся од­нажды уле­теть на не­гото­вом кос­тю­ме. Те­перь вот про­ис­шес­твие на кух­не... Что с ним про­ис­хо­дит? Это пос­ледс­твия пле­на? А ес­ли нет, то че­го? И ку­да, чёрт по­бери, де­лись его ле­карс­тва, ко­торые Пеп­пер с та­ким тру­дом отыс­ка­ла в го­род­ской ап­те­ке?!

— Де­ло дрянь, — вздох­ну­ла Пеп­пер, вы­ходя на тер­ра­су за сво­им нет­бу­ком.

— И не го­вори, — вдруг раз­да­лось из уг­ла.

Поттс под­ско­чила. Кто-то сто­ял в по­луть­ме ком­на­ты, по­даль­ше от окон, и мрач­но гля­дел на неё прон­зи­тель­ны­ми мрач­ны­ми гла­зами. Бу­маги вы­пали из ос­ла­бев­ших рук жен­щи­ны и кра­сивым во­рохом рас­сы­пались по по­лу.

— Де­ло есть, мисс Поттс, — ещё бо­лее мрач­но про­из­нёс нез­на­комец, наб­лю­дая за её ре­ак­ци­ей. — И это де­ло сов­сем не из при­ят­ных. — Он вы­шел из сум­ра­ка, и Пеп­пер тут же по­пяти­лась. В го­лове её сто­ял пол­ный раз­драй.

 


	8. Глава VIII. Похищенный омега

— Что те­бе от ме­ня нуж­но? — ис­пу­ган­но по­ин­те­ресо­валась Пеп­пер. Пя­тить­ся бы­ло не­куда — за её спи­ной вдруг по­яви­лась сте­на, и жен­щи­на вжа­лась в неё, нас­то­рожен­но наб­лю­дая за про­ник­шим в дом муж­чи­ной.

Клинт Бар­тон вы­шел на бо­лее-ме­нее ос­ве­щён­ную часть ком­на­ты. Он был в сво­ём бо­евом об­ла­чении — об­тя­гива­ющей мус­ку­лы тём­ной фор­ме, с эм­бле­мой ЩИТ-а на пле­че, и во­ору­жени­ем луч­ни­ка за спи­ной. И Поттс не зна­ла, за­чем он при­шёл на Ма­либу в пол­ной вык­ладке.

— Я же ска­зал: де­ло есть, — нас­толь­ко мрач­ным его жен­щи­на ещё не ви­дела.

— Вы наш­ли пре­дате­ля? — по­пыта­лась уга­дать Пеп­пер.

Клинт по­качал го­ловой.

— Но я на­шёл то­го, кто ис­поль­зу­ет Стар­ка в сво­их це­лях, — вдруг по­яс­нил он, вни­матель­но наб­лю­дая за ре­ак­ци­ей жен­щи­ны.

Пеп­пер за­мет­но ожи­вилась.

— Да? И кто это?

— Ты.

Нес­коль­ко се­кунд Поттс не­пони­ма­юще гля­дела в не­под­вижное ли­цо Бар­то­на. По­том мед­ленно под­ня­ла ру­ку и по­мас­си­рова­ла вис­ки.

— По­дож­ди! Ты счи­та­ешь, что я хо­чу нав­ре­дить мис­те­ру Стар­ку? — она оп­ре­делён­но ни­чего не по­нима­ла.

Клинт важ­но кив­нул, не ми­гая гля­дя на жен­щи­ну.

— И ка­ким же об­ра­зом я это де­лаю? — спро­сила Пеп­пер та­ким крас­но­речи­вым скеп­ти­чес­ким го­лосом, ка­кой толь­ко мог­ла изоб­ра­зить.

Вмес­то от­ве­та Клинт дос­тал из кар­ма­на и про­демонс­три­ровал ей па­кет с уже зна­комы­ми раз­ноцвет­ны­ми гра­нула­ми не­из­вес­тно­го омежь­его ле­карс­тва.

— Зна­ешь, что это? — вкрад­чи­во по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся он.

— А то! Те са­мые ле­карс­тва, ко­торые мы весь день ис­ка­ли. Как ты умуд­рился ста­щить их? — от воз­му­щения Пеп­пер да­же прек­ра­тила бо­ять­ся.

— Ле­карс­тва… — про­иг­но­риро­вав не­году­ющий воп­рос, нег­ромко фыр­кнул Клинт. Пеп­пер за­мети­ла про­мель­кнув­шую по его круг­ло­му ли­цу тень, преж­де чем раз­дра­жён­ный ещё силь­ней луч­ник — хо­тя ку­да уже, ка­залось, силь­нее! — мол­ни­енос­но приб­ли­зил­ся и мрач­но гля­нул на неё свер­ху вниз. — Чтоб ты зна­ла, это — силь­ней­ший нар­ко­тик!

— Что?!

— В на­роде его на­зыва­ют «Влаж­ной дыр­кой», уж из­ви­ни за от­кро­вен­ную пош­ля­тину, — без те­ни ви­ны хмык­нул Клинт, уви­дев на ли­це жен­щи­ны шок. — Не знаю, ка­кому… ве­лико­му уму, не ина­че, приш­ло в го­лову соз­дать неч­то по­доб­ное. На­вер­ное, ни од­на оме­га не да­вала, вот бед­ня­жеч­ка и эк­спе­римен­ти­ровал по ме­ре воз­можнос­тей. Но в ре­зуль­та­те по­лучи­лась фе­номе­наль­ная дрянь, ко­торая мо­жет про­воци­ровать теч­ку у при­нима­емо­го тог­да, ког­да это не­об­хо­димо да­юще­му. Силь­ная шту­ка, да­же аль­фу мо­жет про­шибить. По­верь, я знаю, о чём го­ворю!

— Хо­чешь ска­зать, что всё это вре­мя… — Пеп­пер ни­ког­да не бы­ла в та­ком нап­лы­ве эмо­ций. — Всё это вре­мя То­ни… при­нимал нар­ко­тик?

— Да. И ма­лове­ро­ят­но, что его наз­на­чил врач. ВД, ко­неч­но, ус­ловно раз­ре­шён, но лишь в са­мых край­них слу­ча­ях. Слу­чай со Стар­ком — не край­ний. Кто при­нёс его тво­ему бос­су? — Клинт про­дол­жал на­висать над жен­щи­ной.

Той это, ес­тес­твен­но, не пон­ра­вилось. Жив­шая в Пеп­пер аль­фа сви­репо за­вор­ча­ла и зас­креб­лась из­нутри ког­тя­ми. Дру­гой аль­фа, ко­им был Бар­тон, тут же по­чувс­тво­вал злость хо­зяй­ки тер­ри­тории. Он не был ду­раком, оп­ре­делён­но.

— Из­ви­ни, — про­бур­чал Клинт, чуть отс­тра­ня­ясь. Аль­фа Пеп­пер тут же утих­ла, но про­дол­жа­ла не­доволь­но по­рыки­вать где-то глу­боко внут­ри.

Пеп­пер сло­жила ру­ки на гру­ди.

— Я не знаю, — по­думав, не­хотя приз­на­лась она. — Но уз­наю. Кем бы не был этот «доб­ро­жела­тель», он по­жале­ет, что ре­шил вме­шать­ся.

— Кто по­сещал этот дом с тех пор, как Старк вер­нулся? — по­любо­пытс­тво­вал Клинт.

— Дай-ка вспом­нить… Ро­уди, До­нован, Стейн. Ты.

— Ме­ня мо­жешь не счи­тать — ни­ког­да не на­кор­млю оме­гу та­кой дрянью, — обор­вал Пеп­пер Бар­тон. Он на­конец-то от­лип от жен­щи­ны. По­дой­дя к сто­лу, опус­тил па­кет с ВД на его глад­кую по­вер­хность и за­дум­чи­во по­жевал гу­бу, раз­гля­дывая взвол­но­ван­ную Поттс. — По­лагаю, эти трое — аль­фы?

— Нет, До­нован бе­та. А это име­ет ка­кое-то от­но­шение…

— ВД про­дадут толь­ко аль­фе. Зна­чит, эти двое… Ро­уди — кста­ти, что-то зна­комое… и Стейн.

— Мож­но поп­ро­сить Джар­ви­са, что­бы он по­казал за­писи с ка­мер ви­де­онаб­лю­дения, — пред­ло­жила Пеп­пер. Ей вдруг ста­ло страш­но. Жен­щи­не не хо­телось ду­мать что-то пло­хое о каж­дом из наз­ванных муж­чин, но фак­ты го­вори­ли са­ми за се­бя — кто-то при­нёс Стар­ку нар­ко­тик. Оче­вид­но, за­чем-то хо­тел выз­вать теч­ку. Знать бы ещё, за­чем… И кто…

— Джар­вис? Кто та­кой Джар­вис? — чуть нах­му­рил­ся Бар­тон.

— Наш компь­ютер­ный дво­рец­кий. За­од­но спро­шу его, как ты не­замет­но про­ник сю­да.

— Не бы­ло ни­како­го дво­рец­ко­го… — про­бор­мо­тал се­бе под нос Клинт.

Пеп­пер поз­ва­ла Джар­ви­са, но тот, воп­ре­ки обы­чаю, не от­ве­тил. Жен­щи­на ра­ди при­личия выж­да­ла ми­нуту-пол­то­ры, по­том, вол­ну­ясь, пов­то­рила зов. Ник­то сно­ва не отоз­вался. Пеп­пер по­чувс­тво­вала, как по спи­не про­бежал­ся та­бун му­рашей. Что-то бы­ло не так.

— Обыч­но он сра­зу от­ве­чал, — по­чему-то шё­потом про­из­несла она.

Бар­тон нах­му­рил­ся и по­удоб­нее пе­рех­ва­тил лук.

— Мо­жет, на спя­щий ре­жим пе­рек­лю­чил­ся? — ви­димо, вспом­нив компь­ютер­ные кур­сы, пред­по­ложил он. — Или…

—… кто-то от­клю­чил, — Пеп­пер по­чувс­тво­вала, как сер­дце на миг пе­рес­та­ло бить­ся. — То­ни, — про­шеп­та­ла она и стре­митель­но вы­лете­ла в ко­ридор.

В спаль­не Стар­ка не ока­залось. По­рыки­вая от ужа­са, Поттс мет­ну­лась в ван­ную, по­том бро­силась к ла­бора­тори­ям. Хоть бы это ре­аль­но бы­ла слу­чай­ность, уве­щева­ла она се­бя. Но в ла­бора­тории то­же ни­кого не бы­ло.

«Нет… толь­ко не это…» — жен­щи­на по­чувс­тво­вала, как у неё от­ни­ма­ют­ся но­ги. То­ни не мог­ли по­хитить из собс­твен­но­го до­ма! Это же, чёрт по­бери, ужас­но!

— Джар­вис, оч­нись, — прох­ри­пела Пеп­пер, за­пус­кая за­щиту с ла­бора­тор­но­го компь­юте­ра.

— Мисс Поттс… — элек­трон­ный го­лос дво­рец­ко­го был нес­коль­ко за­тор­мо­жен. — Что слу­чилось?

В дру­гой си­ту­ации Пеп­пер бы фыр­кну­ла — обыч­но ро­ли бы­ли нес­коль­ко сме­щены. Ча­ще все­го это она спра­шива­ла, а Джар­вис от­ве­чал. Но под­ме­чать та­кое в дан­ное вре­мя Поттс бы­ла не в сос­то­янии.

— Джар­вис, что пос­леднее ты пом­нишь? — быс­тро по­ин­те­ресо­валась она.

Дво­рец­кий вы­вел на эк­ран глав­но­го компь­юте­ра за­пись. То­ни Старк ле­жал на сво­ей кро­вати звёз­дочкой и без­мя­теж­но спал. Пеп­пер от­ме­тила всё: лёг­кий ру­мянец на его ще­ках, чуть встрё­пан­ные во­лосы и сви­са­ющую на ви­сок прядь, мер­но взды­ма­ющу­юся грудь и поб­лёски­ва­ющий сквозь тон­кую фла­неле­вую ру­баш­ку ре­ак­тор. Это точ­но был Старк. Но вот ку­да он дел­ся по­том?

— Джар­вис, а сей­час ты ощу­ща­ешь То­ни?

— Мис­те­ра Стар­ка нет в пре­делах мо­ей ви­димос­ти, мисс, — пот­ра­тив на ска­ниро­вание до­ма и дво­ра на ми­нуту доль­ше, чем обыч­но, про­из­нёс дво­рец­кий. — А что, он про­пал?

Пеп­пер сдав­ле­но кив­ну­ла. Она бо­ялась лиш­ний раз го­ворить — ис­те­рика рва­лась на­ружу.

— Не зна­ешь, кто или от­ку­да те­бя вы­били? — за­дала она воп­рос, спра­вив­шись с ис­те­рич­ной ата­кой.

— Нуж­но прос­ка­ниро­вать. У ме­ня бу­дет пять ми­нут, мисс?

Пеп­пер рез­ко кив­ну­ла, и компь­юте­ры тот­час за­жуж­жа­ли.

— Да уж, а я ду­мал, что это в ЩИТ-е тво­рит­ся чёрт зна­ет что, — про­бор­мо­тал Бар­тон, не­замет­но сле­довав­ший за жен­щи­ной по пя­там.

Его ти­хий го­лос при­вёл Пеп­пер в чувс­тво, и она рез­ко раз­верну­лась. На­вер­ня­ка в её гла­зах что-то бы­ло, пос­коль­ку луч­ник ощу­тимо нап­рягся и при­щурил­ся. В его гла­зах не го­рел вы­зов — это бы­ло бы весь­ма не­об­ду­ман­но для аль­фы, что при­шёл на тер­ри­торию дру­гой аль­фы, — так что Пеп­пер ус­по­ко­илась быс­трее, чем вспых­ну­ла.

— Мисс Поттс, ко­ор­ди­наты, — на­пом­нил о се­бе ожив­ший Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.

Пеп­пер тот­час бро­силась к компь­юте­рам. Его ко­лоти­ло от не­тер­пе­ния най­ти и по­карать тех, кто пос­мел заб­рать её То­ни. Ко­ор­ди­наты ка­зались смут­но зна­комы­ми, и жен­щи­на пос­пешно вы­писа­ла их на лис­ток.

— Идём, — от­ры­вис­то бро­сила она Клин­ту, и тот по­чему-то по­вино­вал­ся. Впро­чем, Пеп­пер бы­ла бо­лее чем уве­рена, что На­таша, а то и ещё кто-то из ЩИТ-а бы­ли про­ин­форми­рова­ны о слу­чив­шемся и уже в пу­ти. Не то что­бы Пеп­пер бы­ла ра­да это­му. Ей хо­телось при­жать­ся к лю­бимо­му те­лу, вдох­нуть све­жий мят­но-яб­лочный аро­мат и прос­то пос­лать весь мир к чёр­ту. Но чем боль­ше лю­дей возь­мут­ся за по­ис­ки То­ни, тем быс­трее он най­дёт­ся. А зна­чит, нуж­но за­пас­тись тер­пе­ни­ем.

— Мож­но взгля­нуть? — Бар­тон кив­нул на лис­ток, ко­торый Пеп­пер су­дорож­но сжи­мала.

Жен­щи­на мол­ча пе­реда­ла ему ко­ор­ди­наты.

— Лю­бопыт­но, — пот­ра­тив па­ру се­кунд на то, что­бы быс­тро про­бежать­ся взгля­дом по строч­кам, про­бор­мо­тал луч­ник. Ка­жет­ся, что-то нас­то­рожи­ло его. Не об­ра­щая боль­ше вни­мания на вски­нув­шу­юся Пеп­пер, он дос­тал из наг­рудно­го кар­ма­на те­лефон и рез­ки­ми, рва­ными фра­зами вы­дох­нул: — Де­фай­ло­мент-стрит, 27. Зах­ва­ти спец­наз. Бу­дем вы­кури­вать.

— Уве­рен, что спра­вишь­ся? — да­же с ма­лень­ко­го эк­ра­на бы­ло вид­но, что на ли­це На­таши сто­яла тре­вога.

Пеп­пер не­пони­ма­юще нах­му­рилась. Су­дя по все­му, аген­ты прек­расно зна­ли, в ка­ком мес­те на­ходил­ся То­ни. А су­дя по сло­вам Клин­та, там бы­ло очень опас­но.

В зе­лёных гла­зах Бар­то­на го­рела ди­кая ре­шимость.

— Да, — от­ре­зал он и от­клю­чил­ся.

Пеп­пер хо­тела спро­сить, о чём шла речь, и поп­ро­сить по­делить­ся с ней со­об­ра­жени­ями, но внут­ренняя аль­фа вдруг рез­ко мя­ук­ну­ла где-то внут­ри и ощу­тимо от­сту­пила. Пос­ле при­нятия зве­ря внут­ри се­бя жен­щи­на ста­ла силь­нее до­верять ин­ту­иции и при­род­но­му чутью. И сей­час это аль­фов­ское чутьё ши­пело, что не сто­ит лезть в это де­ло.

Нуж­но най­ти То­ни.

  


 

* * *

 

То­ни при­от­крыл гла­за и про­мор­гался. В го­лове сто­яла ват­ная ти­шина, пре­рыва­емая ред­ки­ми вспыш­ка­ми бо­ли в вис­ках. Муж­чи­на на­ходил­ся на кро­вати, в нез­на­комой ком­на­те без окон, с ми­нима­лист­ской об­ста­нов­кой. Да, То­ни лю­бил, ког­да в ком­на­те бы­ло прос­торно, по­это­му ни­ког­да не зас­тавлял спаль­ни или гос­ти­ные ог­ромным ко­личес­твом ве­щей. Тем не ме­нее, в его до­ме да­же ми­нимум ме­бели выг­ля­дел очень у­ют­но. Здесь же, ка­залось, да­же сам воз­дух про­пах без­вы­ход­ностью и нап­ря­жени­ем.

То­ни по­пытал­ся встать, но тут же за­шипел от бо­ли. Под­няв го­лову, он уви­дел, что его за­пястья пе­ремо­таны ве­рёв­кой, ко­торая, в свою оче­редь, бы­ла проч­но об­вя­зана вок­руг рез­ной спин­ки кро­вати. То­ни пред­при­нял ещё од­ну по­пыт­ку дёр­нуть­ся, но ве­рёв­ка лишь силь­нее впи­лась в его ко­жу, при­нося стра­дания. Ти­хо за­рычав, То­ни по­шарил взгля­дом по ком­на­те, на­де­ясь най­ти под­сказ­ку, ка­кую-ни­будь де­таль, что объ­яс­ни­ла бы ему, ка­кого чёр­та про­ис­хо­дит!

Муж­чи­на пом­нил — его что-то раз­бу­дило. Про­пища­ло тон­ко, слов­но про­летев­ший у уха ко­марик, и ис­чезло, ког­да То­ни при­под­нял го­лову. Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. мол­чал, за ок­ном без­мя­теж­ные мор­ские вол­ны, пе­река­тыва­ясь в лёг­кой пе­не, иг­ра­ли на стру­нах жиз­ни да мер­но по­миги­вали пос­те­пен­но блед­не­ющие звёз­ды.

Что-то зас­та­вило То­ни встать с кро­вати и нап­ра­вить­ся к вы­ходу. Ка­кая-то не­ведо­мая ми­роз­да­нию си­ла тя­нула его прочь из бе­зопас­но­го до­ма, в нас­то­рожен­ные объ­ятия но­чи.

Пос­леднее, что пом­нил То­ни — чью-то тём­ную тень, воз­никшую пе­ред ним сра­зу, как толь­ко он пе­ресёк за­щит­ные кон­ту­ры сво­его убе­жища. Дур­но пах­ну­щую тряп­ку, пол­ную гар­мо­нию ть­мы и све­та в го­лове. И все­лен­скую пус­то­ту…

Те­перь То­ни не сом­не­вал­ся — его по­хити­ли. Толь­ко кто и с ка­кой целью?

  


 

* * *

 

В это вре­мя за мно­го миль от­ту­да вскло­чен­ный под­росток выс­ко­чил из тре­вож­но­го сна, в ко­тором на­ходил­ся пос­ледние ча­сы. Гла­за при­ят­но­го оре­хово­го от­тенка в ис­пу­ге за­бега­ли по род­ным сте­нам, а из гру­ди выр­вался ти­хий всхлип.

— Кто вы, мис­тер? — он всхлип­нул и об­хва­тил се­бя ру­ками, дро­жа от пе­режи­тых эмо­ций. — За­чем вы при­ходи­те ко мне во снах?..

 


	9. Глава IХ. Омерзительные планы и потеря надежды

Тони вскинул голову, когда услышал шаги за дверью. Он не знал, сколько находился в одиночестве, но что-то подсказывало ему, что довольно долго. Так что визит неизвестного его не только пугал, но и интересовал — Тони хотелось знать, кто и зачем похитил его. Врагов у него было предостаточно, поэтому, воспользовавшись простым перебором, можно было сломать себе мозг.

Пока дверь с растрескавшимся скрипом открывалась, Тони всё же успел мысленно набросать пару-тройку примерных подозреваемых. Однако когда неизвестный всё-таки вошёл, Тони не сумел сдержать эмоции.

 — Оби? — его коньячные глаза расширились в изумлении.

Стейн мягко ухмылялся, лениво наблюдая за ним сквозь прищуренные веки.

 — Тони, — тихо произнёс он, приблизившись к кровати. Сел на край и покачал головой. — Малыш Тони. Не бойся, я не причиню тебе вреда.

Старк выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы и неуверенно улыбнулся.

 — Тогда, может, освободишь меня? — он шевельнул руками, которые уже довольно ощутимо затекли. — Неудобно, знаешь, лежать здесь… А где мы, кстати? И что, чёрт побери, происходит, Оби?!

 — Тш-ш-ш, — Стейн приставил палец к его губам, вынуждая замолчать. — Не надо слов. Я обязательно расскажу тебе, почему ты здесь. Но не сейчас.

 — Почему? Почему нет? Мы ничем не заняты!

 — Пока что, — Тони настороженно глянул на Стейна. Что-то в его голосе показалось мужчине крайне подозрительным.

Когда пальцы обвили его подбородок и знакомым отточенным движением приподняли, сердце Старка громко ударилось о рёбра. Тони интуитивно дёрнулся и, не раздумывая, впечатался лбом в чужой нос.

 — Ах! — Стейн, поморщившись, отшатнулся. — Щенок, драться вздумал?! — Он внезапно замер и нехорошо ухмыльнулся. — А что, так даже лучше. Любишь жёстче?

 — Оби, что ты делаешь?! — в панике вскричал Тони, когда его схватили за волосы и грубо вжали носом в матрац.

Стейн не отозвался. Громко пыхтя, он навалился на Тони, не давая ему распрямиться. В практически осязаемой тишине, разрываемой лишь сопением и лёгкими звуками сопротивления, громовым раскатом показался звук расстёгиваемой ширинки.

А спустя несколько мгновений Тони закричал так отчаянно, как только мог.

  


 

* * *

 

 — Нет, и это не обсуждается! — Наташа решительно преградила ей дорогу. — Ты гражданская, хоть знаешь, что эти омегоцисты с тобой сделают?

 — Не знает, что хорошо, — буркнул Клинт. — Сидите здесь, мадам, иначе пришпилю стрелами. Нат, идём, сровняем с землёй этих…

Очнувшаяся Романова поскорее увела разошедшегося напарника. Пеппер беспомощно наблюдала за их передвижениями, пока их не скрыл поворот, нервно теребя край кофты. Она не знала, что делать, чем помогать. Тревога за Тони гнала её и её альфу вперёд, но Наташа была права — чем она поможет там, на поле боя? Драться Пеппер не умела, как и вообще вести себя в подобных ситуациях — жизнь готовила из неё мирного секретаря, а не воина. Её пленение или — что более вероятно — смерть не помогут Старку вернуться домой.

«Тони, как же ты там?..» — Пеппер почувствовала, что сейчас расплачется. Так, отставить панику, будь альфой! Практически насильно вернув самообладание, Поттс возвратилась к машине. Вовремя. Трубку вовсю разрывал Роуди.

— Пеп, есть новости? — его посеревшее лицо яснее ясного доказывало — волновался он не меньше женщины. Пеппер была в раздрае, таком, что не могла контролировать свои эмоции.

 — Джеймс, — тихо просипела она в трубку, — мне страшно…

 — Ну-ну, Пеп, спокойно, — вот в чём был хорош Роуди, так это в понимании с полуслова. Он уже знал о пропаже Старка, поэтому понимал, каково было Пеппер. Поттс замерла, натянутая, как струна, сквозь шум крови в ушах слыша спокойный (она знала, какого труда это Роуди стоило) размеренный голос, шепчущий: — С Тони всё будет хорошо. Он везунчик. Выжил в Афганистане — местные вражки для него не помеха.

 — Сейчас другое, — Пеппер почувствовала, как дрожит. Она не врала. В этот раз всё было намного хуже. В Афганистане Тони случайно попал к террористам, что оккупировали тамошнюю территорию. Здесь же, в Нью-Йорке, его похитили вполне осознанно. А Тони ещё был слаб после течки и вряд ли мог оказать сопротивление…

 — Не бойся, мы его выручим. Иного исхода я себе не прощу, — в голосе Роуди звучала стальная уверенность.

Пеппер судорожно вздохнула и кивнула.

 — Я тоже, — тихо произнесла она.

  


 

* * *

 

Тони никогда не чувствовал такой боли. Ему казалось, что всё его естество сначала разорвали, как папиросную бумагу, а потом собрали — грубо, наспех, сминая повреждённые края.

Сопение Стейна над ухом вызывало лютое отторжение. Это было неправильно, это была… не Пеппер… Только Пеппер могла делать с ним подобное — сейчас Тони, вздрагивая от каждого толчка, понимал это как никогда ярко.

Когда горячие капли обожгли его изнутри, Тони закусил губу так, что почувствовал во рту неприятный рыбный вкус крови. От вонючего запаха бывшего опекуна мутило. Старку хотелось закрыть глаза и провалиться в беспамятство, но он не мог себе этого позволить, ведь он до сих пор не знал планов Стейна насчёт себя.

 — За что? — прошептал он, когда хватка на затылке прекратилась.

Стейн встал со скрипнувшей кровати и тщательно вытер себя об одеяло.

 — Давний должок, — пренебрежительно бросил он, с явным наслаждением разглядывая раскинувшуюся на кровати омегу, которая сейчас находилась в полной его власти. Тони вздрогнул, как никогда раньше ощущая себя мелким и беспомощным брошенным сиротой, но упрямо продолжил:

 — Что за «должок»? Я не помню, чтобы чем-то тебя обижал.

 — Ты? — Стейн злорадно захохотал. — Да что ты можешь мне сделать!.. Виноват твой отец, Тони, именно из-за него ты сейчас лежишь тут, не в силах мне помешать! Этот глупец считал, что выиграл — но я забрал всё, что он ценил: его жену, его работу, его ребёнка. Ты лишь оказался в ненужное время в ненужном коллективе.

 — О чём ты говоришь? — Тони даже приподнял голову. Он знал, что отношения Говарда Старка и Стейна были довольно натянутыми, особенно в последние годы — многие сотрудники его организации помнили старшего Старка вживую. Но тем не менее Обадайя всегда ему помогал и был довольно верным другом.

Так чего он не знал?

 — Ты, наверное, думаешь, Тони, что «Stark Industries» всегда была главным поставщиком оружия. Это не так. Даже у титанов есть противники, — Стейн глядел в прошлое. Тони передёрнуло, когда неподвижный, полный угрозы взгляд бывшего опекуна вперился в его лицо, словно выискивал что-то, известное лишь ему одному. Стейн заложил руки за спину и продолжил: — Старк действовал жёсткими методами. Он хотел единолично снабжать военных своими гениальными разработками. И тех соперников, которые не хотели отодвинуться в тень, убирал без оглядки. Так я остался без семьи. Слышал о «Arms Corporation»? — Тони отрицательно помотал головой. — Вот-вот. И не услышишь.

 — И я должен поверить, что мой отец убивал всех своих противников? — в голосе Тони сомнение перемешалось с издёвкой. Он не так уж хорошо знал Говарда, чтобы отвечать за подлинность его поступков, но чисто интуитивно не хотел верить Стейну. Только не тогда, когда между ног пекло, а внутри хлюпала кровь.

 — Сложно поверить, да? — Обадайя ничуть не смутился. Он вернулся в реальность и теперь излучал уверенность, буквально задавливал омегу своей альфовской аурой. — Мне плевать, веришь ты или нет. Главное, я знаю, что это так. После смерти всех, кого я любил, я пришёл в «Stark Industries». Подделать личность было несложно, никто не стал придираться к мелким несостыковкам в легенде. Зато мне удалось сделать, казалось, несбыточное — я привлёк внимание самого Старка. Знаешь, что говорят о дружбе между альфами? Оказалось, всё довольно приземлённо. Альфы тоже могут дружить, если кто-то подчинится. А уж играть подчинённого мне было не в новинку.

 — Угу. Иной пес и не лает, а кусает, — пробормотал Тони.

 — Верно, — в прищуренных глазах Стейна проскользнуло одобрение. — Умный мальчик. Я собирался использовать эту «дружбу», чтобы подобраться к Старку так близко, как только можно, а потом столкнуть его с пьедестала. Втоптать в грязь и занять его место, воскресить «Arms Corporation», сделать её великой и процветающей корпорацией. И у меня это почти удалось — Старк расплачивался за самоуправство над жизнями. Он не мог иметь детей. И после его смерти некому было бы возглавлять корпорацию.

Тони вытаращился на Обадайю, позабыв о ситуации, в которой находился, оказавшись погребённым под завалами информации. Что значит — «не мог иметь детей»? А как же он?

 — Но всё испортил один человек, — Стейн злобно шипел, буквально выплёвывая слова. Его лицо исказила гримаса отвращения. — Мария Старк. Твоя преподобная мать.

Тони почувствовал, как волна возмущения подняла изнутри свою голову и лениво оскалилась.

 — Не смей так говорить о маме! — завизжал он в ярости, натянув верёвку в попытках порвать её и бросится на Стейна. Прошло уже сколько лет, но забыть Марию он не мог — горло всегда перехватывало, стоило Тони только вспомнить добрые светлые глаза и ласковые руки, любившие гладить его по голове.

 — Заткнись! — Стейн навис над ним, буквально хлеща альфовскими феромонами.

Омега внутри Тони вдруг пробудилась ото сна и жалобно заскулила, поджимая хвост. Тони с трудом подавил желание сжаться, подчинившись воле альфы, и с вызовом глянул в ненавистные глаза. Он и не думал никогда, что когда-нибудь сможет так ненавидеть кого-либо.

 — Думаешь, знаешь, каково это, когда все твои планы вмиг рушатся? — В голосе Стейна продолжали проявляться металлические властные нотки, но подавлять собеседника он перестал. Тони незаметно перевёл дух, когда давление на затылок прекратилось. — И всё из-за одной женщины. Когда она умерла, я был на седьмом небе от счастья. Старк не любил тебя — он никогда не называл тебя сыном, не упоминал в разговорах с коллегами и всегда держал в закрытом ото всех особняке. Мне, его лучшему «другу», удалось увидеть тебя спустя пять лет — и тогда я понял, почему Старк так скрытен. Его наследник, продолжатель фамилии и дела, оказался омегой! Жалкой омегой, которую никогда не пустят руководить! Ты оказался бесполезной тратой нервов, и когда Старк сказал, что нашёл способ скрыть твой истинный пол, это казалось громом среди ясного неба. Но я стерпел. Ведь прекрасно знал, кто ты на самом деле. Это не то, что можно скрыть навсегда.

Обадайя перевёл дух, задумчиво пожевал губу, словно собираясь с мыслями, и продолжил. Тони настороженно вслушивался в его монолог — он ощущал, что сейчас бывший опекун говорит по-настоящему важные вещи.

 — Последующие годы я размышлял, как же поступить. Когда Старк умрёт, тебе перейдёт всё состояние. Можно, конечно, было убить тебя, но это не давало гарантии, что директора не найдут нового руководителя среди твоих дальних родственников. Нужно было придумать что-то, что дало бы мне шанс завладеть корпорацией. И, кажется, я нашёл его: мне нужен свой Старк. Тот, что будет глядеть мне в рот, подчиняться во всём и почитать. Послушная марионетка, которую я буду милостиво дёргать за ниточки.

 — Эта марионетка — я? — Тони оскалился. — Вот, значит, кем ты меня считаешь — своей подстилкой! Я никогда не буду подчиняться тебе!

 — Ты? — Обадайя презрительно фыркнул. — Стал бы я рассказывать это всё тому, кем собираюсь повелевать! Ты слишком взрослый и независимый, чтобы держать тебя в узде. Нет, я говорю о твоём ребёнке.

 — Каком ребёнке? — Тони замер, вдруг всё поняв. — Нет! — Он отодвинулся от Стейна, насколько позволяли ему связанные руки. В коньячных глазах загорелся страх — впервые с тех пор, как бывший опекун показал своё истинное лицо. — Нет, ты не сделаешь этого!

 — Отчего нет? — Тонкие губы Обадайи исказила предвкушающая ухмылка победителя. — Я слишком долго шёл к цели, чтобы остановиться. Знай, Тони: это я наслал на тебя террористов. Нужен был сильный эмоциональный и физический всплеск, чтобы пробить защиту Старка и активировать твою омежью природу. А что, как не игра со смертью, сильнее влияет на личность? После всё это время я давал тебе наркотик, что заставит тебя стонать под любым, когда начнётся течка. И не переживай — я подожду, пока ты не начнёшь испытывать муки своей природы. Подожду — и овладею. Ты не сможешь мне помешать.

 — Пеппер всё узнает! Тебе не скрыть это! — Тони вдруг осознал, что кричит в ухмыляющееся лицо, и поспешно захлопнул рот. Но было уже поздно.

 — Малютка Поттс? — Обадайя с интересом прищурился. — Знаешь, а я помню, как она пришла в корпорацию. Пеппер была последним сотрудником, которого принял Старк. Он тогда уже почти отошёл от дел, но всё ещё самостоятельно проверял всех пришедших в его организацию. Хм, считаешь, Пеппер сможет распутать мою подделку и найти это место? Я бы куда более низкого мнения о её мыслительных способностях.

 — Пеппер лучше тебя в сто тысяч раз! — озлобленно прорычал Тони. Ему было плохо — горечь предательства и разочарования в довольно близком человеке делали Старку больно. Хотелось вдохнуть спокойный цитрусовый аромат Пеппер, прижаться к ней и никогда не отпускать… Но Стейн в чём-то был прав: Пеппер могла не найти его. Ведь, несмотря на все свои достоинства, она не была гением.

 — Не спорю, — Обадайя почти добродушно хмыкнул. — Она чистая и светлая — такая, какими мы с тобой уже никогда не станем. Не губи девушку — отпусти её. Если Пеппер явится сюда, я без сожаления убью её.

 — Ты чудовище, — прохрипел Тони, сердце которого пустилось вскачь от этих слов.

Хриплый смех, похожий на воронье карканье, вырвался из глотки Стейна.

 — Вы, Старки, сделали меня таким. Is fecit, cui prodest.

  


 

* * *

 

Когда взъерошенные агенты вернулись, Пеппер уже была на таком взводе, что плохо различала инстинкты и реальность. Она с надеждой потянулась к Наташе, когда та подошла к машине, но застыла на полпути, натолкнувшись на странный долгий взгляд подруги.

 — Нат, — она сглотнула, дурное предчувствие сжало её горло. — Нат, вы нашли Тони?

Агенты переглянулись. Бартон посмурнел ещё сильнее и потёр окровавленную щёку.

 — Нет, — Наташа отводила взгляд, и Пеппер поняла, что та лгала.

 — Я не верю! — Она бросилась было к зданию, но Романова поймала её за руку, буквально повисла на ней.

 — Прошу тебя, Пеппер, не надо. Идём отсюда. Ты не готова.

Поттс зарычала и отшвырнула её от себя. В голове стучала лишь одна разумная мысль — Тони. Она. Должна. Увидеть. Тони. Прикоснуться к нему. Лишь тогда Пеппер могла бы успокоиться.

Она не замечала, как быстро продвигалась по помещениям, глубоко вдыхая пропахший кровью и порохом воздух. Агенты следовали за ней тихо, как тени, как предвестники Смерти. Они больше не сдерживали её — вероятно, понимали, что это бесполезно. Остановить альфу, что искала своего омегу, невозможно.

Здание постепенно наводняли агенты Щ.И.Т. Пеппер не обращала на них внимание. Она, словно обезумевшая пантера, сновала вокруг. Запах Тони был очень слабым, практически неосязаемым, и это сводило женщину с ума. Она чувствовала — что-то было не так.

 — Пеп, — Наташа всё же подошла ближе и осторожно, боясь вспышки агрессии, коснулась её плеча.

Пеппер обернулась.

 — Где он? — отрывисто поинтересовалась она, не узнавая своего хриплого голоса.

В зелёных глазах подруги, что она активно отводила, стояли сомнение, страх и сожаление. Пеппер схватила её за плечи и встряхнула, заставляя посмотреть на себя, после чего снова, куда более требовательно, повторила свой вопрос.

Бартон переводил взгляд с одной женщины на другую. На его лице всё чётче и верней проступало решение.

 — Скажи ей, Нат, — наконец бросил он. — Лучше сейчас, чем поздно. Она всё равно узнает. Пусть лучше от нас.

 — Ох, Пеп… — Наташа покачала головой.

Агенты отвели её в какую-то маленькую комнатушку, скрытую тяжёлыми шторами — в своих поисках Пеппер проследила её, так как шторы скрадывали запахи. Запах гари и знакомый, сводящий с ума аромат стали сильнее, но это всё равно было не то. Пеппер замерла на пороге, настороженно принюхиваясь. Её всю трясло. Она чувствовала, что ещё хоть шаг — и нечто ужасное со всей своей неотвратимостью навалится на неё, потопит и утащит на дно.

Агенты застыли возле тела, накрытого грязной скатертью, и пристально смотрели на Пеппер, будто боялись её реакции. Поттс медленно подошла, борясь с тошнотой. Внизу живота скручивался узел, отдающий в груди и не дававший свободно вдохнуть.

Под скатертью оказалось тело. Обгоревшее мужское тело.

Часы на его левой руке — точнее, на том, что от неё осталось, — потрескались, но были вполне целы.

И Пеппер замерла, поскольку точно их узнала. Тони надевал их всегда, когда направлялся на деловые встречи. В ту ночь он никуда не направлялся, но часы пропали так же неожиданно, как и их хозяин.

 — О боги!.. — рядом выдохнул невесть откуда взявшийся Роуди, но его слова достигали ушей Пеппер невнятно, словно через плёнку. Как оглушённая, она присела возле трупа и тупо уставилась на карикатурно золотеющие в свете ламп стрелки.

 — Нет, — тонкий, надломленный голос показался неожиданно громким в наступившей тишине. Пеппер покачала головой, потом мотнула ею же и зажмурилась. — Нет, — повторила она тише, убеждая себя, что это всё неправда. Это не мог быть её Тони, она это чувствовала.

 — Пеп, — Наташа неуверенно протянула к ней руку, но так и не коснулась.

Продолжая жмуриться, Поттс обхватила себя руками.

 — Это не Тони, — прошептала она. — Нет, это не он. Не он. Это не мой Тони.

 


	10. Глава Х. И явился он, железный гость...

 — Это не Тони, — прошептала Пеппер, жмурясь так, что возле глаз пролегли морщинки. — Нет, это не он. Не он. Это не мой Тони.

 — Пеп, — Роуди осторожно коснулся её плеча, но женщина, казалось, вовсе не заметила этого прикосновения. Как оглушённая, она качала головой и тихо, почти на грани слышимости, шептала:

 — Это не он… Я знаю, я чувствую… Тони жив, а это кто-то другой…

 — Пеп, — Роуди сглотнул. Ему было сложно сказать это — казалось, что если слова сорвутся с губ, всё будет кончено окончательно и бесповоротно. Но Джеймс не привык тешить себя иллюзиями, как бы больно потом не было, он был обязан держать крепкую связь с реальностью. Поэтому, подавив все лишние эмоции, он сильнее сжал плечо дрожащей Пеппер и выдохнул, на миг словно замирая изнутри вместе с миром, который забрал его лучшего друга: — Тони мёртв.

 — Нет! — Пеппер вдруг вскочила, да так резко, что все отпрянули. В её голубых, искажённых болью, глазах полыхнула настолько злобная, решительная, изничтожающая всё на своём пути ярость, что Джеймсу стало не по себе. Даже его альфа на мгновение вылез из укрытия глубоко внутри и оскалился, качнув хвостом. Пеппер распространяла вокруг себя душащую ауру овдовевшей альфы, и если Роуди хоть что-то понимал в этом, то дела обстояли худо.

Альфы — очень уязвимые существа. Вообще принято считать, что слабейшим вторичным полом являются омеги, но с этим утверждением можно было поспорить. Омеги не мощны физически, они менее выносливы и часто болезненны, но при этом обладают сильной психикой. Далеко ходить не надо было — Тони, выживший в Афганистане, у террористов, получил на память ночные панические атаки, но при этом быстро пошёл на поправку и уже спустя несколько месяцев почти не страдал даже ими. Альфа в подобной ситуации вполне легко сошёл бы с ума. Почему-то они были менее подготовлены психически, чем все остальные — возможно, потому, что физически были самым крепким полом, кто знает.

Пеппер была альфой, и Роуди сильно предполагал, что смерть Тони ударила по ней сильней, чем по кому-либо другому. Он сам готов был выть от тоски по другу, но держался, а вот Пеппер держаться уже не могла. Стоило ли вызвать скорую? Пока Джеймс думал над этим, Поттс перегорела в своей ярости так же быстро, как и впала в неё. Голубые глаза её словно подёрнулись какой-то сероватой пеленой, а плечи опустились, будто женщина несла на них груз всего мира. Рыжая агент, что стояла рядом, обеспокоенно хмуря брови, тотчас обняла её и молча буквально потащила сквозь агентов Щ.И.Т., к выходу. Что удивительно, Пеппер даже не пыталась сопротивляться. Она, словно кукла, послушно шла вперёд, склонив голову.

Роуди хотел было рвануть за женщинами и поддержать Пеппер, но что-то болезненно ударило его по плечу. Как оказалось, это был лук, который держал один из агентов Щ.И.Т.

 — Полковник, не спешите, — заметил он, кивая на тело, — нужно разобраться, для начала, с этим. — И, глядя прямо в глаза, необычайно серьёзно заметил: — Не нужно вам там быть. Наташа справится.

Не то чтобы Роуди его послушался, но в словах агента было рациональное зерно. Сначала нужно было закончить с Тони.

«Кыш, слёзы, кыш!» — мысленно зло прикрикнул на себя Роуди — не хватало ещё расплакаться на глазах у всех. Нет, это позже. Когда он останется в полном одиночестве.

 — Хорошо, — он присел на корточки рядом с обгоревшим трупом и сглотнул, натягивая на лицо деловую маску. — Мистер…

 — Бартон.

 — Хорошо, — снова повторил Роуди, хотя ничего хорошего, да что там, даже удовлетворительного, в этой ситуации не было. — Итак, мистер Бартон, я вас слушаю…

 

 — Как она? — отрывисто поинтересовался Клинт, когда вернулся к машине.

Наташа сидела на капоте и курила, нервно сжимая одной рукой практически пустую упаковку. Сизоватый дым рассеянным облаком поднимался над ней и улетал в тёмно-аспидное небо, усеянное чёрной бахромой туч.

Клинт поискал глазами рыжую альфу Старка и обнаружил её в машине. Поттс спала, судорожно подрагивая во сне. Вспомнив о сцене в здании омегоцистов, Бартон даже не сомневался, что уснула она не по своей воле. Поёжившись — ему не раз приходилось встречаться с усыпляющими бластерами Наташи, — он тихо приблизился к напарнице и мягко вытащил из её полурасслабленных пальцев сигарету.

Наташа вздрогнула и вернулась в реальный мир.

 — О, это ты, — она вздохнула и устало прижалась к севшему рядом напарнику. — Как там?

 — Все в шоке, но работают. Можно понять — омегоцисты никогда до этого не убивали. — Клинт задумчиво кусал нижнюю губу. Что-то было не так, он чувствовал это оставшейся частью своего израненного альфы. Но это «что-то» было скользким, как угорь, и никак не давалось раздумьям, ускользая всякий раз, стоило только догадкам начать строиться в более-менее правдоподобную теорию.

 — Всё бывает впервые, — Наташа обернулась через плечо, чтобы убедиться, что Пеппер ещё спала.

 — Возможно. Но всё равно как-то странно. Зачем нужно было убивать похищенного там же, откуда была вырублена сигнализация на доме того же похищенного? Да и часы бы оплавились. А они как новенькие, — Клинт вытащил из кармана вышеупомянутые часы и придирчиво рассмотрел их на свет фонарей.

Зелёные глаза Наташи блеснули в сумраке.

 — Ты что, стащил их?!

 — Угу.

 — Клинт, это же улика! — женщина неодобрительно покачала головой. — Верни их.

 — Верну. Филу. Что-то здесь нечисто. — Бартон убрал часы, пока кто-нибудь не заметил их и не доложил всё ещё снующим в округе агентам.

 — Это ты говоришь потому, что в деле замешаны омегоцисты? — сочувствующе протянула Наташа.

 — Нет. Странное это убийство. И мне оно совсем не по нутру, — Клинт наморщил нос. — Нужно отвести Поттс в дом Старка. Там ей будет спокойней и безопасней.

  


 

* * *

 

— Как я и предполагал, — Стейн зашёл в комнату с видом победителя, и сердце Тони, с диким страхом за Пеппер ожидавшим своего пленителя, провалилось куда-то вниз.

 — Что ты с ней сделал? — охрипшим враз голосом просипел Старк, до предела натягивая свои путы — скользкая верёвка впилась в израненную кожу, но он даже не обратил на это внимания, пожирая Обадайю отчаянным взглядом.

 — С малюткой Поттс? Ничего. Если будет хорошей девочкой и не станет лезть в пекло — проживёт несчастливую, но вполне долгую жизнь. — Стейн присел на край кровати. Тони неосознанно задержал дыхание — запах бывшего опекуна с каждой минутой казался ему всё гаже и гаже. — Полечится, забросит мысли о тебе на дальнюю полочку своих воспоминаний и будет жить дальше.

Тони не хотелось, чтобы Пеппер забывала его, но также он понимал, что в этой ситуации так было бы лучше. Но что-то подсказывало ему, что лечиться Пеппер не будет. Разве что Роуди или кто-то ещё насильно её заставят. Тони помнил полные искренней, бескрайней любви глаза самой лучшей в мире женщины и знал — это было что-то сильнее их обоих. Что-то, что невозможно забыть ни под каким лечением.

Стейн смотрел на него, прищурив свои тёмные глаза.

 — Забудь о ней, — с угрозой произнёс он. — Ты мой омега. И ты жив лишь затем, чтобы выносить и родить мне следующего Старка.

 — Обойдёшься, — прошептал Тони с вызовом, огонь которого ещё не утих, несмотря на практически непрекращающееся насилие.

Тёмный злой смех заклокотал в горле бесчестного торговца.

 — Сопротивляешься? Это хорошо. Ломать непокорных намного интересней.

  


 

* * *

 

Старк знал, что не переживёт этот плен. С каждым днём надежды на то, что его найдут, оставалось всё меньше и меньше. Стейн, приходивший каждый день и мучающий его на протяжении нескольких часов, сообщал новости из внешнего мира с такой насмешливой охотой, что хотелось искусать его. Но Тони не мог — его омега нещадно забивался злобным и сильным альфой. Стейну не был нужен разумный Старк — вполне хватало живого, но сломанного и полностью послушного, скулящего от боли, дрожащего, готового склониться под гнётом сильнейшего, слабого и смирившегося.

Да, Старк определённо знал, что не переживёт этот плен. Но и сдаваться на милость врагу он не собирался. «Если и помирать, так не терять лицо», — думал он и всякий раз, когда Стейн вжимал его в матрац, сопротивлялся изо всех сил. Если бы его руки были свободны, он бы обязательно поцарапал эту насмешливую и ненавистную физиономию, но Стейн предусмотрительно отпускал его с поводка лишь тогда, когда Тони хотел в туалет. И всякий раз внимательно следил, чтобы дело обходилось без форс мажора.

Шёл бесконечно длинный день из плеяды таких же длинных дней.

Тони устал. Очень сильно устал.

Ему хотелось просто лечь, закрыть глаза и никогда не проснуться.

  


 

* * *

 

Внутренний будильник снова вовремя разбудил его. Тони открыл глаза, проморгался и с тоскливым ожиданием уставился на дверь. Руки занемели от неудобного положения, а сердце гулко билось о рёбра.

«Опаздывает», — подумал Старк, когда время подошло, а он всё ещё был один. Это был дурной знак. Если Стейн опаздывал — значит, в реальном мире произошло что-то достаточно серьёзное, что требовало его личного присутствия. Обычно после таких задержек Обадайя приходил злобным донельзя и мучил его особенно сильно.

Тони поморщился. У него всё ещё побаливало после предыдущей ночи, поэтому усиление боли его совсем не радовало.

«Что происходит?» — он весь обратился в слух. Где-то далеко по коридору раздавался странный шум: скрежет, крики, выстрелы и гулкие удары, словно там шла нешуточная битва. А после настала такая звенящая тишина, что волосы на голове Тони непроизвольно встали дыбом. Он облизнул сухие губы и дёрнулся, когда совсем рядом, возможно, этажом выше, вдруг громко, дико, визгливо, как испуганная кошка, взвыла сирена. Звук тревоги усилил уже имеющуюся у Тони, и он задрожал, прижавшись к стене.

Дверь вылетела из проёма так неожиданно, что Старк не сдержался и звонко вскрикнул. Вжав голову в плечи, он был готов к любому визитёру, заранее прощаясь с жизнью, но судьба умудрилась удивить его.

Когда его тёмные коньячные глаза встретились с бесстрастным светящимся взглядом Железного человека, в голове Тони одновременно промелькнули две мысли: «Я спасён!» и «Какого чёрта?!».

 — Джарвис? — неуверенно позвал Тони первого, кто пришёл ему в голову.

Дворецкий не отозвался. Впрочем, было не до этого — в коридоре, под звуки ещё не замолчавшей сирены, послышались крики и топот множества ног. Железный человек в два шага преодолел расстояние между ними и бережно подхватил Тони на руки, предварительно метким движением лазера разрезав верёвку. Тони прижался к нему всем телом, его била крупная дрожь надежды, робко поднявшей голову из тёмного омута откинутых было воспоминаний.

Прикрывая его, Железный человек выскочил в коридор. Пнул бросившего наперерез мужчину так, что тот отлетел на несколько метров и замер на полу неподвижной сломанной куклой. Крепче обхватил Тони.

«Всё хорошо, — подумал Старк, прикрывая глаза, чтобы не видеть нападавших и то, что с ними делала его кибер-броня. — Я буду спасён… Интересно, кто управляет Марком? Джарвис?»

Свежий воздух дыхнул ему в лицо приятной вечерней свежестью, и Тони, широко открыв глаза, издал счастливый стон. Он слишком долго был лишён всего этого, и теперь простой городской воздух, пыльный и только начавший свежеть к ночи, казался ему даром небес. Железный человек неуклюже взлетел над крышами домов, стиснул его так, что Тони охнул, и полетел вперёд, навстречу гостеприимно распахнутой ночи.

Итак, это был не Джарвис. Во время разработки брони Тони не раз заставлял дворецкого управлять пустым Марком. Джарвис обожал такие эксперименты и с удовольствием заставлял броню летать по всей лаборатории. Со временем он так наловчился делать это, что Марк мог выписывать сложные кульбиты без малейшей опасности для находящегося рядом Старка или его вещей.

Сейчас же Железный человек управлялся кем-то другим. И расслабившийся было Тони вновь напрягся. Он запоздало вспомнил, что враг врага — совсем не обязательно друг. И то, что его спасли, ничего не решало. В конце концов, спасти из плена, чтобы забрать в свой плен — чем не план?

Железный человек стал снижаться. Тони не сразу заметил это, но как заметил, так тут же извернул шею, пытаясь определить, куда они прилетели. Пока что звуки окружающего мира докладывали, что местом приземления была одна из полян в Центральном парке.

Железный человек опустил его мягко, аккуратно, словно маленького ребёнка. Тони тотчас вскочил на ноги — и, охнув, повалился на землю: голова нещадно кружилась, а дрожащие от бесконечных эмоций ноги не давали ему встать. Железный человек протянул в его сторону руки, словно хотел подхватить в самый последний момент, но Тони отшатнулся.

 — Кто ты? — крикнул он, обращаясь к владельцу своей брони. — Зачем спас меня? И как, чёрт возьми, ты достал мой костюм?!

Железный человек с поспешным энтузиазмом поднял забрало, и Тони задохнулся, когда на него, сияя любовью и непривычным детским восторгом, уставились изумительные глаза Пеппер Поттс.

 


End file.
